Facing Our Fears
by Missing Ending
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: Bella es enviada a un Instituto de Fobias despues de que sus padres fueron brutalmente asesinados en su hogar. ¿Cuando conozca a otros 5 chicos como ella podra recuperarse? ¿Aún cuando el asesino siga rondando? Full Summary adentro.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Bella es enviada a un Instituto epecializados en Fobias después de que sus padres son brutalmente asesinados en su hogar. Cuando conozca a otros cinco chicos como ella, ¿podrán hacerse amigos y finalmente superar sus miedos? ¿Aún cuando el asesino de sus padres siga rondando allí afuera? Todos Humanos, Universo Alterno.

**Bueno, este proyecto es diferente a cualquier traducción que haya hecho, es un poco más oscura. Pero lo que sobresale es la relación de Edward y Bella.**

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a ****Yami416****.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Capitulo Uno****: Oscuridad.**

"Vamos Bella, es imposible que vayas directamente a casa después de la escuela en tu _cumpleaños._"

"Si puedo, Mike. Mírame." Gire a la derecha mientras sacaba las llaves de mi bolsillo. Mike trotó detrás de mí, riendo en desaprobación.

"¿Estas segura? A Lauren y a Tyler no les importaría ir al cine con nosotros." Le di una mirada. "O puedo llamar a Angela y a Ben y podríamos hacer lo que quieras." Abrí la puerta de mi camión y tire mi mochila en el asiento trasero. Luego suspiré y me di la vuelta.

"Por favor Mike. Todo lo que quiero hacer es ir a casa y ver televisión." Volteé para entrar a mi camión pero la mano de Mike en mi hombro me detuvo. "Mike, hace frío,"-el viento sopló a mi favor-"estoy cansada, y mis padres probablemente me están esperando para bombardearme con sonrisas, regalos y lágrimas ya que mi mamá esta involucrada."

"¡Pero estas cumpliendo dieciocho hoy!" ¡Él no podía dejarme en paz!

"Y mañana seguiré siendo de dieciocho. Te veré entonces." Me senté en el asiento de conductor, cerré la puerta y maneje lejos de allí. Hacía demasiado viento para un día de otoño en Septiembre. La calefacción estaba al máximo pero aún así no lograba calentar mis mejillas. Tal vez si me cubría con una sabana se me pasara mi hipotermia menor. Murmuré para mi misma lo horrible que era el clima de Forks mientras me estacionaba en la acera. Las nubes que estaban sobre mi cabeza hacían a la atmósfera mucho más oscura y siniestra. ¿No podía haber un punto de luz en el día? ¿No podía la temperatura subir unos diecinueve grados de una manera inexplicable? Podríamos culpar al calentamiento global. Jugué con mis llaves mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, especulando como reaccionaria Forks ante el súbito cambio de clima. Abrí la puerta y colgué mi abrigo en el gancho de ropa antes de caminar hacia adentro. La casa estaba extrañamente oscura. Palpé a mí alrededor en busca del interruptor de la luz, pero no pude encontrarlo.

"¿Mamá?" Llamé. No obtuve una respuesta. Ella no era así. Ella me respondería aunque estuviera del otro lado del Océano Pacifico; muy protectiva. "Más te vale que esto no sea una fiesta sorpresa." La amenace. Arruinaría mi día por sobre todo. Llamé su nombre una vez más, aún así, no escuche nada. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

"¿Papá?" Me adentre más dentro la oscuridad, manoseando las paredes en busca del interruptor. ¿Por qué no lo podía encontrar? _Porque solo has vivido en esta casa por cuatro meses._ Esa voz en mi cabeza- siempre recordándomelo. Tropecé con mis botas de invierno y detuve mi caída sujetándome de cualquier cosa que mis manos pudiesen alcanzar. Fruncí mis labios en repulsión. Lo que sea que había agarrado estaba pegajoso y mojado. Asqueroso. ¡Oh! El interruptor de la luz estaba al lado del refrigerador; finalmente recordé. Caminé despacio (solo porque sabía que me volvería a tropezar) y hurgué a mí alrededor hasta que mi mando derecha alcanzó un pequeño interruptor. "Aleluya," murmuré antes de presionarlo. Mire mis manos y observe que el pegajoso líquido era sangre; escarlata, tibia, **sangre**. Mis ojos se salieron de sus cuencas aunque aún no había registrado por completo la situación y busqué lo que sea que había utilizado para impedir mi caída. Mi estomago gorgoteaba, daba vueltas y se agitaba. Las nauseas empezaban a aparecer simultáneamente con la realización. Mis ojos escanearon el cuarto hasta que se detuvieron en una horrible panorama. Esto no podía estar pasando, esto no estaba pasando. Charlie estaba de pie, en una posición vertical, clavado a través de su pecho con un brillante cuchillo de carnicero. Sus brazos permanecían adheridos en torno a la empuñadura del cuchillo, a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba sin vida. **Sin vida**. _Muerto_.

"¡CHARLIE!" Rugí, corriendo hacia él mientras que las lágrimas hacían borrosa mi visión. Esto era probablemente una broma perversa. Tal vez René realmente quería atraparme este año. Tiré del cuchillo en vano- lo había atravesado y estaba clavado a la pared de cemento. "¡Mamá! ¡MAMÁ!" Grité mientras sollozaba. "No papá, por favor, no mueras." Pero lo sabía. En mi interior sabía que él se había ido y yo había llegado demasiado tarde. ¡Oh! ¡¿Por qué Mike tenía que hablar tanto?! Esto debía ser una broma. ¿Entonces porque no había nadie saltando desde detrás del sofá? El sofá. Sangre brotaba del cabello castaño de mi madre, acopiándolo. Ella estaba muerta también, sentada en el sofá, rígida con el rigor de la muerte. Grité tan fuerte, que hubiese herido si hubiese podido sentir algo en ese momento. ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! Miré la sangre en mis manos y grité una y otra vez. No podía detenerme. Tal vez mi garganta estuviese sangrando. Tal vez mis ojos estuvieran inyectados en sangre con las venas reventadas. No importaba. Charlie no iba a depender de mi mantenimiento de la casa nunca más. René no iba a depender de mi lógica de mediana edad nunca más. No iban a depender de mí nunca más. Ellos se habían ido a un lugar al cual no les podía seguir por el momento. Solo grité y grité- esperando que aparecieran de la nada, riendo y dándome regalos. Quería abrirlos renuentemente. Quería actuar de forma entusiasta ante el regalo y abrazarlos- tal vez hasta dejar fluir unas cuantas lágrimas falsas. Me los habían robado. Robado.

-

-

-

-

-

Mis gritos fueron cortados cuando el foco se apagó y fui envuelta en la oscuridad.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Este fue algo así como el prologo y sinceramente es bastante siniestro. En el próximo capitulo aparece nuestro estimadísimo Edward. Seguiré actualizando mis otras historias, al parecer trabajo mejor cuando estoy ocupada con varias cosas a la vez. ¡Dejen reviews!**

**Taniiah. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí otro capitulo. Aquí veremos a Edward ¡Wii! Mi capitulo favorito es el siguiente. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a Yami416.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Capitulo Dos: Institución.**

"No tienes otra opción Isabella." Dijo mi terapista. No tenía la fuerza para decirle que me gustaba que me llamaran 'Bella'. "Estas siendo mandada ahí por el gobierno. Ya no eres considerada estable."

"Pero nada esta mal conmigo." Discutí. Definitivamente lo creía. La Srta. Ledger arqueo una ceja.

"Nada esta mal contigo, Isabella, por supuesto. Pero hay algo que no esta _bien_ contigo. ¿Deberíamos hablar de tu estabilidad mental cuando las luces se apagan?" Una ola de miedo fluyo a través de mí como electricidad. Sacudí mi cabeza rápidamente. El panfleto que me había otorgado estaba en mi regazo, burlándose de mí con ilusiones de un mejor mañana.

"El Instituto de Coventry para los Miedos Irracionales." Leí en voz alta. La Srta. Ledger me observaba a través de sus gafas de media luna, esperando mi respuesta. "No quiero ir. Voy a intentar más, lo prometo." ¿Cómo esperaban de que me recuperara del asesinato de mis padres tan rápido?

"No es una opción. Estas siendo obligada por el estado. Y no es solo un instituto para fobias. Personas con problemas emocionales también van allí. Tú tienes ambas."

"Esta haciéndolo sonar como si estuviera loca." Murmuré.

"No lo estas. Por supuesto que no lo estas. Tan solo no estas sana. Es comprensible el sentirse triste y llorar por la perdida de dos personas muy importantes, pero tú estas al mismo nivel en el que estabas cuando llegaste por primera vez a mi oficina. No estas mejorando." Deje que mi cabello creara una cortina alrededor de mi rostro para poder morder mi labio sin ser recriminada.

"Por favor." Rogué. Prefería ir a cualquier lugar que ser mandada a una casa de lunáticos. No estaba loca.

"Tus maletas ya están hechas. Tienes que ir. Ahora." Me paré, molesta y salí de la oficina.

"Disculpe por haber malgastado su tiempo." Dije. Me adelante hacia las escaleras, tratando de mantenerme calmada. Había transcurrido cerca de un año desde mi horrible cumpleaños número dieciocho. Tomaba terapia y estaba tratando de cooperar lo más que podía pero, por supuesto, no podía olvidar ese espantoso recuerdo. ¿Esperaban que viviera feliz por siempre, sabiendo que mis padres habían sido asesinados y que su asesino, no había sido encontrado? Era una huérfana; una débil huérfana de dieciocho años que estaba completamente aterrorizada de la oscuridad. Odiaba la noche. Odiaba los horribles recuerdos que traía con ella junto con la paranoia de saber que el asesino de mis padres estaba tras de mí.

Fui escoltada (mejor dicho, forzada) dentro de un taxi que me llevaría al Instituto y no se desviaría a ningún otro lugar. Traté de chantajear al conductor pero se mantuvo obstinado, rehusándose a llevarme al aeropuerto más cercano.

El Instituto se veía como un centro de rehabilitación con gratificaciones. Toda el área estaba cercada con alambres de púas y verjas de metal pero detrás de la barrera se encontraba un agradable Edén. Había un gran prado frente al edificio de ladrillo y supuse que servía como jardín. Al lado del edificio se encontraba una piscina desierta. Se veía atrayente, especialmente después de todo el estrés al que había estado sometida. El cielo estaba de un color índigo, formando sombras alrededor del edificio mientras mi taxi se estacionaba frente a l puerta principal. Ahí se encontraba un hombre, su rostro calmado y expectante. Sin necesidad de mencionar, hermoso. Su cabello rubio y ojos azules hicieron a mi cabeza dar vueltas, a pesar de que estaba a más de tres pies de distancia de él. Salí del vehículo y me estire antes de darle una ojeada a mi entorno. Había unos gigantescos postes de luz situados en el perímetro del muro, que iluminaba sutilmente el área. El taxista hispano me empujo en dirección al hermoso hombre rubio mientras que él descargaba mi equipaje del carro.

"Hola Isabella Swan. Soy Carlisle Cullen, encargado de sus sesiones de grupo y doctor principal. Supervisare su estancia en el Instituto Coventry."

"Hola Sr. Cullen. Por favor, llámeme Bella."

"Solo si tu me llamas Carlisle," dijo con una sonrisa.

"Hecho." Con cuidado, él situó su mano en mi hombro y me miro a los ojos.

"Siento mucho tu perdida, Bella." Dijo suavemente. Mire hacia abajo mientras que la sangre subía por mi cuello para matizar mi cara.

"Igual que yo," susurré. Carlisle le hizo una seña a uno de los guardias de seguridad y con un sonoro zumbido, las puertas de metal se abrieron.

"¿Entramos, ahora?" Asentí y tome una de mis maletas mientras que él tomaba la otra. Lo seguí a través del frío prado hacia las puertas de metal.

"¿Tengo un cuarto solo para mí?" Pregunté. No quería que nadie se enterara que dormía con las luces encendidas todas las noches.

"No, tienes que compartirlo con Rosalie Hale. Estoy seguro de que se llevaran bien." Suprimí mis ganas de resoplar. Nos encontrábamos adentro del edificio en ese momento y examine los pasillos vacíos. El lugar era demasiado blanco, lo que le daba una vibra de serias enfermedades siquiátricas. Suspiré y tiré de mi maleta. "Vamos a tener una sesión de grupo en la mañana, cerca de las once a.m., así que encuéntranos en el comedor." Miré la cara de Carlisle.

"¿Nos?"

"Eres parte de la División J. Hay seis estudiantes en cada división. Mezclamos a los chicos con problemas emocionales y a los que tienen fobias; tres de cada uno." Genial. ¿Cuál era yo, o acaso estaba en el medio de las dos categorías? Nos detuvimos frente a una puerta blanca y Carlisle la abrió. "Te veo en la mañana, Bella." Se despidió de mí y me dejo para encarar a mi compañero de cuarto.

Rosalie era absolutamente hermosa. Tenía unos bucles dorados que adornaban su rostro y unos bellos y penetrantes ojos azules. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y me fulminaba con la mirada. Sentí como mi prominente sonrojo hacerse más profundo.

"Hola, soy Bella Sw-"

"Se quien eres." Me cortó. Arrastré mi maleta hacia mi cama, que era paralela a la de Rosalie. Cada una tenía su propio closet y ventanas con barrotes. Ah, el sentimiento de encarcelamiento.

"Um, de acuerdo. ¿Dónde esta el baño?" La mirada de Rosalie se endureció más como si la hubiese insultado.

"Mas abajo en el pasillo, dos puerta a la derecha." Abrí mi valija y saque mis utensilios de aseo mientras que Rosalie se enredaba más con sus sabanas y se daba vuelta para encarar a la pared. Murmuré un "gracias" antes de salir del cuarto y empezar mi trayecto a través del pasillo. A pesar de que los corredores estaban bien iluminados, la omnipresente sensación de oscuridad se sentía en el aire. El latido de mi corazón tronaba en mis oídos mientras apuraba mi paso.

Después de mi baño caliente me puse mis shorts y una remera antes de entrar al pasillo de nuevo. Estabilicé mi corazón escuchando las gotas de agua que caían de mi cabello precipitarse al piso de cerámico. La siniestra sensación que sentí la noche que asesinaron a mis padres empezó a crecer dentro de mí y me comenzó a consumir. El Instituto era otro lugar donde estaban destinadas a ocurrir cosas malas. No estaba segura en ningún lugar, nunca más. Di vuelta en la esquina mientras mi corazón amenazaba con auto-destruirse. Hubiera continuado mi camino pero me choque con una figura alta. Un ensordecedor grito sonó en el aire hasta que me di cuenta que era mío. Mire hacia arriba y me encontré cara a cara con un chico adolescente. Su cara estaba pálida y espantada. Había unas enormes bolsas bajo sus ojos esmeraldas y su hermoso cabello broncíneo estaba desordenado. Si no fuera por su enojada y cansada expresión, me hubiera quitado el aliento. Me estaba fulminando con la mirada; al parecer estaba obteniendo esa respuesta con mucha frecuencia.

"¡Guarda silencio antes de que Carlisle me encuentre!"Él farfulló. Di un paso atrás, aprensiva.

"Lo siento." Susurré. No pude evitar observar su rostro. ¿Como podía lucir tan malhumorado? Extendió una mano pálida y me miró con sus deslumbrantes orbes verdes. Su piel era tan lisa…solo tenía unos ciertos pliegues puesto que tenía el ceño fruncido. No había notado que lo había estado mirando fijamente por mucho tiempo.

"¿Vas a sacudir mi mano o estas aquí por fobia a los gérmenes?" Me sonrojé y conecté mi mano con la suya. Su mano era fría y firme. "Soy Edward y apreciaría que no le dijeras a nadie que me vistes." Miró a su alrededor sospechosamente, sus ojos amenazantes.

"No hay problema Edward. Soy Bella." Sus ojos se volvieron a los míos.

"Bueno, Bella, buenas noches." Y antes de que pudiera responder, estaba alejándose por el pasillo a un ritmo alarmante, dejándome ver su espalda. Casi corrí hacia mi cuarto y salté a la cama. Rosalie ya estaba dormida, sujetando su almohada como si fuera su vida. Me voltee hacia la luz que había al lado de mi cama y cerré los ojos.

"Tal vez si estuviera loca, se me haría más fácil lidiar con todo esto." Susurré para mi misma. Supuestamente esta no debería ser mi vida. Supuestamente yo debería estar en casa ahora, viendo una comedia nocturna con mi papá mientras que mi mamá se quejaba del clima y preparaba palomitas de maíz. ¿Por qué no podía despertar de esta pesadilla? ¿Por qué tuvo que empezar?

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**A pesar de que Edward no aparece mucho me gusto. El siguiente es mi favorito, como ya dije. ¡Dejen Reviews!**

**Publicidad: Visiten mis otras traducciones: "A Night Without Stars" y "Kiss the Rain". ****También mi fic "I'm Okay". Acabo de actualizar hace unos días. También para las lectoras de inglés les recomiendo el fic "Wishes" de KelseyXDD. Es genial y muy gracioso. **

**Taniiah**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, aquí les traigo otro capitulo. Este es uno de mis favoritos, es muy gracioso. En fin, uno de los favoritos de la autora es el capitulo cuatro. Ustedes decidan cual les gusta más.**

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a ****Yami416****.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Capitulo tres: Introducción.**

Estaba caminando por el desierto pasillo, trayendo mi valija conmigo. Por alguna razón me estaba yendo, enojada con ese lugar, con el mundo. No podía recordar porque estaba tan furiosa pero definitivamente no me iba a quedar para averiguarlo. Llegué a las grandes puertas de metal y jalé de las manijas pero se rehusaban a moverse. Solté mi equipaje e intenté moverlas con las dos manos pero tampoco funcionó.

"¡Carlisle!" Llamé, buscando ayuda. Una de las luces al final del pasillo explotó. Me estremecí nerviosamente. "¿Alguien?" Mi voz hizo eco por el lugar pero nadie respondió.

Todas las luces empezaron a extinguirse.

"¡¿CARLISLE?!" Grité. Me aferré a las manijas de la puerta, gritando a la vez que más luces desaparecían. "¡ALGUIEN AYUDEME!" Grité. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¡¿Qué ocurría?! "¡QUIEN SEA, POR FAVOR!" La última luz se extinguió y sentí como la locura hacia sus efectos en mí. "Por favor," sollocé. Sentí unos fríos brazos asirme y a alguien susurrar mi nombre.

-

-

-

-

-

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y mi grito fue interceptado por una almohada impactando en mi cara. Rosalie estaba sentada en mi cama, fulminándome con la mirada (lo usual). Esta vez, no estaba sola. Los fríos brazos pertenecían a Carlisle, quien me estaba observando con unos preocupados ojos azules.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" preguntó. "Solo fue un sueño." Detrás de él había cuatro personas que no reconocí y Edward.

"Una pesadilla," murmuré. M di cuenta de que mis mejillas estaban mojadas por las lágrimas y me las sequé furiosamente. "Estoy bien." Dije. Carlisle se irguió y posó su mano en mi frente por un momento. Deje a mis ojos vagar por el cuarto, tratando de ignorar las miradas que estaba recibiendo. Mis ojos descansaron en un reloj que revelaba que eran las cinco y treinta de la mañana. El sol estaba apareciendo, aliviando todo el miedo y la tensión que estaba experimentando. El brillo naranja se filtró por el cuarto iluminando el rostro de los presentes.

"¿Estas segura de que estas bien?" Carlisle preguntó.

"Afirmativo." Repliqué. Me incliné para apagar mi lamparita cuando descubrí que ya estaba apagada. Le di una mirada a Rosalie quien me mando una mueca sabihonda. "Te veo en la sesión de grupo." Dije antes de pararme. Mire a Edward, quien era el único sonriendo mientras se inclinaba en la puerta. Detrás de su sonrisa, había una triste y comprensiva mirada. Me di cuenta de que lo estaba observando fijamente de nuevo y me acerqué a mi equipaje para esconder mi sonrojo.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Caminé al comedor y ordené un tazón de cereal a las señoras encargadas de la comida. La Cafetería estaba detrás de otra puerta, pero Carlisle me explicó que las reuniones durante el desayuno tenían lugar en otro cuarto. Había ocho personas, incluyéndome, en el cuarto. Estábamos sentados alrededor de una mesa blanca redonda, mirando a las otras personas en el lugar. Mantuve mi mirada en mi tazón de cereal mientras comía; especialmente porque Rosalie me observaba con asco. Había terminado la mitad cuando Carlisle, finalmente, habló.

"Buenos días a todos. Como pueden ver tenemos un nuevo miembro en nuestra división. Dos, de hecho." Señalo a una bella mujer con cabello color caramelo y ojos de un marrón oscuro. "Ella es Esme Platt, su consejera privada. Esme estará por los alrededores para atenderlos e improvisar sus condiciones. Pueden hablar con ella sobre cualquier cosa que deseen, pero estén advertidos. Ella también se asegurara de que no vuelvan a sus hábitos perjudiciales." Esme nos sonrió cálidamente y me recordó dolorosamente a Renée.

"Buenos días niños. Espero que nos podamos llevar bien y hacer mucho progreso." El clásico discurso de una terapista. Carlisle le sonrió a Esme antes de examinar su tablilla.

"Muy bien. Para el beneficio de Bella, nos empezaremos a presentar es orden alfabético. El primero es…" Todos miraron a Edward, quien estaba observando sus manos. Edward me miro antes de suspirar. Se veía aún más cansado.

"Mi nombre es Edward Masen." Le frunció el ceño a Carlisle y Carlisle se lo devolvió.

"Conoces el trato, Edward." Él dijo calmadamente.

"Mi nombre es Edward Masen y estoy aquí porque no duermo." Bueno, eso aclaraba todo.

"Edward." Carlisle dijo en un tono de advertencia.

"Estoy aquí porque no quiero dormir." Edward enmendó, pellizcando el puente de su nariz entre los dedos.

"No te estas ayudando a-"

"Estoy aquí porque tengo _miedo_ de dormir. Tengo somnifobia." Le envió a Carlisle una mirada fulminante. Mordí mi labio para prevenir una sonrisa.

"Sigamos," dijo Carlisle, viendo a otro chico que se veía más masculino que cualquiera en el cuarto y aún así no se veía mayor de diecinueve o veinte años. Era alto y musculoso con el pelo negro y rizado. Estaba sonriendo, no, riéndose disimuladamente a costa de Edward.

"Mi nombre es Emmett McCarty y estoy aquí porque la policía expuso que necesitaba control de ira." Edward resopló y cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho. Emmett lo miro, amenazante.

"Arreglemos esto afuera, Masen." Él sugirió. Noté como Esme escribía en su libreta de notas. Edward le dedicó una mueca.

"Asumiendo que dejaste de tomar esteroides y que ya puedes pasar por la puerta." Emmett sonó sus nudillos.

"Tú sabes que no utilizo drogas." Él farfulló. Edward alzó una ceja.

"Siéntate Emmett," ordenó Esme, "dejar que las personas te afecten es una muestra de falta de autocontrol." Emmett espero por un largo momento antes de obedecer a Esme. Carlisle sacudió su cabeza antes de observarme.

"Tu turno," dijo con lo que se suponía que debía ser una sonrisa alentadora. Mi rostro ardía mientras la sangre fluía por toda esa área. Todas las miradas estaban posadas en mí.

"Um," empecé. Edward me estaba observando penetrantemente. Me estaba poniendo más nerviosa. "Mi nombre es Isabella Swan. Por favor díganme Bella."

"Hecho." Dijo Emmett con una sonrisa. Le sonreí tímidamente antes de continuar.

"Estoy aquí porque tengo nictofobia." Las cejas de todos se empezaron a alzar.

"¿Te importaría explicarte, Bella?" Preguntó Carlisle. Yo sabía que él sabía que significaba nictofobia – el solo quería algún tipo de confesión de mi parte. Sabía que no había otra opción.

"Tengo… Tengo… Miedo de la oscuridad." Mire mi tazón de cereal. No se veía muy apetecible después de eso. Quería evaporarme.

"¿Qué" Dijo Emmett. "No te oí." Edward lo fulminó con la mirada mientras los otros chicos observaban con asombro.

"Ella dijo que tiene miedo de la oscuridad." Carlisle miró al cuarto hombre en la habitación. Tenía pelo color miel y ojos azules como el cristal. Había estado mirando el espacio todo el tiempo aunque sabía que estaba escuchando.

"Mi nombre es Jasper Withlock," él dijo, sin quitar los ojos de la pared, "y estoy aquí porque tengo quiebres emocionales." Carlisle sonrió y Esme garabateó.

"Buen trabajo Jazz." La siguiente persona que Carlisle miró era una chica con un corto, en puntas y negro cabello. Tenía unos peculiares ojos obsidiana y era muy diminuta como un duendecillo o una ninfa. Miraba a Carlisle con falso entretenimiento. "Mary," dijo Carlisle pero la chica no se movió. "Mary," dijo de nuevo, mirándola. Su lindo rostro se mostró enojado ante él.

"No me gusta que me llamen así," ella dijo. Su voz era como las campanas de viento.

"Alice, por favor participa." Dijo Carlisle. Alice se avivó y sonrió a nuestro pequeño grupo.

"Mi nombre es Mary Alice Brandon, pero prefiero Alice. Estoy aquí porque nadie cree que soy síquica." Rosalie hizo una mueca,

"Oye, Alice," ella dijo. "Si eres tan síquica, adivina algo." Alice la miro irritada.

"Bueno, Rosalie, predeciría tu próxima comida, pero no esta en el futuro, ¿verdad?" Risas estallaron en la habitación. Incluso Jasper soltó una sonrisa. Rosalie sacudió su cabello y frunció sus labios. Empuje mi tazón de cereal lejos de mí y me incliné en la fría mesa.

"Mi nombre es Rosalie Hale," ella dijo sin mirar a nadie, "y estoy aquí porque tengo obesofobia, el miedo de ganar peso. Tengo…bulimia." Su asco por la comida se vio más pronunciado cuando le dio una mirada a mi tazón de cereal. Me estremecí nerviosamente.

"Pero Rosalie esta progresando," dijo Carlisle, "ha estado comiendo regularmente y purgando menos. Ella esta avanzando." Observé alrededor del círculo de chicos. Ninguno mostró ningún interés o preocupación. Podía jurar que Emmett soltó una tos fingida. "De acuerdo. ¿Alguien tiene algo que compartir hoy?" El silencio que siguió a eso fue aún más perturbador.

"¿Nadie?" Dijo Esme, sonriendo. Alice levantó su mano lentamente. "¿Sí, cariño?"

"Tuve un sueño la noche anterior," ella dijo.

"Que más es nuevo," murmuró Edward.

"No era una de mis visiones habituales. Era más difícil de comprender, más difícil de encontrarle un sentido. Estaba en un lugar muy oscuro, tomando la mano de alguien. Ella estaba llorando histéricamente." Todos los pares de ojos me observaron por un segundo.

"Sigue," dijo Jasper. Las mejillas de Alice se volvieron rosadas y se aclaró la garganta.

"Bueno, después de decirle como un millón de veces que no había nada por lo cual asustarse, unas manos frías como el hielo me sujetaron de la garganta y empezaron a ahorcarme."

"¿Era la chica?" pregunté, completamente absorbida por su historia.

"No. La chica empezó a gritar y podía sentir sus manos tratando de apartarme de mi atacante."

"¿Y que hiciste, Alice?" Preguntó Carlisle. Esme estaba escribiendo furiosamente, esforzándose por seguirle el paso y parecía que había tenido una epifanía.

"Traté de consolarla," la voz de soprano de Alice era un poco más que un susurró para ese momento. "Incluso aunque estaba muriendo, aunque estaba aterrada a más no poder, tomé su mano e intenté hacerla sentir a salvo. Sentía que se lo debía…" Alice se estremeció. "Antes de morir, me las arreglé para soltar unas cuantas palabras."

"¿Y esas fueron…?" Emmett preguntó.

"No lo recuerdo." Alice rió y mi humor mejoro considerablemente. No quería saberlo.

"Buen trabajo Alice. Estoy agradecido que hayas compartido eso con nosotros." Carlisle se volteó hacía mí y asintió.

"¿Bella? ¿Te importaría contarnos sobre tu sueño?"

"Sí, Bella," dijo Rosalie. Dejo de jugar con uno de sus rubios rizos y me miró con desprecio. "Cuéntanos tu sueño. Estuviste murmurando y gritando toda la noche." Mis mejillas recalentaron y miré a la mesa.

"Rose," dijo Carlisle. "Definitivamente, no estas ayudando."

"Como si me importara," ella murmuró. "Me mantuvo despierta toda la noche. Era algo sobre: '¡Me quiero ir!' '¡Esto no es real!' '¡Alguien ayúdeme!' Era irritante."

"Cállate, Rosalie." Gruño Edward. Agitó su mano y volvió a prestar atención a sí misma.

"Puedo hablar por mi misma." Dije. "Y mi sueño era una pesadilla." Fulminé con la mirada a Rosalie. "Estoy aterrorizada de la oscuridad," dije en voz alta. Estaba sorprendida por mi repentina valentía. "Cada vez que las luces se apagan siento que el esta esperando para matarme. Se siente más profundo que solo pensarlo. Es como si él estuviera en donde la noche se encuentra."

"¿Quién?" Preguntó Esme. Edward estaba mirándome consoladoramente. Solo me irritó más.

"El asesino de mis padres," dije. Alice hizo lo posible para tratar de ocultar su expresión, pero aún así la note. "Él los mató utilizando la oscuridad como su aliado y cuando regresé a casa, los encontré ahí." Esme tenía una mano sobre su boca, una mascara de horror en su rostro. Quería irme, Quería levantarme, correr y nunca regresar. Odiaba esa mirada; esa mirada 'consoladora' que todos me daban, mientras me abrazaban y susurraban consuelos sin sentido. No me ayudaban. Solo hacían que el panorama se viera peor de lo que en realidad era.

"Ella no quiere piedad," dijo Jasper de pronto. Encontré su mirada y sonreí con aprecio. "Dejen de sentir lástima por ella."

"Gracias por compartirlo, Bella. Siento que nos ayudara a comprender tu miedo." Mordí mi labio nerviosamente. Carlisle miró su reloj y suspiró. "Ese es todo el tiempo que tenemos por hoy." Antes de que hubiese terminado la oración, Rosalie se había ido, azotando la puerta en el proceso. Esme escribió algo antes de sacudir la mano como despedida e irse. Esperando que no lo notara, voltee para mirar a Edward. Estaba parado, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, mirándome con interés. Emmett y Alice se fueron, seguidos por Jasper. Me apresure a ir detrás de él, escondiendo mi cara con mi cabello.

No sabía porque Edward hacía mi corazón latir tan rápido, o porque sus ojos esmeraldas era en lo único que pensaba cuando no estaba despotricando contra este Instituto. Él tan solo es otro hermoso adolescente somnifobico. ¿Porque tenía tanto poder sobre mis emociones? Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una mano en mi hombro. Me gire y me encontré cara a cara con Rosalie, de todas las personas.

"Bella," ella empezó, "siento haberme burlado de tu pesadilla. No sabía sobre…"

"Esta bien, lo comprendo." Ella sonrió a modo de disculpa y siguió su camino. Inconscientemente fui tras de ella, tratando de borrar de mi mente esas emociones bizarras. ¿Y que iba a hacer de todos modos? ¿Qué hacía la gente para divertirse en este lugar? Se sentía más como un asilo, que como un lugar donde las personas podían sanar.

"Isabella," escuche y reconocí esa voz como si la hubiese conocido toda mi vida. Me di la vuelta y Edward apuró su paso para alcanzarme. "Bella," él enmendó, sonriendo un poco.

"Um, ¿si?" Él era mucho más alto que yo; recién me había dado cuenta.

"Me quiero disculpar, por haber sido tan grosero contigo anoche." Wow. Todos se estaban disculpando este día. "En la noche me siento aún más cansado, verás, y no he dormido en nueve semanas." No pude evitar mostrar mi sorpresa.

"¿N-Nueve semanas?" Él se encogió de hombros.

"De todos modos, suelo caminar en los alrededores cuando no duermo, pero Carlisle lo desaprueba y usualmente me envía a la cama. No quería que me encontraran pero fue inexcusable de mi parte haberme comportado de esa manera."

"No te preocupes por eso, Edward." Dije mientras miraba mis zapaos. "Disculpa aceptada." Podía sentir mi corazón bombear más rápido, pobre.

"Espero que no lo tomes como un mal comienzo."

"En realidad, no. Entiendo completamente tu situación." Él rió, el mejor sonido que he podido oír. "¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Lo acabas de hacer, pero hazlo de todos modos."

"¿Qué es divertido aquí?" Mire hacia arriba y lo vi sonriendo. Sus ojos, tan cansados como lucían, estaban brillando. Estaba sorprendida de que no estuvieran rojos por la falta de sueño.

"Bueno, la mayoría va a los cuartos recreativos. No se nos permite hacer mucho debido a nuestro 'estado mental'" Hizo comillas aéreas con los dedos.

"¿Y la piscina?" De pronto recordé el agua cristalizada cuando llegué.

"Nadie va ahí," él dijo de pronto. Su expresión cambió, se volvió solemne y seria. Tenía curiosidad pero decidí no presionar el tema.

"¿Qué son los cuartos recreativos?" Estábamos caminando ahora, por el monocromático pasillo. Caminaba con pasos cortos, para mi beneficio.

"Un montón de cosas. Hay cuatro cuartos recreativos. Dos son para entretenimiento y equipos electrónicos y los otros dos son más educacionales. Uno de los cuartos es una gran biblioteca." Por la mirada que me dio supuse que él podía jurar que una biblioteca era música para mis oídos. Sentía que no había leído un buen libro en años.

"¿Me podrías llevar a la biblioteca?" No había prestado atención al tour que me había dado Carlisle la noche anterior.

"Claro," dijo Edward. Nos mantuvimos en silencio mientras me guiaba a ese cuarto. Con nada más que hablar, todo lo que hacíamos era mirarnos el uno al otro cada cierto tiempo. Edward no parecía del tipo que rompía el silencio y yo era muy tímida como para iniciar una conversación. Mire hacia delante cuando sentía sus ojos en mí y el hacía lo mismo cuando mis ojos estaba en él.

"Es natural." Dijo de pronto. Fruncí el ceño, confusa.

"¿Qué es?"

"El estar asustado de la oscuridad. La oscuridad representa tristeza y peligro. Es natural que alguien la repela." Aprecié su racionalización pero era muy extraña. O tal vez solo estaba pensando en voz alta.

"¿Tienes pesadillas?" Pregunté. Pude notar que estábamos llegando a la biblioteca. Nuestros pasos se volvían más lentos. Estuvo pensativo por un momento.

"No que yo recuerde." Frunció el ceño y sacudió su cabeza. "La mayoría de la gente tiene dificultad para recordar sus sueños y pesadillas."

"¿Y tú?" Él no respondió. Edward abrió la puerta de la biblioteca y me hizo un gesto para que entrara antes que él. Entré al cuarto y me encontré mirando sorprendida los estantes del tamaño de una casa.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Aquí les traje otro cap. Aparece nuestro querido Edward y descubrimos las fobias de cada uno. ¿Que pasara en la biblioteca? ¡Dejen Reviews!**

**Taniiah.**

**PD: Les recomiendo que visiten los fic de Mrz. Cullen. Especialmente "Como si fuera cierto" y "Mi perro Bolt". Y para las lectoras en ingles "A Whole New World" de .browneyedbeautyy-**

**Ambas historias estan en mis favoritas.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a ****Yami416****.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Capitulo cuatro: Fiesta.**

"Es grande, ¿no?" Edward dijo. Asentí y di un paso adelante. Todas las cortinas de las enormes ventanas estaban abiertas, permitiendo a la luz solar deslizarse y alumbrar las antiguas estanterías. Había mesas de estudio establecidas por todo el enorme cuarto. Podía escuchar el crujir del suelo de madera; una indicación que otras personas se encontraban en el mismo cuarto que nosotros. Me volví para encarar a Edward, sonriendo.

"¿Qué? ¿No hay una bibliotecaria enojona?" Lo molesté. Él sacudió su cabeza.

"Somos lo suficientemente mayores y maduros como para permanecer callados. La mayoría de las personas aquí, son personas que en realidad lo quieren estar."

"¿Te refieres a la biblioteca o la Institución?"

"Ambos." Presionó dos dedos a sus labios, diciéndome que me mantuviera en silencio, mientras caminábamos entre los pasillos.

Me maravillé ante la cantidad de los libros que adoraba que se encontraban en los estantes. _Cumbres Borrascosas, Romeo y Julieta…_y la lista seguía. Apilé la mayor cantidad posible en mis manos y sonreí para mi misma mientras observaba los estantes. Hubiese actuado mucho más entusiasta si no hubiese recordado que Edward estaba parado a mi lado. A través de pequeñas miradas lo podía ver observando cada uno de mis movimientos y cuando sonreía cuando me tropezaba con la nada o cuando casi chillaba en placer cuando encontraba uno de mis favoritos. Él escogió libros también; enormes libros sobre las filosofías de la vida, la Teoría del Caos, y morales. No lo molesté con preguntas curiosas, ya que, probablemente, los conseguía para leer toda la noche. Tomé el último que quería de una de las estanterías antes de voltearme para encararlo.

"¿Cómo los chequeamos?"**(1) **Susurré. Él se encogió de hombros.

"Usualmente, paso la mayoría de mi tiempo aquí." Me sonreí y sonrojé al mismo tiempo. "Así que tendremos que leerlos aquí." Él continuó, guiñándome. Mis ojos se abrieron en shock pero lo seguí hacia una larga mesa de madera y deje mis libros en la superficie. Ambos nos sentamos e inmediatamente empecé a leer _Cumbres Borrascosas_. Había leído el libro más de tres veces pero nunca me podía aburrir de la intrigante historia de amor. Era muy fácil olvidar mi entorno y dejar que las palabras me absorbieran y me encontré a mi misma olvidando por completo la existencia de Edward. Cuando susurró mi nombre, me sobresaltó.

"¿Si?" Susurré de vuelta. Renuentemente aparté la mirada de mi libro solo para ser atontada por su deslumbrante sonrisa torcida. Esperen, ¿su sonrisa era _torcida_? ¿Cómo _hacía_ eso?

"Disculpa que te interrumpa pero, te quería pedir un favor."

"De acuerdo, Edward"

"Todavía no te he preguntado."

"Entonces, hazlo." Otra hermosa sonrisa torcida. Desapareció rápidamente, sin embargo, y fue reemplazada por una mirada seria. Metió la mano a su bolsillo, sacó una servilleta doblada y me la tendió. La tomé aunque estaba completamente confundida.

"¿Podrías ponerlas en mi comida durante la cena esta tarde?" Abrí la servilleta y encontré dos píldoras rojas.

"¿Qué son?" Era fácil hablar con Edward. Fácil de olvidar mí entorno y quedar absorbida por nuestras palabras y nuestra burbuja.

"Son mis inductores de sueño, prescritos. Mi examen físico es en unos días y si no encuentran las sustancias de la píldora, estoy en problemas con Carlisle. Soy muy cobarde como para tomarlas por mi cuenta así que quiero que las escondas en mi comida." La comprensión me inundó.

"¿Acaso no sabrías que las píldoras estarían ahí? Realmente no sería introducirlas secretamente si tu sabes que están ahí." Él frunció el ceño.

"Puedes decir que no, si no quieres hacerlo, Bella." Cambios de humor. Clásico de las personas con insomnio.

"Lo siento. Las pondré en tu comida por ti." Él asintió y siguió su lectura. Ver a Edward leer era como mirar una estatua, 'El Pensante'. **(2)** Me hacía preguntarme que era lo que estaba pensando y que opinaba sobre el texto que estaba leyendo. Su cara estaba tan concentrada y aunque el era mucho más atractivo que 'El Pensante', los dos tenían un misterioso efecto en quienes los observaban. Había un aire místico a su alrededor. Su cabello bronce bailaba sobre sus ojos cuando la brisa venía por las ventanas. Quería ayudarlo; hacerle olvidar sus miedos y que durmiera pacíficamente. Por supuesto, sin la ayuda de medicamentos. Admiré las líneas y contornos de su cuerpo y rostro. Había una pequeña arruga en su frente mientras leía su libro que me hacía admirarlo aún más. Incluso con los signos de la fatiga y el insomnio grabados en su rostro, aún se las arreglaba para lucir imponente. Era increíble. Hubo un chirrido mientras las sillas eran arrastradas y dos personas se unían a nuestra mesa.

"¡Hola, Bella!" Susurró Alice entusiasmada. Aparte la vista de Edward con rapidez, avergonzada de que me hubiesen atrapado mirándolo.

"Hola," mire a su lado y asentí hacia Jasper, quien me estaba mirando.

"Veo que encontraste la biblioteca de tu agrado," él comentó, sonriendo un poco. Edward levantó la vista de su libro y sonrió burlonamente a Alice.

"Si, lo hice. ¿También vienes a menudo Jasper?" Él asintió. Reí un poco al ver la conversación que Edward y Alice estaban teniendo.

"Mary Alice," Edward dijo.

"Edward Anthony," dijo Alice. Le sacó la lengua y Jasper rió. "Eres de lo peor por llamarme Mary."

"¿Qué tiene de malo tu primer nombre?" Edward le dijo.

"Es soso y aburrido. En otras palabras, es normal, algo que claramente _no_ soy."

"¡Shh!" Dijo un adolescente que pasaba.

"Imbécil." Le soltó Edward, mirándolo amenazante. Alice volvió su atención a mí mientras Jasper tomaba uno de los libros que había escogido y empezó a leer.

"Así que, Bella. ¿Qué vas a hacer para tu cumpleaños número diecinueve"· Ella preguntó. Incliné mi cabeza de lado.

"¿Cómo…?"

"No te molestes." Interrumpió Edward. "Tu no quieres desperdiciar cinco minutos de tu vida en una de sus largas explicaciones." Alice me sonrió, invitadoramente.

"N-No lo sé. También es el aniversario de muerte de mis padres." Frunció el ceño y me agitó su mano.

"No seas negativa. Piensa en ello como un cumpleaños; no como un recuerdo triste. ¡Deberías tener una fiesta! Hoy día estamos once, faltan dos días para tu cumpleaños." ¿Como sabía todo eso? Mire a Edward.

"¿Se permiten fiestas aquí?"

"Con el mohín persuasivo de Alice y la debilidad de corazón de Carlisle cualquier cosa es posible." Él replicó. Jasper rió en voz alta y sonrió a Alice. Ella me miraba con una sonrisa siniestra.

"Entonces, ¿esta asegurado?" La pequeña duende apenas me conocía y estaba emocionada de que mi cumpleaños estuviera cerca mientras que yo, por otra parte, lo temía.

"¿Qué esta asegurado?"

"¿Puedo organizarte una fiesta?" Ella preguntó. Gemí infeliz. Las fiestas no eran mi fuerte. Alice tomo mi gemido como un sí y chilló calladamente. "No te preocupes, Bella. ¡Te encantara!"

"Lo dudo." Murmuré. Edward rió a mi lado y sacudió su cabeza. Alice salto de su asiento e hizo una pirueta con gracia. Jasper se levantó también y dejo mi libro en la mesa.

"Fue agradable verte, Bella," dijo suavemente. Podía distinguir su acento sureño en sus palabras. Estas emanaban modales. Asentí y él tomo su lugar al lado de Alice. No lo había notado antes pero era como si él gravitara a su alrededor. Era gracioso pensar que ella era un grácil planeta y el era su sereno satélite. ¿Acaso estaban juntos? Jasper miro a Edward. "Te veo después Edward." Él dijo. Edward, demasiado interesado en lo que estaba leyendo, asintió hacia Jasper. Alice danzó a mi lado y me dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.

"Ciao, Bella," ella dijo. "Discutiremos tu traje después." Ella se alejo danzando antes de que pudiera decir algo. Edward rió ante mi expresión de shock.

"Ella es quien ella es." Él comentó. Mire hacia el reloj colgado en la pared. Era la una y veintiséis en la tarde.

"¿Quieres almorzar conmigo?" Pregunté tímidamente. No tenía nada mejor que hacer y tenía que seguir a Edward de cerca si quería esconder las píldoras en su comida.

"Claro, Bella." Nos paramos y devolvimos los libros a las estanterías.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**(1) Cuando decía "chequeamos" se refería a registrar los libros para poderselos llevar fuera de la Biblioteca, por si alguien tenía una duda.**

**(2) Para quienes no lo sabían 'El Pensante' es una gran escultura bronce y de mármol hecha por Auguste Rodin. Es un hombre sentado en una roca con su codo sobre su rodilla y su rostro reposando en su puño, mientras intenta descifrar sus pensamientos. Se encuentra en el Musee Rodin en París o en las imagenes de Google XD. **

**En fin. Aca otro capitulo. La fiesta esta en el capitulo seis y es muy largo. Ahí se conoceran otras personas que se encuentran en la Institución. En el siguiente capitulo se conocera más sobre la historia de Rosalie y habra un acercamiento entre Edward y Bella.**

**¡Dejen reviews!**

**Taniiah.**

**PD: Les recomiendo el fic "Desde que te vi" de Mary Jane Cullen, es muy bueno y divertido. Me encanta. Y para las lectoras en ingles "Wide Awake de ****AngstGoddess003** **que es genial. Sinceramente todos los capitulos son risas aseguradas. Ambos estan en mis favoritos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a ****Yami416****.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Capitulo cinco: Drogado**

Edward y yo dejamos la biblioteca y empezamos a caminar hacía la cafetería. Deje a mis pensamientos vagar en como Alice convencería a Carlisle para organizarme una fiesta.

"Podrías haber dicho que no, si no querías una fiesta," él comentó.

"Lo sé. Pero sería más saludable para mí si es que me involucro en festividades." Nos quedamos en silencio otra vez. Escuché al suave golpeteo que producía sus zapatillas en las baldosas del suelo.

"¿Hay algo que quieras para tu cumpleaños?" Él preguntó. Miré hacia arriba para medir su expresión. Era sorpresivamente esperanzada.

"Mis padres," susurré. Sonreímos amargamente al mismo tiempo.

"Yo deseo a mi padre todos los años," él dijo. Pasamos por uno de los cuartos recreativos y pude distinguir la estruendosa voz de Emmett por encima del rugido de la música. En el mismo instante, la puerta del cuarto se abrió de golpe y la cabeza de Emmett se asomó por esta.

"¡Hola, Bella!" Él llamó. Edward y yo nos detuvimos, y nos volvimos para encararlo. "¿Quieres hacer un poco de karaoke?" Negué con la cabeza furiosamente mientras Edward reía a mi lado. Emmett finalmente pareció notar a Edward y frunció el ceño. "¿A dónde están yendo _ustedes_ dos?" Él preguntó, arqueando una ceja. Mire mis pies y me mordí el labio.

"A almorzar." Edward respondió. Emmett salió al pasillo y cerró la puerta del cuarto recreativo, ignorando a los que le pedían que regresara.

"Necesitan ir con supervisión de un adulto." Él bromeó. Nosotros tres volteamos a la derecha t entramos a la gran y poblada cafetería. Era extraño y confortante el ver lo corrientes que se veían el resto de adolescentes. No nos veíamos desequilibrados o aterradores. De hecho, apenas era notorio que todos los adolescentes en ese cuarto eran mentalmente inestables o tenían un miedo irracional. Emmett distinguió a Rosalie sentada sola en una mesa. "¿Por qué no la acompañamos?" Él sugirió.

"Se me ocurren unas cuantas razones," murmuró Edward. Caminamos lentamente a su mesa donde ella estaba comiendo una hamburguesa de queso y unas papas fritas. Emmett se hundió en el asiento a su lado y le sonrió.

"¡Hola!" Saludó entusiasmadamente.

"Hola," ella murmuró. Edward me miró antes de pararse.

"Voy a traer un poco de comida. ¿Qué te gustaría Bella?" Miré rápidamente el menú de hoy antes de responder.

"Pizza." Emmett alzó la vista hacia Edward y sonrió.

"Oye hermano, ¿podrías conseguirme unas hamburguesas?" Edward le dio una mirada que decía 'consíguetelas-tú-mismo' y caminó hacia otro lado, dejándome con Emmett y Rosalie. "Santurrón." Emmett dijo. Luego miro a Rosalie, quien estaba hábilmente mirando el espacio, ignorándonos a propósito "Así que, Rose. ¿Qué te trae, a ti, la obsesofóbica, a la cafetería? ¿No es como una cámara de tortura para ti?" Sonreí ante la rudeza de Emmett, aunque sabía que no debía. La misma pregunta estaba en mi mente.

"Carlisle me asignó ciertas veces en que tenía que comer. Era usualmente dos veces al día, un gran desayuno y cena, pero Esme añadió el almuerzo a mi horario." Ella frunció el ceño y metió otra papa a su boca. Emmett cogió una de sus papas y la comió.

"No entiendo porque odias la comida, Rosalie. Es cosa buena." Reí y sacudí mi cabeza. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

"No odio la comida, Emmett." Incliné mi cabeza hacia un lado.

"¿No lo haces?" Pregunté.

"No, no lo hago." Tomó una larga mordida de su hamburguesa y sorbió un poco de gaseosa, como para probar su punto. Podía decir que ella no iba a explicar nada más, por lo que me volví mi atención al resto de la cafetería. Era igual que en la Secundaria. Había grupos de chicos, riendo, jugando, y ridiculizándose entre ellos. Estaban los solitarios, los que preferían estar solos. Me sentía, extrañamente, como en casa. Estaba en un lugar familiar, uno en el que podía conseguir ayuda e intentar reconstruir mi vida. Edward regresó con un pedazo de pizza y una gaseosa para mí, y un sándwich de filete para él. Rosalie ya había terminado su comida y estaba escuchando a Emmett balbucear y hacer chistes.

"¿Acaso Bella les contó que esta organizando una fiesta?" Edward dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado. Resistí el impulso de estrellar mi cabeza contra la mesa.

"No." Dijeron Emmett y Rose al unísono. Ella lo dijo como una declaración. Él lo dijo con fastidio, a la vez que sonreía abiertamente.

"Bueno, Alice le esta organizando una fiesta por su cumpleaños número diecinueve. Probablemente le esta diciendo a todo el mundo mientras hablamos." Comí un pedazo de pizza y mastiqué despacio para no tener que hablar.

"¿Estoy invitada, Bella?" Rosalie preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. Asentí y tome otro pedazo de mi pizza. Emmett rió y alzó su puño en el aire.

"¡De acuerdo!" rugió. "¡Estaré ahí!"

"Dos días desde ahora." Edward dijo. Rosalie sonrió, con una hermosa sonrisa, hacía mí. Mire irritada a Edward.

"¿Te estas divirtiendo con esto, no?" Farfullé. Él sonrió y me deslumbró con su hermosa sonrisa torcida. Mire mi pizza para poder tomar aliento de nuevo.

"Por lo menos alguien lo esta haciendo," susurré para mi misma. Rosalie se levantó y dejo la mesa para tirar su bandeja. Emmett se volteó hacía mí, fulminándome con la mirada. Me encogí un poco, preguntándome que había hecho mal.

"¿Por qué no mencionaste tu cumpleaños?" Él preguntó. Edward arrancó un pedazo de pan de su sándwich y se lo lanzó a Emmett.

"Se menos rudo." Él advirtió.

"Porque no quería que nadie supiera," repliqué.

"Que mal," dijo Emmett. Tomando a Edward y a mí por sorpresa, Emmett se subió a la mesa y estampó su pie en esta. El sonido hizo eco y todos guardaron silencio mientras que los guardias de seguridad caminaban hacia nuestra mesa.

"Te vas a meter en problemas, Em," dijo Edward calmadamente. Emmett me guiño un ojo y extendió sus brazos hacía los lados. Sabía lo que vendría continuación y la única cosa que pude hacer fue susurrar 'oh, no' y esconder mi rostro detrás de mi cabello.

"¡OIGAN TODOS!" Emmett bramó. "EL TRECE DE SEPTIEMBRE HABRÁ UNA GRAN FIESTA SERÁ ORGANIZADA POR LA DIVISIÓN J, SINCERAMENTE SUYOS. TODOS ESTAN INVITADOS A LA FIESTA DE ISABELLA SWAN." Él apuntó su dedo hacía mí para mostrarle a todos quien era. "REPITO. TODOS ESTAN INVITADOS. Esperen, excepto los maniaco-depresivos. Lo siento chicos pero ustedes me horripilan demasiado. ESTEN AHÍ A LAS SEIS EN PUNTO." Acababa de _morir_ de la vergüenza. Los guardias de seguridad le ordenaron a Emmett que se sentara y él obedeció. Rosalie regresó y lo miró molesta.

"Pudiste haber sido más sutil." Ella dijo, enojada. "Las invitaciones no han pasado de moda." Asentí en acuerdo y seguí escondiendo mi rostro del resto del cuarto. La cafetería seguía zumbando por el parloteó y las risas, pero era un nuevo zumbido. Un zumbido sobre mí; la chica nueva que cumplía diecinueve en dos días. Una mano fría apartó el cabello de mi rostro y lo puso detrás de mi oreja. Me congelé mientras mi corazón cometía un suicido. Edward alejó su mano, aún mirándome, y tomó un pedazo de su sándwich. Rosalie alzó una ceja y Emmett rugió en risas.

"Buen movimiento Edward," él dijo con un guiño exagerado. Edward sacudió su cabeza y se levantó de la mesa.

"Te veo en la cena, Bella," dijo antes de irse.

-

-

-

-

-

-

La cena vino mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba. Tal vez porque perdí la mayoría de mi tiempo evitando a Alice y sus planes para la fiesta. O tal vez porque el tiempo volaba para mí cuando estaba aburrida. Mantuve las píldoras de Edward en el bolsillo de mis jeans y trate de actuar de forma tranquila mientras entraba a la cafetería. Mi mente seguía perdida en el momento exacto en que la mano de Edward había tocado mi cabello, y eso solo me ponía más nerviosa a su alrededor. ¿Estaba tratando de arruinar mi compostura cuando estaba cerca de él? Y lo más importante, ¿acaso se daba cuenta de ello? Toda la "pandilla" estaba junta para la cena. Me refiero a la división J. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward y su nuevo miembro, yo. No parecían querer hablar mucho, excepto por algún insulto ocasional. Alice le estaba gritando a Emmett por arruinar lo que supuestamente era "el sofisticado _soiree_ de Bella". Todos estábamos comiendo lo mismo; filete, arroz y puré de papas. Tenía que admitir que la comida era increíblemente excelente.

"¡…y luego tienes la _audacia_ de decirles la hora sin mi consentimiento!" Alice terminó con un estridente tono de voz. Emmett tragó todo lo que tenía en su boca y la fulminó con la mirada.

"La última vez que me fijé, era el _soiree _de Bella." Él dijo la palabra, como si de una lisura se tratase. Edward y yo reímos al mismo tiempo en que Alice lanzó un croissant directamente a la boca de Emmett. Jasper se sujetó las costillas mientras reía y yo sacudí mi cabeza mientras que Emmett murmuraba "gracias" con la boca llena. Discretamente, solté las píldoras en el puré de Edward antes de mezclarlas con su cuchara. Él me observó todo el tiempo.

"Si me molestas más, Emmett, solo un _poco_ más, serás excluido de la fiesta." Dijo Alice.

"No lo será." Salté de pronto. Emmett se veía sorprendido al ver que lo defendía. "Es mi fiesta y Emmett sabe como alegrar un lugar." Alice le sacó la lengua. Luego le lanzó otro croissant.

"Tú ganas esta vez." Dijo ella a través de sus labios fruncidos.

"No me sorprende que estés aquí, _Mary_," bromeó Emmett. "Estas demente. Elfo loco." La cara de Jasper cambió al mismo tiempo en que la de Alice lo hizo. Rosalie mordisqueó un croissant y los miró con ojos emocionados. El adorable rostro de Alice se convirtió en una mascara de desesperación que perforó mi pecho. Se puso de pie y se fue con Jasper siguiéndola. Fulminé con la mirada a Emmett, quien se veía boquiabierto.

"Idiota," dijo Rosalie golpeándolo suavemente en la cabeza.

"¿Qué dije?" Él preguntó.

"Ella detesta que le digan loca," explicó Edward, "pero tú no podrías haberlo sabido. No es tu culpa." Me paré y sorbí un poco de mi ponche de frutas.

"Voy a ver si esta bien." Dije antes de irme. Empujé las puertas de la Cafetería y caminé por los pasillos, buscando a Alice y a Jasper. Esperaba que no estuviera muy herida. Emmett no quería ofenderla pero podía entender porque eso la afectaba. Di vuelta en la esquina del pasillo y vi a Alice y Jasper abrazados. Me sonrojé y retrocedí antes de que me vieran; no quería ser la que arruinara su momento.

"Detesto el no pertenecer aquí Jazz." La escuché susurrar. El dolor en su voz me sobresaltó.

"Lo sé Alice. Nosotros no pertenecemos aquí. Los dos sabemos eso." Jasper dijo. Fruncí el ceño. ¿No pertenecen aquí?

"¿Por qué otras personas pueden _pretender _ser síquicas y las que lo son en realidad son encerradas en instituciones mentales?" Escuche un débil sollozo. Me asomé y vi que la estaba abrazando de nuevo.

"Sé que tu eres real. Nadie más hubiese podido saber como me mandaron aquí y también estar tan enterado acerca del asesinato." ¡¿Asesinato?! ¡¿Qué asesinato?! Ella sonrió y puso una mano en su mejilla. Él secó una lágrima que amenazaba con caer por un lado de su rostro.

"Y tu eres un empatico. Nunca fue un quiebre emocional. Estoy tan agradecida que nos hayamos encontrado en este lugar." Ella cerró sus ojos por unos breves instantes. "Eres un maravilloso mejor amigo." Sentía que estaba interrumpiendo un momento _**muy**_ privado. Jasper rió y puso ambas manos en los lados de su rostro.

"Eres más que eso para mí Alice. Y quiero ser más que eso para ti." Y el alto y callado Jasper se inclinó y besó a la pequeña y peculiar Alice. Sus delgados brazos se enredaron a su alrededor y yo corrí, sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar y ver. ¿Alice sabía sobre un asesinato? ¿Jasper estaba enterado del secreto? ¿Qué _diablos_ estaba ocurriendo?

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Otro cap, sorry por la tardanza, en fin. El capiyulo pasado conté mal y me di cuenta de que recien en el capitulo 7 es la fiesta, pero aquí se descubrieron otras cosas y hubo acercamiento de Edward y Bella. La historia de Rose aparece en el sgt. capitulo y esta vez si conté bien XD**

**¡Dejen reviews!**

**Besos, **

**Taniiah**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a ****Yami416****.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Capitulo seis: Confiar.**

Después de la cena, fui a darme una ducha. Me cambien en un pantalón de buzo y una camiseta de manga larga; el clima no era tan generoso como ayer. La noche era fría y ventosa, perfecta para dormir bien- para una persona normal. Traté de que mi mente no se entretenga en la oscuridad. Mientras iba a mi cuarto, vi a Edward caminando en el pasillo, no, trotando. Alzó la vista y me vio.

"Bella," él dijo. Caminé hacia él y sonreí.

"¿Las píldoras no hacen efecto todavía?" Lo molesté. Él me sonrió y me dio un codazo juguetón.

"No, no todavía. Gracias de nuevo por hacer esto." Reí incómodamente-Edward tenía un efecto extraño en mí.

"No hay problema, Edward. Estoy contenta de poder ayudar."

"Yo también." Nos quedamos ahí, sonriéndonos.

"Ve a la cama, Edward," dijo una voz calmada de pronto. Edward rodó sus ojos y yo reí de nuevo. Él paso sus dedos por su cabello, susurró "buenas noches" y se fue por su camino.

"Eres un aguafiestas, Carlisle," él bromeó.

"Por tu salud, tengo que serlo." Le sonreí a Carlisle y me despedí de él con la mano. "Duerme bien, Bella." Él dijo. Entré a mi cuarto y encontré a Rosalie sentada en mi cama. La miré por un largo momento.

"¿No te vas a venir a sentar conmigo?" Ella dijo dulcemente. Me debatí a mi misma si era un complot para matarme. Seguramente lo haría de otra forma si esa fuera la razón, ¿no? Camine lentamente hasta llegar a su lado y me senté, sonrojándome furiosamente.

"¿Qué hay?" Pregunté débilmente. Ella sonrió y palmeó mi hombro.

"Relájate, Bella. No muerdo." Me podría haber engañado. "Quiero que sepas más de mí, ya que yo ya sé mucho sobre ti. Quiero que seamos amigas."

"Yo también quiero eso, Rosalie." Ella se acomodó de tal modo en que una de sus piernas estaba en la cama y otra colgaba de ella. Copié su movimiento y ambas nos encontrábamos cara a cara.

"Mi vida es horrible," ella empezó. "Hasta este día he sido afortunada y desafortunada simultáneamente. Quiero que sepas porque."

"De acuerdo."

"Mi madre es una hermosa y famosa actriz. Estoy segura que la debes de haber visto en entrega de premios y estrenos de películas en la televisión. Ella conoció a mi padre, quien era productor de una de las películas en las que actuó. Para ganar más publicidad y espectadores, ellos empezaron a salir y a demostrar su amor artificial."

Mis ojos estaban punzando.

"Yo era su querida hija nacida de ese amor artificial. Su pequeño error pero también su nueva oportunidad a la fama. Para hacerla más conocida, me hacía desfilar alrededor como un trofeo, o una muñeca de porcelana; forzada a ser la imagen de la perfección." Ella suspiró y miró hacia uno de sus rizos dorados. "Hasta este día espero ser idolatrada. Mientras crecía, mi madre siempre me ridiculizaba. Recuerdo que ella siempre me decía que cada porción de comida que ingería me iba a hacer aun más espantosa. 'Cada cosa que comas Rosalie, te hará gorda e indeseable.' Luego ella fingía desmayarse por las desgracias de tener una hija obesa."

"No hay nada malo en tu aspecto." Susurré. "No importa como alguien luzca, simplemente esa era la forma en la que se suponía que debía lucir. Redondo, delgado, gordo, escuálido, alto, bajo. Todas esas son etiquetas usadas por empresarios para crear una inútil imagen de la humanidad; una imagen a la que nadie se puede asemejar. Ellos solo quieren que todos crean que la perfección viene en una botella."

"Eso lo sé. Ahora. Y estoy tratando de ayudarme a mi misma. De todos modos, me empecé a preocupar demasiado que de pronto deje de comer. Cuando finalmente me desmaye y tuve un ataque, fui enviada aquí después de haber sido diagnosticada con obesofobia. Empecé a…vomitar para mantenerme delgada."

"Así que, ¿por eso estas aquí?" Ella asintió.

"Pero quiero aclarar este malentendido. No odio la comida. En realidad no lo hago. Detesto la preocupación y los recuerdos que esta trae. Estuve hablando con Esme últimamente para descifrar mis emociones. Con cada mordida que tomo, es como si pudiera escuchar a mi madre gritándome sobre la pequeña e inútil cerda que soy. No lo puedo soportar. No la puedo soportar. No puedo _soportar_ comer y ser recordada de que nunca voy a ser aceptada en el ojo publico." Situé mi mano en su hombro y lo apreté confortadoramente.

"Te acepto Rose"

"Gracias por ser la única." Ella se puso de pie y caminó hacia su cama. Mientras se cubría con las sábanas, ella dijo, "Y eso es por lo cual eres tan agradable Bella. Eres un maravilloso ejemplo de lo que el mundo debería ser. No se puede evitar que por eso le gustes a Edward." Y con esas últimas palabras vibrando en mis oídos, prendí la lámpara que se hallaba al lado de mi cama y espere al fresco montón de pesadillas a que me tomaran presa.

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Hoy vamos a intentar un ejercicio de confianza." Dijo Esme después del desayuno. "Carlisle y yo lo discutimos y creemos que para superar sus problemas y miedos, ustedes necesitan confiar en otros y confiarles sus miedos." Alcé mis manos sobre mi cabeza y me estiré lo más que pude. Mis músculos estaban agarrotados. Tal vez necesitaba otro colchón.

"Quiero que los hombres formen una se alineen lado a lado y que se preparen a atrapar a las mujeres." Alice se alejó hacia los brazos de Jasper y se paró con su espalda frente a su pecho. Rosalie me guiñó un ojo antes de caminar hacía el enorme Emmett. Me voltee a mirar a Edward y me sorprendí ante lo que vi. Con solo una noche de sueño se veía dramáticamente mejor. Su piel pálida brillaba tenuemente ante la iluminación y su rostro estaba calmado y relajado. Las bolsas masivas bajo sus ojos apenas eran notorias y se veía más hermoso que nunca. Sus resplandecientes ojos esmeraldas se encontraron con los míos en un trance subconsciente. Mis pies se movieron hacia él sin mi consentimiento. Era casi doloroso voltearme de modo que mi espalda lo encaraba. Esme sonrió y sujetó su carpeta como si su vida dependiera de ello. Carlisle dio un paso adelante y asintió.

"Ahora, a la cuenta de tres, quiero que las mujeres dejen que sus cuerpos caigan en los brazos de los hombres. Confíen en ellos y permítanse perder el control." Lentamente estire mis brazos al frente mío y tomé grandes bocanadas de aire. Mi cuerpo estaba temblando y mi respiración se estaba transformando a hiperventilación con cada segundo que pasaba. Mire a Rosalie y vi que estaba fulminando con la mirada a Emmett.

"Más te vale que no me dejes caer." Ella dijo antes de volverse a voltear.

"Ni siquiera lo soñaría, hermosa." Emmett dijo. Esme frunció el ceño.

"Ordenarle a alguien no prueba que confíes en ellos, Rosalie." Mire a Alice que estaba sonriendo a si misma, esperando pacientemente para la señal de caer en los brazos de su amor.

"Uno…" Dijo Carlisle y todos se quedaron en silencio. _Por favor, no me dejes caer. Por favor, no me dejes caer. Por favor…_ "Dos…" Carlisle dijo lentamente. Mordí mi labio. "¡Tres!" _Permítete perder el control._ Escuche a mi mente repetir mientras mi cuerpo seacercaba al suelo. Destellos de mi madre y padre mutilados pasaron frente a mis ojos antes de esconderse de nuevo. Mantuve mis ojos cerrados mientras luchaba contra las imágenes pero podía sentir unos fríos y suaves brazos alrededor de mis hombros. Esos fuertes brazos me ayudaron a ponerme de pie antes de voltearme para encarar a su hermoso dueño.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Edward preguntó. Parpadeé y sentí las tibias lagrimas deslizarse por mi rostro.

"Maldición," murmuré mientras las borraba. Antes de que Edward pudiera decir algo, Esme se me acercó y me envolvió en sus brazos.

"Esta bien, cariño." Ella susurró. Me soltó y sonrió; su intento de consuelo. "¿Quieres compartirlo con el resto del grupo?" Jasper aún sostenía a Alice, acunándola en sus brazos aunque sus ojos estaban fijos en mí. Sacudí mi cabeza y me paré con mi espalda frente al pecho de Edward.

"¡Uno…dos…tres!" Dijo Carlisle de nuevo. Cayendo en os brazos de Edward, vi de nuevo los ensangrentados rostros de mis padres. Mientras me sujetaba, más lagrimas derramé. Estaban apareciendo como cascadas. Las sequé rápidamente y salí corriendo del cuarto, ignorando a las voces que llamaban mi nombre en sorpresa. Caminé con velocidad por los pasillos, luchando contra las emociones que salían a flote de mi interior junto con mis lágrimas. Esa era la razón por la que siempre me mantenía en control. Si mi control fallaba en cualquier por cualquier segundo, toda la angustia y la pena salían a la superficie. No quería mostrarle a nadie mi vulnerabilidad. Podía ser fuerte como todos los demás. Tenía que serlo. El mundo no cambiara mis sentimientos y sería agradable – solo miren lo que le hicieron a mis padres. Siendo tan torpe como lo era, tropecé con los cordones de mis zapatos y cerré los ojos, esperando el dolor una vez que cayera al piso. Nunca vino. En vez de eso, esos maravillosos brazos fríos estaban alrededor mío de nuevo, impidiendo que mi rostro se estampara en el piso. Mire el preocupado rostro de Edward y forcé una sonrisa. Viendo a través de eso, él rodó los ojos y me equilibro sobre mis pies.

"Puedes confiar en mí Bella," él dijo con una sonrisa conciliadora. "Siempre estare ahí para atraparte cuando caigas."

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**¿Acaso Edward no es para amarlo? Yo sinceramente ame la última frase. Edward es demasiado tierno. ¿Por qué no existen hombres así? Deberíamos hacer una lista:**

**1.-Edward Cullen.**

**¡Ayudenme a continuar la lista de hombres que harán del mundo un mejor lugar! XD Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, deje reviews. El siguiente es la fiesta, es muy largo, pero lo tendre para el proximo fin de semana junto con I'm Okay.**

**Besos,**

**Taniiah**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a Yami416.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Capitulo siete: Regalo.**

"Bella, si no cooperas, ¿para que me molesto?"

"Exactamente mi punto, Alice. No te molestes." Ella se rió como si hubiera dicho algo gracioso y paso un peine por mi cabello.

"Me amaras por esto cuando todos los que están en la fiesta te vean en diez minutos."

"O te odiare y me esconderé en un cuarto lleno de luces por el resto de mi vida." Ella me ignoró y aplicó rimel a mis ojos.

"Ahora junta tus labios." Obedecí. Rosalie se puso de pie después de ver mi tortura por tres horas. Ella había estado acostada en la cama de Alice, viendo revistas (revistas ilegales ya que Carlisle no la quería alrededor de cosas que la fomentaran a purgar) mientras que yo pasaba por el espantoso proceso de prepararme para mi fiesta de cumpleaños. Las dos mujeres vieron su creación cuidadosamente ahora que estaba casi acabada.

"Ella se ve ridículamente pálida, Alice. ¿Cómo te sientes Bella?" La verdad era, que me sentía enferma del estomago. Había estado temiendo ese día desde que me di cuenta de que los cumpleaños venían todos los años, sin importar quien muriera. Quería quitarme todo ese maquillaje y llorar hasta que estuviera feliz, pero Alice no aceptaba eso.

"Me siento bien," casi chillé. Iba a odiar esta fiesta casi tanto como odiaba este día. Alice frunció los labios y despeinó su cabello negro en puntas.

"Te verías bien con un poco de color."

"Y rubor," sugirió Rosalie.

"No tiene sentido. Ella se ruboriza todo el tiempo." No hoy. Nunca hoy. Podía recordar mi cumpleaños número dieciocho como si hubiese sido hace unas horas. Pero tenía diecinueve ahora. Había pasado un año desde ese día. Todo un año. Iba a _cumplir años_ ese día – este día – todos los años, hasta que falleciera. Mi propio cumpleaños nunca me dejaría olvidar.

"Sonrójate Bella." Mire el espacio, parpadeando furiosamente para contener las lágrimas. ¿Por qué estaban haciendo esto? El rostro de Alice de pronto se volvió excitado.

"Bella," ella dijo. "Edward te ama." ¡Maldita sea! El sonrojo acudió a mis mejillas sin importar mis esfuerzos por mantenerme calmada. Se juntó en mis pómulos y los mantuvo rojos. "Perfecto." Alice susurró. Me puse de pie y me mire en el espejo de cuerpo completo que había en su cuarto. Alice y Rosalie habían hecho un gran trabajo, tenía que admitir. Todo el maquillaje había sido aplicado a la perfección y la ropa que Alice de alguna manera consiguió, era genial. Estaba usando un corsé negro de encaje junto con unos pantalones pitillo negros y unas simples ballerinas negras. Mi cabello color chocolate estaba amarrado en una media cola y la mitad de mi cabello fluía libremente a mi alrededor. Me voltee hacia Alice y Rosalie antes de sonreír genuinamente.

"Muchas gracias." Alice me empujó a la silla que Rosalie había robado de uno de los cuartos recreativos y me dio una mirada severa.

"Te estoy manteniendo como rehén."

"¿Qué?"

"Nadie tiene permitido verte por los siguientes siete minutos." Rosalie se paró.

"Bueno, no soy un perro guardián. Tengo que alistarme también." Alice hizo un puchero. "Haz esa cara todo el tiempo que quieras." Ella se volteó hacia mí y me dio sus ojos de cachorro triste.

"Isabella," ella dijo a través de su puchero, "tú no dejaras este cuarto, ¿verdad?"

"¿No lo haré?"

"No. No lo harás. Te quedaras aquí y esperaras por seis minutos hasta que venga a recogerte, ¿verdad?" Asumí que el otro minuto sería utilizado para caminar a la Cafetería, donde la fiesta tenía lugar. Tenía que preguntarle a Carlisle como cayó bajo el hechizo de Alice.

"¿Lo haré?"

"Coopera conmigo Bella," Alice gruñó.

"Bien. Me quedaré aquí hasta que vengas a recogerme." Ella se acercó más a la puerta.

"¡Y no dejes que nadie te vea!"

"Tratare," murmuré mientras ella se iba. Tan pronto como escuché la puerta cerrarse, corrí al espejo para darme otro vistazo. La otra verdad era que, no quería que ninguna otra persona que no fuera Edward pensara que me veía genial esta noche. ¿Le gustaría la forma en que me veía ahora? ¿Le gustaba la forma en la que me veía antes?

Una vez que termine de reflexionar sobre mis inseguridades, practiqué sentarme "encantadoramente" en una silla – como Alice me había enseñado. Una vez que hubiera echo mi "gran entrada" a la fiesta, me sentaría en una silla para que todo el mundo supiera que y era la chica del cumpleaños – tacha eso, la _mujer_ del cumpleaños – con una fiesta en una Institución Mental. Reí pensando en las probabilidades de encontrar a una persona tan loca como Alice. Ella estaba a otro nivel. Una corriente de angustia me recorrió al pensar en como mi madre hubiese adorado a Alice y todas las cosas increíbles que ella estaba haciendo por mi. Estaba devastada. Mis padres nunca podrían despedirse de mí y mandarme a la Universidad. Mi padre nunca me llevaría hacia el altar para encontrarme con mi esposo; nunca podría pedirle formalmente su bendición. Todas las cosas sobre las que ellos amaban hablar ahora, eran cosas que nunca sería capaz de verlos hacer. Aún cuanto odiaba mis cumpleaños antes no se podía comparar a como los detestaba ahora. Parpadee repetidamente, forzando a mis lágrimas para que volvieran a mi cabeza. Odiaba llorar y lo hacía tan seguido. Alguien llamó a la puerta y me paré y me apuré en arreglar mi compostura.

"¡Ya voy!" Dije. No podía dejar que Alice me viera de esa forma, no después de todo lo que había hecho para organizarme esta fiesta. Inhale velozmente y exhale igual de rápido. Tocaron más veces la puerta, más urgentes que la primera vez. "¡Ya voy!" Dije de nuevo. ¿Tenía que apurarme tanto en mi cumpleaños? Me acerqué a la puerta, regulando mis emociones o escondiéndolas. Para alguien que tenía las mejores intenciones en el corazón, Alice podría hacerlas parecer – Esta no era Alice. Este era un _dios_. Un bello dios griego que había venido a alegrarme con su presencia.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Bella Swan," dijo Edward. Él se veía tan sorprendido de verme como yo a él. Su belleza era tan solo… ¡Increíble! Incluso aunque estaba con una remera negra de mangas largas y pantalones negros, él superaba a cualquier hombre en la zona. Oh, ¿Por qué, _porque_ Alice tenía que torturarme de esta manera? ¿_Era_ esto obra de Alice?

"Gracias," susurré. De pronto, recordé la promesa que había hecho a Alice y estampé la puerta para cerrarla antes de que viera mi atuendo.

"¡¿Bella?!" Él toco la puerta de nuevo. "¿Está todo bien?"

"Erm…sí." Dije, presionando mi rostro contra la puerta.

"¿Puedes abrir la puerta, por favor?" Di vuelta al pomo y lentamente abrí la puerta. Me detuve de modo que solo mi rostro estuviera visible.

"Lo siento, Edward" Él rió y empujo la puerta para abrirla. No intente detenerlo.

"Alice me advirtió que reaccionarias así," él dijo. ¡Argh! ¡Así que esto era obra suya! "Estoy aquí con ordenes especificas, señorita Swan," él me saludó. "Estoy aquí para escoltarla a la Cafetería." Su sonrisa burlona desapareció y sus ojos viajaron de mi cara a mi atuendo y de vuelta. "Bella, te ves…" Él sacudió su cabeza y sonrió. "Me faltan las palabras." Sentí mi sangre abandonar mi cuerpo y agolparse en mi rostro, profundizando mi sonrojo. Él me tendió su brazo. "¿Hacemos nuestra entrada, hermosa?" Asentí y junte mi brazo con el suyo. Al menos sujetándome de Edward, impediría que me cayera de cara en frente de todos.

Nuestra caminata a la Cafetería fue silenciosa y aún así, no fue incomoda. Él estaba calmado y desprendía indiferencia todo el tiempo, aunque yo estaba ridículamente semi-conciente.

Había silencio del otro lado de las puertas de la cafetería. Sabía lo que me esperaba. Alice me había advertido que quería hacer mi fiesta de cumpleaños completamente tradicional, ella había planeado que todo el mundo gritara esa espantosa palabra.

"¿Qué te parece si intercambiamos lugares de modo que hoy sea tu cumpleaños?"

"Buen intento Bella." El deshizo nuestro agarre y me tomó de la mano. Sin importar la fría temperatura de su mano, la mía se sentía caliente. Era una zona reconfortante de la cual nunca quería salir. "Estarás bien. Todo esto es sobre ti." Reí nerviosamente.

"¿Cómo paso todo esto, Edward? Todo es tan increíble."

"Tal vez Alice estaba aburrida." Miró el reloj de oro que había estado escondido bajo su manga. "Si no estamos allí en cuarenta y cinco segundos, ella va a tener mi cabeza como desayuno." Suspiré al mismo tiempo que el le daba un apretón cariñoso a mi mano.

"Tan solo sonreiré y lo aguantare por seis horas." Usé la mano que no estaba sujeta por Edward, para abrir las puertas de la Cafetería. El coro de gritos sonó en mi oído, resonando en mi cerebro.

"¡SORPRESA!" rugió la gran multitud.

"En realidad no lo es," murmuré. Solo Edward me oyó, y me dio un codazo.

"¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, BELLA!" A través de la muchedumbre podía ver a mis amigos; Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper y la mente maestra detrás de todo esto, Alice. Rosalie estaba usando un hermoso polo escotado rojo de seda con una minifalda de jean y unos stilettos rojos. Alice se veía adorable con su polo negro de manga tres cuartos con unos pantalones apretados color verde y unos stilettos negros con detalles verdes. Podía ver a Carlisle y Esme parados juntos, sonriéndome. Mis ojos se ensancharon al ver a Carlisle poner su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Esme; probablemente no fui tan observadora los dos días que estuve aquí. Alice sonreía abiertamente mientras Jasper y Emmett rugían sus risas. Ellos se estaban divirtiendo a costa de mi vergüenza por estar con Edward. Vi con horror como Alice y Rosalie se daban los cinco. Me di cuenta de que tenía que responder y sonreí tan convincentemente como pude.

"Muchas gracias, ¡disfruten de la fiesta!"

"Dale" Gritó Emmett. La música tecno escapo de los altavoces y llenó la habitación. Felicitaciones y gritos sonaron en el aire y la cafetería de pronto se convirtió en una pista de baile. Todas las mesas ya habían sido puestas contra la pared para las personas que querían hablar o comer. En el medio de la cafetería estaban todos verdaderamente "vivos". Tenía que agradecer a Alice por no decorar el lugar con guirnaldas y con demasiadas luces tintineantes. Las luces aquí eran tintineantes, pero estaban combinadas con la luz normal, para darme una sensación de seguridad. Rojas, verdes, azules, amarillas y blancas luces fueron combinadas para darle esa sensación de "vida" a la fiesta. Yo no sabia cuanto podría aguantar por la medida de la oscuridad. Edward me llevó a mi asiento de cumpleañera y me dijo algo que no pude entender por el fuerte sonido de la música.

"¡¿Qué?!" Grité. Él sonrió y se alejó caminando. Busqué frenéticamente a mí alrededor por alguien con el que pudiera conversar. Me sentía abandonada. Todos estaban bailando y moviéndose al ritmo de los altavoces que mi suave voz era absorbida por la potencia de la música.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños!" Gritó una persona en mi oído. Salté y me voltee para encararla. Tenía cabello de color rojo jengibre que le llegaba a los codos y entusiastas ojos marrones. Estaba sonriendo de una manera muy alegre. Era ligeramente perturbador. "¡Mi nombre es Cassie, Bella!" Ella extendió su mano y yo la estreche.

"Gracias por venir," dije incómodamente. De pronto, empezó a bailar.

"¡No hay problema! ¡Amo esta canción!" Inmediatamente, me empecé a preguntar porque estaba aquí. Lo que quiero decir es que, ella parecía una hiperactiva adolescente normal. Ella dejo de bailar y de pronto su rostro se torno serio.

"Sé que te estas preguntando porque estoy aquí," ella dijo. Su voz era casi imperceptible. Asentí, repentinamente, levemente asustada de Cassie. "Múltiple personalidad." Empezó a bailar de nuevo, riendo y sacudiendo sus caderas. Su top negro brillaba bajo las luces y su cabello rojo giraba a su alrededor, haciéndola lucir como una chica en un videoclip. Era difícil de creer que tuviera más de una personalidad. Claro, era un poquito espeluznante, pero podía imaginarme llevándome bien con alguien como ella. Un chico apareció de la nada y la guió lejos de mí, más cerca de la pista de baile. Ella sacudió su mano como despedida y gritó 'feliz cumpleaños' por encima del sonido de la música. La gente de aquí parecían extrañamente cuerdas. Aunque, no estaba completamente segura de mi cordura. Bajaron el volumen a la música y escuche el micrófono prenderse.

"¡¿Cómo se la están pasando, mundo?!" Emmett gritó. Ah, sabía que era una buena idea asegurarme que el asistiera a mi fiesta. "Solo quería felicitar personalmente a Isabella Swan. ¡Tienes que crecer, Bella! ¡No más luces en la noche!" Me sonroje a más no poder ante su comentario pero nadie me estaba observando. Alice bailo hasta llegar hasta mí, trayendo a Jasper de la mano. Había una ligera capa de sudor en su frente. Ella y Jasper debieron haber estado bailando.

"¿Qué te parece?" Ella preguntó después del pequeño discurso de Emmett.

"Asombroso," dije sonriendo. "Te superaste a ti misma."

"Ella siempre lo hace," dijo Jasper. Alice frunció el ceño.

"Solo tengo que ajustar otra cosa," ella dijo. Tomo mi mano y me levanto de mi asiento. "¡Ve y festeja! No quiero que estés sentada aquí."

"Pero _tú_ me dijiste que me sentara aquí y saludara a la gente."

"Si, pero no esperaba que me hicieras caso." Reí y Alice y Jasper volvieron a la pista de baile mientras otra canción empezó a sonar.

"Feliz cumpleaños Bella," dijo otra voz que no reconocí. Mire a mi lado y había una chica con un sorprendentemente largo cabello negro y una sombría expresión. Estaba ojeando a Emmett, quien estaba riendo y gritando cosas sobre la música. "Soy Lizzie de la División E."

"Hola Lizzie," dije. Ella me estaba deprimiendo con su presencia. Su vestimenta era de buen gusto; una camisola morada con un chal negro y unos jeans. Ella se sentó en mi silla y cruzó sus piernas.

"¿Puedo preguntarte porque estas aquí?" Ella dijo.

"Nictofobia," respondí rápidamente, esperando no tener que explicar. Ella asintió.

"Yo tengo autofobia. Miedo a estar sola y todo eso" Ella rió, pero había un borde suicida en su risa. "¡Supongo que estoy en la fiesta correcta!" Nos sonreímos mutuamente.

"¡Oye, cumpleañera!" Gritó otra chica. Ella bailo hasta llegar a nosotras a través de la multitud. Era muy linda; tenía el cabello largo y negro que estaba separado en dos coletas que hacían una cascada hacía su estomago, una capucha negra a la par con unos jeans y unas converse grises, y grandes ojos ónices. Inmediatamente, noté que sus ojos estaban rojos. Estos se movían continuamente, como si esperara que alguien sacara un arma en cualquier momento. Era increíblemente baja, más que Alice por unos cuantos centímetros. Su joven cara revelaba su edad; trece. "¡Esta fiesta es de locos!" Ella dijo con una sonrisa. Sonreí y asentí.

"¡Me alegra que estés a gusto!"

"¡Lo estoy, lo estoy! Oye, ¿Por qué estas en este cuchitril de todos modos?"

"Nictofobia," dijo Lizzie por mí. La chica saltó ante la voz de Lizzie, como si recién hubiera notado su presencia.

"¿Y tú eres…?"

"Lizzie. Estoy aquí por autofobia. ¿Tú?"

"Soy Adriana. Solo díganme Adrian. Estoy aquí por necrofobia." Sus ojos se movieron nerviosamente de nuevo. "No hay nada…muerto por aquí, ¿no?" Sacudí mi cabeza.

"¡Por supuesto que no!"

"Bien. Porque…me pondría loca. Así que, Bella, ¿Cuántos años tienes ahora?"

"Diecinueve," Lizzie dijo por mi de nuevo. Asentí para confirmar su declaración. Adrian secó el sudor de su piel pálida.

"¿Qué eres, su secretaria?" Sorpresivamente, Lizzie rió.

"¿Cuándo sabes la respuesta a una pregunta, no la contestas?"

"¡ADRIANA!" Rugió una voz desconocida. Adrian rió y se escondió detrás de mí entre risitas.

"No les digas que estoy aquí," ella dijo como si las dos chicas que se nos acercaban no la fueran a ver. La primera chica de las dos tenía el pelo corto y rubio y ojos azules. Su rostro estaba enfurecido mientras buscaba a Adrian. La segunda chica tenía el cabello rubio y le llegaba por los hombros, atado en dos coletas y anteojos que escondían sus ojos verdes. Era alta y delgada y estaba usando una chompa estilo vestido. Tenía un accesorio extraño; un gran collar que estaba segura que estaba hecho de ajo. Podía decir fácilmente cual era su fobia.

"¡¿Dónde esta?!" Dijo la primera chica.

"Tranquilízate Selena." Dijo la segunda chica. Ella me miró y sonrió. "¡Feliz cumpleaños Isabella! Soy Emma. Selena y Adrian son de la división B. Yo soy de la división X."

"Hola Emma. ¡Estoy feliz que hayan podido venir! Oh, y llámenme Bella." Adrian rió detrás de mí, pero siguió escondiéndose. Los ojos de Emma se enfurecieron.

"¡Adriana, sal de detrás de Bella!"

"¡Tú no puedes verme!" Dijo Adrian.

"_Claro_," dijo Emma. "No te podemos ver. Y como no te podemos ver, supongo que es seguro que saque mi ratón muerto y lo arroje…oh…digamos, detrás de Bella." Sentí a Adrian estremecerse. Selena cruzó los brazos y fulminó su mirada a través de mí.

"Adrian, ¡tu _sabes_ que tengo insectofobia! ¡¿Por qué _demonios _harías eso?!"

"¿Qué hiciste?" Lizzie preguntó. Adrian rió antes de responder.

"Puse una cucaracha en su almohada," ella dijo. Lizzie y yo reímos en unísono. Era muy gracioso. La música cambió y todo parecía más ruidoso. A través de la multitud, vi a Edward aparecer. Él sonrió y se acerco a mí, donde las tres chicas estaban discutiendo.

"Hey Bella. Disculpa que te haya dejado aquí, Alice me obligó a ir al cuarto de suministros y traer más botellas de ponche de frutas." Miró a las cuatro chicas que estaban a mí alrededor y alzó una ceja. Luego arrugo su nariz. "¿Qué es ese olor?" Emma se puso rosada y levantó su collar de ajo.

"Lo siento," vocalizó. Su tímida voz fue eclipsada por la canción electrónica.

"¿Sanguivorifobia?" Edward le preguntó.

"¡Miedo a los vampiros!" Gritó Cassie saliendo de la nada. Salté y me di la vuelta.

"¿Cómo apareciste de la nada?" Chillé. ¡Eso era innatural! Emma tomó su collar de ajo y lo puso frente a los ojos de Cassie. Después de unos minutos, ella lo dejo en su lugar y asintió.

"No es por ser vampiro, eso es seguro." Los seis reímos. Una mujer de mirada severa vino de desde la muchedumbre fulminando con la mirada a Adrian, quien lo devolvía gustosamente.

"La encontré Señora Robinson." Dijo Selena. "¡Adrian lo hizo!" Adrian estaba riéndose tan fuerte, que estaba sujetándose las costillas.

"¡No es como si ella fuera capaz de impedir que las siga molestando, chicas!" Ella chilló. Emma la fulminó con la mirada.

"Te clavaría una estaca en el corazón si pudiera," ella dijo. Edward tomo mi mano y me alejó de las chicas.

"Baila conmigo," él dijo. Mi estomago calló a mis pies y mi cuerpo se sentía muy frío.

"¡Es fácil!" Cassie gritó. Estaba bailando con otro chico, uno que era mucho más alto que ella.

"Edward, yo…yo…" ¡Yo no sabía bailar! Edward miro a la casilla del DJ, donde Emmett estaba mezclando música. Como si estuviera planeado, sus ojos se conectaron y la canción se volvió lenta y relajante.

"¡Aquí vamos!" Emmett dijo en el micrófono. "Un baile lento para todos ustedes, casos mentales." Él guiñó a Edward y volvió a mezclar música y a conversar con Rosalie. Tragué saliva y me forcé a mirar a los ojos a Edward.

"¿Quieres?" Él preguntó. Sus labios estaban en mi oído, dándole cosquillas a mi piel y de algún modo prendiendo fuego al resto de mí.

"No puedo bai-"

"¡EDWARD!" Gritó Alice. "¡NECESITAMOS MÁS PAPAS Y SALSAS!" Edward suspiró y mando escalofríos por mi cuerpo.

"Lo siento Bella," él dijo, soltando mi cintura. "Regresare en un momento." Tan pronto como se volteó, su expresión se torno molesta mientras se dirigía hacia Alice. Estaba atrapada en la enorme, sudorosa y moviente muchedumbre. La canción cambio de nuevo y todos estaban saltando y estaban emocionados, mientras gritaban la letra de la canción. Hice mi camino hasta que llegue al otro lado del cuarto. Había otra persona inclinada en la pared, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, mirando la pista de baile con ojos deseosos. Me dirigí hacia ella mientras me habría paso entre la gente. Finalmente estaba a su lado, tratando de ser una buena anfitriona.

"¿Por qué no estas allí?" Pregunté con indiferencia. Ella se alejo de mí y sacudió su cabeza. Por Dios, ¡su cabello si que era largo! Era de n color más claro que el mío, de un color castaño claro…como la canela. Se extendía por su cintura y llegaba hasta sus caderas, un lugar al que claramente llegaba. Tenía unos encantadores ojos entre verdes y marrones y un aura tímida.

"Tendría un ataque si fuera allí…o siquiera cerca."

"¿Por qué?" Ella sonrió con arrepentimiento.

"Tengo afenfosfobia. El miedo a ser tocada. Tengo diecisiete y soy parte de la División B."

"¡Oh! Así que conoces a Selena y Adrian." Ella rió.

"Sí. Comparto mi cuarto con Cassie. Ella es parte de la división B también." Ambas reímos, comprendiendo las extrañas cualidades que Cassie poseía. "¿Por qué estas aquí?"

"Tengo nictofobia. Miedo a la oscuridad." Ella asintió de forma comprensiva.

"Eso debe de ser horrible. Pero al menos no debes de preocuparte constantemente sobre ser tocada por alguien." Ella se alejó aún más de mí. "No tomes mi distancia como algo personal."

"No te preocupes. Uh, ¿cuál es tu nombre?" Ella rió de nuevo. Era mucho más fácil hablar cuando estaba lejos de la multitud y la música.

"Lo siento, soy Bess. ¡Y estoy siendo totalmente grosera! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!"

"Ah, no te preocupes sobre ello. Preferiría que esta noche acabara." Sacudí mi cabeza. "¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Claro."

"¿Por qué viniste si tienes miedo de que te toquen?" Obviamente, una fiesta llena de gente no era el mejor lugar para que no te tocaran.

"Emmett me dijo que si no me veía aquí, él trataría de tocarme por toda una semana." Reí histéricamente al pensar en Emmett persiguiendo a la pobre Bess. Ella sonrió y sacudió su cabeza. "Él es algo serio."

"Sí, lo es." Alice hizo su camino a través del mar de gente y tomó mi mano.

"¡Bella! ¡Tienes que ver esto!" Ella gritó. Empezó a arrastrarme hacia la multitud y me despedí con la mano de Bess antes de desaparecer. Cerré mis ojos y traté de ignorar los constantes golpes que estaba recibiendo en mis brazos y espalda. Era estresante. Finalmente se detuvo pero escuche cantos, gritos y risas. Abrí mis ojos y estuve complacida por lo que vi.

_Rosalie y Emmett se habían apoderado de la pista de baile._

Estaban bailando perfectamente acorde a la melodía. Había un gran circulo formado a su alrededor mientras se movían y giraban. Rosalie mecía sus caderas y movía sus brazos en perfecto ritmo con los pasos de baile de Emmett. Se veían como una verdadera pareja; una muy linda pareja. También me di cuenta de que Rosalie sonreía mientras miraba fijamente los ojos de Emmett. Nunca apartaban la vista uno del otro y la electricidad que radiaba de ellos era como fuego en el aire.

"¿Perfecto, huh?" Dijo Alice, riendo. Asentí y observe a Carlisle, hablando con Esme al lado de la fuente de ponche. De pronto me di cuenta de lo increíblemente sedienta que estaba y me dirigí hacia ellos.

"¡Hola Bella!" Dijo Carlisle, sonriendo mientras tomaba un poco de ponche. Tome un vaso y bebí su contenido ansiosamente.

"Hola Carlisle. ¿Están pasando un buen rato?"

"¡El mejor!" Esme chilló. Tome otro vaso y bebí el jugo.

"¿Cómo te convenció Alice de poder armar esto?" Le pregunté a Carlisle. Él rió.

"Ella tiene sus maneras, si que las tiene. Todo lo que necesito fue sus adorables ojos negros y un pequeño discurso de lo _horrible_ que sería para ti el celebrar tu cumpleaños sin una fiesta y estaba vendido." Los tres reímos.

"No puedo decir que no me estoy divirtiendo." Lo estaba, de hecho. La música ruidosa y las vibraciones hiperactivas me distraían de cualquier otro aniversario; otro que no fuera mi cumpleaños.

"Me alegra de que estés teniendo un cumpleaños saludable, Bella." Dijo Esme. "Y si tienes la necesidad de hablar sobre algo, puedes hallarme en mi oficina en el tercer piso." Asentí y removí el sudor de mi frente.

"¿Qué hora es?" Pregunté.

"Solo son las ocho y dieciséis." Suspire y sacudí mi cabeza. Cerca de cuatro horas más para que eso terminara. La música se detuvo abruptamente y unas cuantas luces se apagaron. Carlisle y Esme me observaron cautelosamente mientras mis ojos se ensanchaban y el latido de mi corazón se aceleraba. Solo eran dos luces, pero la hiperventilación se hizo presente en mí. Esme envolvió sus brazos a mí alrededor.

"Relájate Bella. Solo es tu pastel de cumpleaños." Me forcé a calmarme. Todos mis miedos desaparecieron al ver a Edward empujando una mesa hacia mí. En la mesa se encontraba un delicioso pastel blanco rectangular, decorado con rosas azules glaseadas. Había diecinueve velas azules, iluminadas por sus pequeñas llamas. Mi visión se nublo por las lágrimas: estaba realmente conmovida por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo hoy. Los ojos de Edward se encontraron con los míos y se suavizaron. Finalmente llegó hasta mí desde el otro lado del cuarto y puso un brazo alrededor de mi hombro. Los "ahh", "oohh" y los silbidos que hicieron eco a través de la cafetería hicieron mi rostro enrojecer. Alice tomo una foto rápida y la fulminé con la mirada. Las lágrimas se estaban deslizando por mi rostro ya; ¡no quería ese tipo de fotografía! Emmett rió por el micrófono.

"¡De acuerdo! Estoy seguro de que todos ustedes, lunáticos, saben como cantar 'Feliz Cumpleaños' así que empiecen. ¡Uno, dos, tres!" La canción resonó en el público y a pesar de que estaba fuera de tono, era reconfortante. Sus voces eran entusiastas y, mirando de cara a cara, podía ver su alegría y emoción. Ellos estaban disfrutando la fiesta. Ellos se sentían normales aquí. Afuera, en el mundo real eran anormales. Pero aquí…todos éramos iguales.

"Cumpleaños feliz, te deseamos a ti…" terminó Edward en mi oído. Su voz era como un arpa seductora. Perdía el sentido por ella. Reí y Alice tomo otra foto, sonriendo con malicia mientras Jasper besaba su mejilla. "Pide un deseo Bella," Edward susurró. Cerré mis ojos y pensé en lo que más quería. Quería a mi madre y a mi padre. Más que _nada_. Mordí mi labio y pedí el deseo que sabía que jamás podría obtener. Luego los abrí y soplé todas las velas. Gritos resonaron en el cuarto y Emmett gritó en el micrófono.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Cálmense antes de que seguridad venga." Él pausó para reír. "Disfruten el resto de la noche, y coman un poco de pastel." Presionó el botón y la música empezó de nuevo. Todos gritaron 'Feliz Cumpleaños' antes de volver a la pista de baile. Edward volteó gentilmente mi rostro para que estuviéramos haciendo contacto visual.

"Ven conmigo," él vocalizó. Tomo mi mano y me guió hacia fuera de la Cafetería. Los pasillos no estaban tan silenciosos como esperaba que estuvieran. Podía ver y oír a Bess gritando y Cassie riendo alocadamente, persiguiéndola, amenazándola con tocarla. Podía escuchar los enojados chillidos de la Señora Robinson mientras gritaba a Adrian algo como: "¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme una vieja ignorante parte trasera de una vaca?" Adrian respondió con un inocente: "No dije 'parte trasera de una vaca'. Dije 'culo de vaca' Señora Robinson." Podía ver a Emma explicándole a algún interesado la manera de evitar a los vampiros y ubicarlos desde la distancia. Edward me sujeto con fuerza y me guió a la puerta trasera del edificio.

"Edward," protesté.

"Está bien, Bella. Carlisle sabe." Salimos del edificio y nos paramos encarando a la piscina. Las cristalinas aguas azules brillaban bajo los postes de luz. Las pequeñas olas formaban sombras en las paredes.

"¿Por qué estamos aquí?" Pregunté. ¿Acaso él no había dicho que nadie iba a la piscina? No podía apartar mis ojos del agua. Era demasiado hipnotizante.

"Quería darte tu regalo de cumpleaños, pero estabas muy ocupada." Podía sentir sus ojos en mí.

"En realidad, no debiste," susurré, volteándome para mirarlo. Sus ojos eran hermosos mientras contrastaba con la piscina.

"Lo sé. Pero lo hice." Mire a su alrededor y detrás de su espalda. Él rió y yo me sonrojé.

"¿Dónde esta?"

"No es ese tipo de regalo." Se sentó al filo del agua y yo imité su acción. "Pero si querías algo más, yo podría…"

"No, no. Está bien." Él tomó mi mano y sonrió.

"Déjame empezar diciendo que eres un libro abierto a veces. Ciertas cosas están impresas en tu rostro." Miré el agua. "Tu bello rostro," él murmuró. Mi corazón estaba estrellándose contra mi caja toráxica. "Sé que constantemente piensas sobre tus padres y lloras por dentro. Es tan obvio para todos aunque no te damos lata sobre eso. Encierras el dolor y nunca se lo muestras a nadie. Si sigues haciendo eso, nunca sanaras." Bajé mi cabeza y mire el concreto. "Sé, por hecho, de que te sentirás mejor si te lo sacas todo del pecho."

"Esto es…" Él presiono su dedo índice sobre mis labios.

"Déjame terminar. Mi regalo no es algo material, pero sé que le sacaras más provecho. Quiero que hables conmigo; cuéntame sobre tu madre y padre. Sus personalidades, sus malos hábitos…todo. Quiero que me cuentes sobre las personas que extrañas…déjalo salir y explica lo que te ha sido robado. Quiero oírlo. Es la única manera de saber que te pondrás mejor."

"No lo entiendo." Él sonó como Carlisle por un momento. Era muy hipócrita de su parte que me sermoneara sobre guardar mis emociones y mejorar la situación. Suspiré y cerré mis ojos por un momento. Era una noche fría, pero estaba más tibia que nunca al lado de Edward. Una parte de mí quería hablar sobre ellos. Desde que murieron, era como una blasfemia hablar de ellos. Consejeros, terapeutas, policías… Todos susurraban sobre ellos a mí alrededor en vez de enfrentarme con el problema. ¿Me veía tan frágil? Elegí liberar el dolor de mi interior. Sabía que lo que Edward decía era verdad, y tenía más sentido viniendo de una persona que pasaba por lo mismo. "Mi mamá se llamaba Renée. Ella era la más excéntrica, sobre-protectora, fácilmente influenciada, mejor madre del mundo. Escuchábamos música clásica o experimentábamos en la cocina hasta que Papá llegara. Él se llamaba Charlie. Mi padre y yo éramos muy parecidos. Nuestro amor por las cosas simples era…" Y continué describiendo a mis padres. Lo que se suponía que sería una corta sinopsis de ellos se convirtió en una explicación detallada. Expliqué sobre sus apariencias y todos los genes que creía que había heredado de ellos. Le conté a Edward todas mis aventuras con la "Asombrosa Renée" y las bromas que hacía sobre la mala cocina de Charlie. Me encontré a mi misma balbuceando sobre las extrañas suposiciones de mi madre, las racionalizaciones de mi padre y como combinados, creaban una montaña rusa de diversión. Edward no mostró ni pizca de aburrimiento y se rió en los momentos correctos (especialmente cuando le conté que había heredado los dos pies izquierdos de mi padre). Podía escuchar la base de los estereos y el ritmo cambiando con cada canción nueva que sonaba pero todo parecía estar de fondo mientras hablaba. Claro, era mi fiesta, pero estaba bien sin mí. Estaban los constantes aplausos, gritos, alborotos y la voz de Emmett pero Edward y yo estábamos en otro mundo. Terminé riendo, llorando y hablando a la misma vez. A pesar de lo divertido que era contar mis recuerdos, mis padres estaban muertos y mi memoria era lo único que me quedaba. Mi rimel era a prueba de agua, y no dejaba grumos – no que me preocupara sobre eso, de todas maneras. Apreté la mano de Edward incontables veces cuando le conté la historia de cómo los encontré muertos. Lloré mas fuerte aún cuando expliqué como había impedido mi caída sujetándome de la cabeza sangrante de mi madre. Edward estaba completamente en lo cierto. Me sentía mucho mejor cuando terminé de reír, llorar y elogiando a mis seres amados. Se sentía más fácil aceptar el dolor _junto_ con la verdad, ahora que la había dicho. Una vez que estuve segura de que no rompería a llorar por la infinita vez, guardé silencio y dejé que Edward procesara todo lo que le había contado.

"Tus padres parecían encantadores," él susurró.

"Gracias. ¿Qué hora es?" Me sentía entumecida. La molestia que había sido soltada me había dejado exhausta y con la mente limpia, junto con la fiesta.

"Una y treinta y seis," él dijo, parándose. Me ayudo a levantarme y empezamos a caminar lentamente hacia mi cuarto, que no estaba muy lejos. Él columpió nuestras manos mientras pensaba, pero no tenía idea de lo que ese simple gesto me estaba haciendo.

"¿Te gustó tu regalo?" Él preguntó, sonriendo engreídamente. Tire mis brazos hacia él y lo abracé tan fuerte como podía. Una vez que lo solté, me sonroje como si no hubiera mañana.

"Lo ame Edward. Muchas gracias." Él asintió y entrelazó nuestros dedos otra vez. Nos mantuvimos en silencio hasta que llegamos a la puerta de mi habitación. Él me dio un último vistazo.

"Aún estoy sin palabras," él dijo con una sonrisa torcida. Le di un codazo.

"Gracias de nuevo, Edward."

"Feliz Cumpleaños," dijo mientras se alejaba por el pasillo.

"Ya no es mi cumpleaños." Dije. Antes de entrar a mi ya iluminado cuarto, guardé su risa en mi memoria para poder reproducirla en mis sueños.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Canciones reproducidas en la fiesta:**

**-Satisfaction de ¿? (La autora no menciona el cantante)**

**-Just Dance de Lady GaGa.**

**-Calabria de Enur feat. Natasia. **

**-Untouched de The Verónicas.**

**-Riot de Three Days Grace.**

**-Misery Business, Pressure, crushcrushcrush de Paramore.**

**-Don't Stop The Music, Pon de Replay, Disturbia de Rihanna.**

**Y un montón más de las que ahora no puede pensar. ¡Vaya capitulo! Traducirlo fue exhaustivo. ¡Gracias por la inmensa cantidad de reviews del capitulo anterior! Me puse a gritar cuando abrí mi correo y vi los "FF Review Alert" (En serio grité, si no me creen pregúntenle a mi mamá que me quiere internar). Les recomiendo que escuchen las canciones que puso en la fiesta, las he escuchado y son muy buenas. Volviendo a la cuenta de hombres perfectos:**

**1.-Edward Cullen. (O Masen)**

**2.- Jasper Withlock. **

**3.-Señor Darcy. XD (Fue pedido en los review, no todo es obra mía).**

**4.-Stefan Salvatore. (A pedido de ****Su Boderick****) **

**5.-Robert Pattinson.**

**6.- Noah (A pedido de ****nonblondes****).**

**7.-Carlisle Cullen.**

**(Lo siento ****DiliCullen****, pero aunque me gustaría poner a Edward en todos los lugares también hay otros pedidos y otros chicos XD).**

**Siento mucho la tardanza pero alguien, 'coughcough' mi hermano 'coughcough' malogró mi computadora. Tenía el capitulo listo desde la semana pasada. ¡Demuestren su amor a este capitulo! Fue todo un reto y le doy gracias a Mrz. Cullen por ayudarme con parte de la traducción.**

**¡Dejen reviews! **

**Besos, **

**Taniiah. (****Back off Lizzie, Darcy is mine).**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a Yami416.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Capitulo ocho: Fatiga. **

"Bella, has estado pretendiendo estar dormida por unos diez minutos hasta ahora." No tenía una razón para levantarme. Nadie tenía sesiones de grupos los fines de semana y era libre de dormir todo lo que quisiera en esta fría mañana de domingo. Alice me golpeó las costillas y luche contra el impulso de patearla de mi cama. En vez de seguir mi instinto, me voltee cansada y espere que el sueño viniera. "Tú y Rosalie se pueden esconder bajo sus sabanas para siempre." Ah, así que Rosalie estaba fingiendo también. O tal vez estaba tan cansada como yo. Tal vez tampoco podía creer que alguien tan pequeño tuviera tanta energía después de una fiesta. Alice se quejó y me golpeó de nuevo.

"Alice, si no te callas te mato." Escuché a Rosalie murmurar. "¿Cómo siquiera entraste aquí?"

"No pusieron el cerrojo." Tenía que recordar eso para la próxima vez. Alice me arrancó las sabanas. "¡Son las doce y media! ¡Ustedes no pueden estar tan cansadas!" No respondí…todo era parte de mi actuación. Nunca salir del personaje. Especialmente cuando Alice estaba involucrada. El aire frío hizo a mi cuerpo temblar pero no tenía energía para pedirle mi sabana. "¡Bella!" Ella gritó. Finalmente, me senté, dándole mi famosa mirada de basilisco. Rosalie también se levantó, gritando groserías que no sabía que existían. Alice se mantuvo calmada durante toda la conmoción.

"¡¿Qué quieres Alice?!" Chillé.

"Darles las fotografías de tu cumpleaños." Eso me capturó fuera de guardia pero Rosalie estaba encantada.

"¿Fotos?" Preguntó excitadamente. Por supuesto, ella quería observar como se veía. Salí de mi cama y tomé mi cepillo de dientes de la pequeña copa en mi mesa de noche. Alice ya había apagado mi lámpara por mí. "Yo voy primero," dijo Rosalie, saliendo del cuarto. Después de diez minutos, ella regresó y fui al baño para cepillar mis dientes.

Alice todavía me esperaba cuando regresé. Esperaba, que de alguna manera, ella desapareciera y yo sería libre para dormir de nuevo. Mis piernas se sentían pesadas mientras me arrastraba hacia ella.

"Esta te gustara," ella susurró mientras me pasaba una de las varias fotos que tenía en sus manos. Miré rápidamente la foto y sonreí. Era Edward, mirando furiosamente a la cámara, balanceando cinco botellas de ponche de frutas en sus brazos. "Creí que iba a asesinarme cuando le grité que consiguiera más papas y salsa. Una vez que le conté que era una fachada para que pudiera traer tu pastel su humor mejoró considerablemente." Le di un codazo. Ella tomó la foto de vuelta y me dio la mitad del montón que tenía para que viera por mi cuenta. Ella le dio la otra mitad a una Rosalie impaciente. Viendo las fotos era como revivir la fiesta. Reí ante una foto de Rosalie y Emmett, a consta de Rosalie. Ella no sabía que Alice estaría ahí con la cámara y en la fotografía se veía natural, no tensa y tratando duramente de parecer perfecta. Asentí ante las varias fotos de la multitud, el DJ (Emmett), la comida, Carlisle y Esme, las decoraciones, yo cuando no sabía que Alice estaba observando, y Jasper. Era divertido ver a todos tan salvajes y locos. Había una foto de Alice, inclinada en la pared, sonriendo a la cámara. Asumí que esa la había tomado Jasper. Mientras miraba las últimas fotos de mi montón, me di cuenta de que a Alice le gustaban las fotos sinceras; fotos de gente desprevenida. Ella parecía saber como atrapar a todos con la guardia baja y aún arreglárselas para conseguir una gran foto. Me encontré con una foto que me hizo reír de la sorpresa.

"¡Besaste a Emmett!" Chillé, señalando acusadoramente a Rosalie. Ella se sonrojó de un brillante rosa y me quitó la foto. Alice sonreía en satisfacción. Ella esquivó la almohada que Rosalie le había lanzado.

"¡¿Cómo obtuviste esa fotografía?!" Ella gritó. La escondí en mi montón, para que no pudiera romperla. La foto era adorable. Ambos tenían sus ojos cerrados y el beso parecía muy dulce.

"Siempre estoy observando," dijo Alice. "Así sea por mis visiones o por el lente de la cámara." Ella rió maniáticamente, como un villano en una caricatura. No pude evitar reírme con ella, mientras que Rosalie ocultaba su rostro en una almohada. Miré la siguiente foto en el montón y chillé.

"¡No!" Grité rápidamente antes de cubrir mi boca. Rosalie me miró y yo escondí las fotos detrás de mi espalda.

"¿Qué pasa Bella?"

"Ella me atrapó," dije, fulminando con la mirada a Alice.

"¿Besaste a Edward?" Mis orejas quemaban.

"No." Le mostré la foto que Alice había tomado. Éramos Edward y yo, sentados al filo de la piscina, mirándonos a los ojos mientras sujetábamos nuestras manos. Lágrimas se deslizaban por mi rostro y el agua nos reflejaba, haciendo que la foto pareciera sacada de una película.

"Aww," dijo Rosalie mientras Alice se reía de nuevo. "Ustedes se ven tan geniales." Le quite la foto y continué viendo el resto.

-

-

-

-

-

Todos parecían conocerme ahora. Apenas recordaba algunos rostros de la fiesta, pero me encontré a mi misma saludando a gente en los pasillos. La gente me daba los cinco, hacían cumplidos a mi fiesta, decían hola, y uno de ellos incluso me abrazó. Ese momento fue de seguro incomodo. Mientras comía mi desayuno en la Cafetería con el resto (ya que no tenía una sesión de grupo a la cual ir), estaba complacida de ver nuestra mesa un poco más llena. Adrian, Emma y Lizzie se unieron a nuestra mesa y hablaban animadamente con el resto de nosotros. Adrian y Emma discutían frecuentemente sobre si los vampiros estaban _verdaderamente_ muertos. Adrian insistía en que mientras caminaran en la Tierra, se movían y respiraban ellos estaban vivos y _no eran_ sus enemigos pero Emma trataba de convencerla de que eran cadáveres poseídos. Sabía que la verdadera razón por la que Adrian estaba en negación era por su fobia, pero si lo decía en voz alta, Adrian probablemente me soltaría una grosería y gritaría que no era verdad. Todo lo que la pobre Lizzie podía hacer era mirar a Emmett con anhelo y adoración. Ahora que Rosalie y Emmett eran una pareja, Rosalie se había convertido en la peor enemiga de Lizzie. Intercambiaban miradas amenazantes frecuentemente cuando las dos no estaban mirando a Em. Cassie visitaba nuestra mesa de vez en cuando, pero básicamente se sentaba en todas las mesas. Ella cambiaba de mesa constantemente, hablando con un chico un segundo, gritándole a una chica el siguiente. Aparecía de la nada y decía algo que iba perfectamente con lo que estábamos hablando antes de correr a hablar con otra persona. Alice le tomo un severo agrado a ella, riendo cuando asustaba a todos, haciendo bromas sobre su esquizofrenia. Bess se sentaba en una mesa cerca de nuestra mesa y nos hablaba. Era una persona decente pero su fobia la forzaba a distanciarse de todos a su alrededor. Me preguntaba la razón por la que obtuvo ese miedo en primer lugar pero decidí no presionarla. Mientras los minutos pasaban y se convertían en horas, finalmente me di cuenta de que había olvidado a la persona más importante fuera de todas las que me habían hablado hoy.

"¿Alguien ha visto a Edward?" Pregunté a la mesa. No había aparecido en el almuerzo y no estaba patrullando los pasillos como siempre.

"Oooh, Edward" Dijo Adrian, dándome un codazo. "Estas hablando sobre el chico lindo que quería bailar contigo, ¿cierto?"

"Chica, el es como, años luz mayor que tú." Dijo Lizzie. Emmett rió mientras jugaba con el pelo rubio de Rosalie.

"Lo siento chicas, él esta fuera de los límites," él dijo. Adrian rió.

"No pretendía desear a tu _novio_, Emmett," ella arrulló. Rosalie la fulminó con la mirada.

"Supongo que te podemos perdonar ya que tu ni siquiera tienes uno."

"¡¿Dónde esta Edward?!" Dije. ¡Nadie me estaba prestando atención!

"No lo he visto en todo el día, Bella," dijo Emma. Sus ojos de pronto se ensancharon.

"No, él no es un vampiro," dijo Alice. "Lo hemos visto en la luz del día." Su respiración se normalizó y asintió. Alice me miró y frunció el ceño. "Algo no se siente bien," ella dijo.

"Lo puedo sentir también," dijo Jasper.

"Tal vez todavía este dormido," sugirió Bess desde su silla. Emmett se rió de ella.

"Él no duerme Bess. Esta aquí por somnifobia. Tiene insomnio."

"¡Tal vez Edward se perdió!" Exclamó Cassie. Todos saltamos.

"No…" Dije. Alice se paró, su ceño se frunció más.

"Ven conmigo, Bella," ella dijo. Me paré y la seguí hacia fuera de la Cafetería. Por el rostro de Alice, las cosas no eran lo que parecía. Edward no parecía del tipo que no estaba cerca…mío. Parecía que, donde fuera que yo estuviera, el podía ser encontrado. Era extraño que sin él a mi lado me sintiera tan…abandonada. Me empecé a preocupar cuando no lo encontré en su cuarto. No estaba cerca en el pasillo o algo. Alice y yo empezamos a trotar, buscándolo, por alguien que lo hubiese visto. Vimos a Carlisle y corrimos hacia él, esperando consuelo.

"¿Haz visto a Edward, Carlisle?" Alice preguntó sin aliento. Lo miré, expectante.

"No. Él se perdió su cita con Esme a las ocho y de hecho lo estaba buscando." Gemí y salí disparada por el pasillo, sintiendo como mi paranoia surgía. Podía escuchar a Alice trotando detrás de mí pero sus cortas piernas no se comparaban a las mías. Rezaba porque no me fuera a tropezar mientras buscaba a Edward, la persona que más me importaba. Mientras corría de cuarto en cuarto, preguntando por Edward, me di cuenta de que había ignorado algo desde que llegué aquí.

Estaba enamorada de Edward Masen.

Solo había estado en la institución por tres días y medio, pero me había enamorado de él y en serio. Era la persona más importante en mi vida. Estaba deprimida, sola y nictofobica pero con él era como una adolescente normal enamorada. Mientras contemplaba mis sentimientos por Edward me di cuenta que no había revisado el lugar en el que él definitivamente estaría: la biblioteca. Alice trotó detrás de mí mientras corría por el cuarto de recreación, dirigiéndome a la enorme biblioteca. Prácticamente abrí de golpe la puerta y corrí por los pasillos, gritando el nombre de Edward, a pesar del claro deseo de todos de mantener el silencio. Nadie me podía hacer callar. Nadie que no fuera Edward. Alice fue por otra dirección, acelerando nuestra búsqueda para ver otros pasillos por su cuenta. Los otros visitantes miraban agudo interés mientras salíamos disparadas por los pasillos, gritando y llamando a Edward. ¡¿Dónde estaba?! ¡¿Estaba bien?! ¡¿Acaso estábamos reaccionando exageradamente?! Sabía en mi fuero interno que no lo estábamos. Sabía, de algún modo, que Edward no estaba bien. Mientras me tropezaba con mis propios pies y caí al piso, sabía que nada estaba bien.

Lo sabía porque Edward no me había atrapado antes de que mi rostro se chocara contra el suelo.

Mis ojos picaban con lágrimas y mi visión se nubló. ¡¿Dónde estaba?! ¡¿Por qué me hacía preocuparme tanto?! _Porque lo amas_, dijo esa molesta voz en mi cabeza. Mientras parpadeaba e ignoraba las lágrimas que se deslizaban por mi rostro, me di cuenta de algo. Las gigantescas repisas que guardaban los libros no solo estaban en el piso. Cada repisa estaba sujeta por dos gruesos bloques de hierro en las partes inferiores de dicha repisa. Entre los dos bloques de hierro había un enorme espacio por el cual se podía ver si alguien se había caído al suelo. Podía ver a través de ese espacio, hasta el otro lado de la habitación. Hubiese sido irrelevante en un momento como ese, de no ser por el hecho de que podía ver a Edward echado en el suelo. Por la pacifica expresión de su rostro, sabía que él no estaba bien. Un ensordecedor grito surgió de mí y me paré. Corrí como un bólido por los pasillos y lo encontré en el suelo, todavía sujetando un libro en sus inmóviles manos. Todo lo que podía pensar era no. _No, no, no, no… _La palabra vibraba en mis oídos. No tenía palabras. Estaba herida. Mi amor estaba herido. _¡NO!_

"¡ALICE!" Grité como una banshee. Mis manos se deslizaron por todo Edward, buscando por cualquier daño físico. No pude encontrar alguno. "¡ALICE!" Lloré de nuevo, sintiéndome completamente impotente. No podía escuchar sus pasos. Otras personas se empezaron a agrupar, lanzando gritos ahogados y observando con horror. "Edward," susurré. Coloqué mi cabeza sobre su pecho, tratando desesperadamente de detener las lágrimas. Una vez que mi piel hizo contacto con su camisa, un inmenso alivio y pánico me inundaron al mismo tiempo. Su hermoso corazón seguía latiendo. Estaba vivo y respirando. Solo que no sabía por cuanto tiempo. "¡DEJEN DE PARARSE AHÍ Y BUSQUEN AYUDA!" Lloré. Unas cuantas personas corrieron, obviamente obedeciendo mis órdenes. Estaba a punto de poner la cabeza de Edward en mi regazo pero uno de los espectadores gritó:

"¡No! Podría sufrir de daño cerebral." Gracias a Dios que la gente en esta biblioteca de hecho leía los libros. Tomé el brazo de Edward y presioné mi dedo índice y medio en su brazo. Podía sentir la sangre pulsando en sus venas, fuerte y salvajemente. Podía sentir la batalla que se liberaba en su interior; la batalla que su cuerpo estaba perdiendo. ¿Qué era? ¡¿Sangrado interno?! ¡¿Cáncer?! ¡¿La GRIPE?! Unas cuantas personas me tocaron, tratando de reconfortarme, tratando de aplacarme, pero los alejé con miradas fulminantes. Me veía como una esposa a punto de convertirse en una viuda. Me veía como una prometida a punto de perder su oportunidad de convertirse en una mujer casada. Pero no me importaba. Todo lo que importaba era Edward y que estaba muriendo. Lloré, grité en agonía. Él estaba herido y yo lo estaba sintiendo.

"¡ALGUIEN AYUDEME!" Grité, sollozando sobre su cuerpo. "Él no puede morir," me susurre a mi misma. "Él no me haría eso…él es todo lo que me queda."

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**(Escondiéndome tras muros de concreto) Este, recuerden que yo traduzco nomás (risa nerviosa) No es mi culpa que Edward este tan mal. Yo lloré cuando leí este capitulo por primera vez, fue tan triste, aunque los que siguen también son un poco dramáticos. ¡Dejen reviews! Ayudan a que traduzca más rápido y ustedes se enteren sobre el estado de Edward. Y mi cuerpo se mantiene intacto, espero.**

**Cuenta de hombres perfectos:**

**1.-Edward Cullen. (O Masen)**

**2.- Jasper Withlock. **

**3.-Señor Darcy. XD (Fue pedido en los review, no todo es obra mía).**

**4.-Stefan Salvatore. (A pedido de ****Su Boderick****) **

**5.-Robert Pattinson.**

**6.- Noah (A pedido de ****nonblondes****).**

**7.-Carlisle Cullen.**

**8.-Emmett Cullen.**

**9.-Gerard Butler (A pedido de Artemisa Cullen).**

**Les traje este capitulo más rápido por la cantidad de reviews que recibí en el último. Les propongo un trato. Si llegamos a los 110 reviews el lunes en la noche o el martes actualizaré de nuevo. Y a las tres primeras personas que me dejen un review les mandare un pequeño adelanto.**

**Besos,**

**Taniiah.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a Yami416.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Capitulo nueve: Verdad.**

El siguiente par de brazos que me sostuvieron me aliviaron de todo tipo de emoción. Podía sentir mis ojos volverse blancos; escuchar mi corazón latir más lento. Jasper me levantó sobre mis pies y me sostuvo cerca de él. Pelee contra él, pateando y gritando mientras intentaba girar mi cuello para verlo a _él_ en el suelo, siendo levantado a una camilla por dos enfermeros de emergencia. A pesar de que rugía y gritaba en vano, no sentía nada. Estaba sin emociones ahora. Sabía que mis reacciones eran irracionales pero no podía permitir que otra persona que yo amaba muriera. Esta era mi segunda oportunidad. Jasper me alejó de la biblioteca justo en el momento en que oí a Carlisle decir:

"Sus órganos no responden." Lloré porque Jasper me dejara ir, para que alguien me dejara _verlo_. Yo tenía que estar ahí. Él tenía que vivir. La muerte no era una opción para Edward Masen.

"Bella, cálmate. Él va a estar bien." La traidora voz de Alice me tranquilizó, pero solo por unos segundos. Bajo mi fachada sin emociones, el pánico, la desesperación y la impotencia estaban en marcha, esperando para sobresalir y atraparme. Ignoré los rostros viéndome con shock y finalmente perdí la fuerza para pelear. Jasper me cargó al estilo de novia hasta mi cuarto donde reviví la reciente escena una y otra vez en mi mente. Podía escuchar los suaves pasos de Alice mientras tarareaba para si misma y me pregunté en voz alta si es que tenía un corazón.

"Claro que sí, tonta." Ella respondió. Cerré mis ojos y recé a un Dios que sabía que me odiaba. Si Edward moría, definitivamente había fallado en mi vida. Jasper me apoyó gentilmente en mi cama y la fatiga me hundió como un tsunami. Mi garganta se sentía carbonizada y mi cuerpo estaba débil. Mi mente permitía a mi cuerpo moverse pero me mantuve quieta. Sentí el gentil empujoncito de Alice. "Él estará bien Bella. Te puedo prometer eso." La mano de Jasper descansó en mi frente. La onda de calma que paso por mí conspiró con mi fatiga.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Croé. Las lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos cerrados y se deslizaron por mi rostro hasta mis oídos.

"Tuve una visión. Él estará bien." Mis ojos se abrieron como si alguien me hubiese electrocutado.

"Eso es enfermizo Alice," le solté. "Ere una persona enferma." La escuche suspirar.

"Me estoy cansando de escuchar eso." Me senté y sequé mis lágrimas.

"Tal vez no deberías hacer comentarios así, entonces."

"Probaré que soy una síquica. Piensa en un número." La fulminé con la mirada, ya molesta con ella por no contestarme cuando la necesitaba más. "Solo hazlo." Escogí el número cuatro; el conjunto de silabas del nombre y apellido de Edward combinados.

"Lo hice," sisee.

"Cuatro," ella dijo rápidamente.

"Suerte," respondí.

"Siete." Correcto. Acababa de escoger el número siete – el conjunto de silabas que el nombre completo de Edward poseía. Era irónico pensar que el mío contenía la misma cantidad.

"Suerte de nuevo."

"Dos," ella sonrió y empezó a disparar los números. "Treinta, dieciséis, veinte, trescientos y ochenta y siete, noventa, cuarenta y ocho, cero, cero, cero, infinito, infinito, dos punto cinco." Mis ojos se ensancharon, y la fresca brisa que venía de la ventana los hizo picar. Ella había adivinado todo los números correctamente.

"Alice," empecé pero ella sacudió su cabeza, sonriendo con arrepentimiento.

"Nunca planee decírtelo de esta forma," ella dijo. "Rose ya lo sabe, pero tu lo vas a averiguar de una manera más directa." Jasper colocó una mano en el hombro de Alice.

"Yo lo explicare," él me miró, su rostro solemne, sus ojos azul cristal encantando. "Tengo mucho que explicar. Pero después, Bella, tu entenderás lo que la mayoría de las personas escoge ignorar."

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Casi 120 reviews! Intente subir anoche, pero llegué tarde a mi casa y estaba molida por lo que caí a mi cama y no desperté hasta el día siguiente. A los que le mande adelanto, como ya se habrán dado cuenta, no pertenece aquí. Es del próximo cap. Ese lo traeré este fin de semana, pero si me vuelve a llegar la misma cantidad de reviews que esta vez, para el jueves lo tendrán.**

**Kisses & Bites,**

**Taniiah (Back off Lizzie, Darcy is mine) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a Yami416.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Capitulo diez: Explicación.**

"¿Crees en lo sobrenatural, Bella?" Mordí mi labio antes de contestar.

"Un poco."

"Eso es un alivio." Él sonrió burlonamente. "Lo digerirás con mayor facilidad. Desafortunadamente la policía no cree en las conexiones con el más allá. Si lo hicieran, yo no estaría aquí." Alice, de pronto, encontró la pared mucho más interesante y se volteó.

"No deberíamos contarle ahora," ella dijo. "Necesita recuperarse." Crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

"Estoy bien," dije. "Explica."

"Para el gobierno de Estados Unidos yo soy un asesino." Mis ojos se ensancharon mientras Jasper los miraba directamente. De repente, creí que el podía ver a través de mí…en las profundidades de mi alma usando sus ojos azules como el cristal. Así que esto era de lo que estaban hablando.

"Tenías que empezar de esa manera…" Alice murmuró en desaprobación. Él rió.

"Déjame empezar con mi vida antes de este lugar, ¿de acuerdo? Mis padres y yo habíamos vivido en Texas todas nuestras vidas. Era nuestro dominio, nuestra zona reconfortante, todo. Mis padres estaban realmente enamorados y yo era su prodigio. Notas excelentes y me estaba preparando para asistir a la escuela militar. Defender América era mi gran anhelo. A pesar de todo, éramos la familia americana promedio." La energía me dejó de nuevo y colapsé en mi cama. Mis ojos estaban cerrados antes de que mi cabeza golpeara la almohada. Alice lo miró sobre su pequeño hombro cuando su pausa fue más larga que un minuto. Su sonrisa era arrepentida y sus ojos se habían nublado. Él estaba recordando.

"¿Jazz?" dijo Alice.

"Es increíble como toda mi vida cambió cuando no hice nada malo. Me hace preguntarme quien esta a cargo; la gente o el gobierno." Guardó silencio de nuevo así que utilicé el tiempo para pensar sobre Edward. ¿Estaba bien? ¿Muerto? ¿Vivo? Las infinitas posibilidades que pensé en treinta segundos hicieron dar vueltas a mi cabeza. "No asesine a nadie, a pesar de que fui sentenciado. Creo que deberías saber que…" Otra pausa. "Fui testigo de un asesinato."

"¡¿Qué?!" Croé.

"No fue el tipo de 'testigo' que estas pensando. No vi el asesinato. No vi nada más que un ordinario hogar." Fruncí el ceño, aunque mis ojos estaban cerrados.

"Retrocede Jazz, la estas confundiendo."

"Lo siento Bella. Déjame intentarlo de nuevo. Mi madre y padre querían extender más la familia con niños. Ellos querían más hijos y a mi no me molestaba tener hermanos. Nos mudamos a una casa más grande cerca de la antigua para que pudiéramos tener más espacio y habitaciones para nuestra familia."

"¿Qué fue mal?" Pregunté.

"Bueno. ¿Qué no fue mal? Esa es la verdadera pregunta. Cuando nos mudamos a nuestro nuevo hogar, que estaba a unas cuadras de la antigua debo añadir, sentía un oscuro presentimiento. Una siniestra y espantosa emoción. Se deslizaba por la casa constantemente. No podía comer, no podía dormir. Mi madre estaba preocupada y mi padre pensaba que estaba siendo quejumbroso. Ellos no podían sentir la extraña presencia que yo podía. Ellos también creían en lo sobrenatural, pero no lo estaban experimentando así que pensaban que estaba fingiendo." Él rió. "Un chico de diecinueve años, fingiendo. Gracioso."

"¿Estabas siendo poseído?" Abrí mis ojos y rodé sobre mi lado para ver su expresión. Él estaba sacudiendo su cabeza.

"No estaba siendo poseído. Me estaban contando una historia. Finalmente me di cuenta cuando noté a que casa nos habíamos mudado. Una adolescente y sus padres solían vivir en la casa donde vivíamos. Una chica que…toda la población masculina conocía muy bien, si comprendes lo que digo." Sonreí y el devolvió el gesto.

"Si, entiendo."

"Su nombre era Abigail Roberts. Todos los chicos de secundaria y mis amigos la llamaban 'Abby la fácil'. No un muy lindo apodo, pero le iba muy bien."

"No te salgas del tema," dijo Alice. Ella seguía mirando la pared, pero estaba sonriendo.

"De todos modos, Abby había desaparecido antes de que nos mudáramos. Su padre había llamado a la policía mientras que su madre trabajaba en altas horas de la noche y reportó que su hija no había regresado de la escuela un día. Cuando nadie la encontró, o alguna pista sobre ella, sus padres se mudaron. Ellos estaban devastados y no querían permanecer en el pueblo que les había quitado a su hija." Él miro a la nada por un momento. "Abby fue rápidamente olvidada. Ya que no había conexiones, pistas o restos, su muerte se volvió un caso cerrado. Un misterio sin resolver. Pero lo que nadie sabía era que Abby había regresado a su casa la noche en que su padre había llamado a la policía. Ella fue asesinada en su casa. Yo lo _sentí_. Soy un empático."

"¿En cristiano?" Pregunté.

"Un empático que puede sentir y percibir las emociones en el aire. Una persona ordinaria necesitaría expresiones faciales y tonos de voz para descifrar el humor de alguien pero un empático puede sentir el alma…las emociones que emanan de la gente. Los empáticos también pueden llenar el aire con sus propias emociones o concentrarse en una sola persona y tratar de hacerlos sentir diferente." Eso explicaba el estado sin emociones en el que había estado antes, y la calma que sentía ahora. Luego me di cuenta, horrorizada de lo que había hecho sentir a Jasper. "No sabía que era un empático en ese tiempo. No sabía siquiera que tenía habilidades. Claro, siempre me las había arreglado para caerle bien a la gente y siempre podía decir lo que alguien estaba sintiendo o tratando de transmitir, pero eso era normal para mí. Mi madre decía que yo tenía carisma. Cuando descifré las emociones en la casa y me di cuenta de que eran más fuertes en algunos cuartos que en otros, me di cuenta de que Abby había sido asesinada por su propio padre. Las emociones, las voces, las apariciones en la noche…todas ellas me contaron la verdad y apuntaron a una sola cosa."

"¿Qué era?" Susurré. Había un silencio mortal en el cuarto.

"Abby había sido enterrada en el sótano de su propia casa." Solté un grito ahogado y mi mano cubrió mi boca. Alice miraba para abajo, su cara de duendecillo solemne. Siempre era perturbador cuando Alice no se comportaba de la chispeante forma en la que siempre lo hacía. Siempre significaba oscuros e inminentes futuros. "La violó, mató y la enterró en el sótano. Obviamente, después de haberse deshecho de toda la evidencia, él llamó a la policía y les dijo que estaba preocupado. Su dulce Abigail no había regresado de la escuela todavía."

"¿Así fue como te condenaron? ¿Le dijiste a la policía esto? ¿Les dejaste saber lo que sentías?"

"Lo dije antes, Bella. La policía no cree en las conexiones entre la vida y la muerte. Ellos se basan en las evidencias sólidas. ¿Por qué creerían en un chico de diecinueve años que decía ser un empático?"

"¿Acaso revisaron el sótano siquiera?" Su rostro cambió abruptamente. Se tornó irritado.

"Si, lo hicieron. Pero no por mi consejo. Ellos sospechaban de mí. Ellos creían que yo sabía algo que no estaba contando y estaba utilizando la mentira sobre el empático para cubrirlo." Sacudí mi cabeza en incredulidad. Esto era el sistema de justicia, por Dios. "Ellos pensaron que esa era la razón por la que no comía o dormía. Conciencia culpable, pensaron. Una vez que encontraron el cadáver de Abigail, ellos me encerraron sin pensarlo dos veces. No sé a quien contactaron, o quien los ayudó, pero de alguna forma sacaron evidencias falsas contra mí."

"¿Por qué harían algo así?" Susurré.

"Porque Bella," dijo Alice, con un tono que revelaba lo obvio que era la respuesta. "Eso es lo que el gobierno hace a veces para hacer sentir seguros a los ciudadanos. Si capturan a un asesino y lo encierran en la cárcel, ellos se ven como héroes. Incluso si el hombre es inocente, aunque no haya hecho nada malo…ellos lo marcan como un asesino y todo el mundo lo cree." Fruncí el ceño. Ella tenía razón. "A veces los chicos buenos no ganan, pero tratan de hacerlo parecer como si lo hicieran."

"Ella tiene razón. Caso resuelto. Fui condenado, pero me dieron una opción. Ellos dijeron que la razón por la que la mate era porque era inestable. Que probablemente tuve un quiebre emocional por su rechazo y la mate. Me dieron la libertad de escoger entre la prisión o esta institución." Así que él escogió este lugar. Lo más sensato. Alice se dio la vuelta y de pronto esta sonriente.

"Yo ya estaba aquí cuando él llegó." Podía decir que la historia había tomado una mejor dirección. Una nueva. "Yo fui enviada aquí porque constantemente tenía visiones de una chica siendo violada y asesinada por su padre." Ah.

"Cuando llegué, Alice se convirtió en mi primera amiga. Los rumores de mi 'asesinato de primavera' habían circulado por los adolescentes y nadie me hablaba. Alice caminó directamente hacia mí y me dijo, 'Sé que no mataste a Abigail Anne. Eres inocente.' Yo le pregunté, '¿Cómo sabes su segundo nombre?' Ella me contó todo. Me contó que cuando su padre se do cuenta de lo que había echo, él había empezado a sollozar susurrando, 'Lo siento Abigail Anne. Lo siento tanto…' Era imposible para ella saber tanto del asesinato cuando ella solía vivir en Biloxi, Missisipi antes de venir aquí. Le creí. Ella era psíquica. Yo era inocente. No pertenecíamos aquí." Todo hizo sentido en ese momento. Alice no soportaba ser llamada loca porque no lo era. Ella era una clarividente. Y Jasper…Jasper podía sentir las emociones de los demás. Él podía sentir las emociones a su alrededor e imponer emociones por su cuenta. Ellos eran reales, no cualquier tipo de juego de cartas de tarot.

"¿Y Rosalie sabe sobre esto? ¿Por qué siempre se burla de Alice entonces?" Alice rodó los ojos.

"Ella aprovecha que nadie me cree. Ella puede hacer bromas y todos se reirán, pero ella sabe que soy una psíquica real."

"¿Y que hay sobre Emmett?"

"Emmett sabe," dijo Jasper. "Él no me juzgó cuando llegué. Él realmente no tenía derecho, considerando la razón por la que esta aquí." Genial. Un nuevo misterio se había presentado por si mismo. Alice colocó una pequeña mano en mi hombro.

"Lamento no haber respondido cuando gritaste por mí. Sé que debes de odiarme, pero yo ya estaba corriendo por los pasillos, buscando a Carlisle. El mismo segundo que tú viste a Edward en el piso, tuve una visión de cuerpo inmóvil. Actué con rapidez." Vocalicé una 'o'.

"Está bien, Alice. Hiciste lo correcto."

Hablamos un rato sobre las visiones de Alice y otras cosas sin importancia... Sabía que estaban tratando de mantener mi mente fuera de Edward, pero esa era una meta imposible. Él era la persona más importante para mí. Estaba preocupada sobre él mientras pretendía escuchar lo que estaban diciendo. Alice balbuceaba libremente, tratando de aplacarme e incluso Em y Rose se nos unieron para hablar y bromear. Todos se rehusaban a hablar de Edward. Ellos evitaban su nombre cuidadosamente y esquivaban cualquier asunto que lo incluyera. Era un tanto molesto. No, era frustrante y muy molesto. Mis tres mejores amigos se fueron cuando el sol empezó a ponerse. Rosalie se quedo, ya que, después de todo el cuarto también era suyo. Ella se durmió temprano alegando necesitar su 'sueño de belleza'. Si la volvió de la forma en que ella era, tal vez yo también intentaría eso. Prendí la luz que había en mi mesa de noche después de ducharme y traté de no sucumbir ante un ataque de pánico. ¿Qué pasaría si Edward muriera? ¿Qué haría? ¿Qué diría? No tendría la oportunidad de decirle que lo amaba. No tendría la oportunidad de escuchar su perfecta voz rechazándome. No podría vivir después de eso. Si Edward moría, yo también lo haría.

.

.

.

.

.

Estaba recostada en mi cama, mirando el techo, imaginando formas y personas que en realidad no estaban ahí. No podía dormir. Una noche de insomnio. Que apropiado para la persona que estaba enamorado de un insomnico. Rosalie estaba ronroneando en su cama, dormida. Deseaba poder dormir. Estaba tan cansada. Mis parpados caían, mi cuerpo estaba adolorido…pero mi mente me mantenía despierta. En ese momento mi cerebro estaba a mil por hora. No podría descansar hasta saber que él estaba bien.

¿Había alguna forma de saber que estaba bien? ¿Estaría Carlisle despierto a esta hora? Eran más de las dos de la madrugada. Las estrellas brillaban en el cielo nocturno, formando sombras en la incandescente luna, pero no había suficiente luz en el mundo que me detuviera de estar asustada. La luz de mi mesita estaba prendida…pero sabía porque estaba realmente aterrorizada. Mi vida dependía de la de Edward. Si él no sobrevivía, no había balance para que yo sobreviviera. Simplemente se deslizaría y desaparecería.

Me golpeó como una bola de demolición.

La enfermería estaba en el cuarto piso. De pronto recordé a Carlisle diciéndome ese significante hecho cuando llegué; en mi pequeño tour en el edificio. Edward debía de estar ahí, descansando en un cuarto. Si él no estaba ahí…no iba a pensar en eso. Edward estaba en el cuarto piso. Cuidadosamente me deslicé para salir de mis sabanas y me puse de pie. Revisaría cada cuarto si es que tenía que hacerlo. Me calcé mis pantuflas y caminé despacio por la habitación para salir. Miré sobre mi hombro a Rosalie para asegurarme de que estuviera durmiendo antes de cerrar la puerta suavemente. Tan pronto como mi puerta hizo clic en su lugar, me di la vuelta y empecé a caminar por el pasillo. Miraba detrás mío constantemente, cauta de mis alrededores. Corrí a las escaleras ya que el ascensor no estaba lo suficientemente cerca de mí. Tropecé unas cuantas veces en mi precipitación por subir, pero no me importó. Sufriría cualquier tipo de heridas gustosamente, solo para ver a Edward vivo. Mientras apuraba mi marcha en el pasillo del cuarto piso, me di cuenta de que ese piso siempre estaba ocupado. Doctores y enfermeras caminaban por los pasillos, cuidando de pacientes moribundos, pacientes aterrorizados, pacientes yendo a un estado de shock. Bueno, esta era una institución de fobias y estados emocionales. No me había dado cuenta de que Forks albergaba a tantos casos mentales. No me di cuenta de que yo era clasificada como uno de ellos. Nadie me notó mientras registraba las carpetas que se encontraban en las puertas del cuarto piso. Eso, o a nadie le importaba. Cualquiera de las dos excusas funcionaba para mí. Revisé la parte de arriba de cada carpeta, buscando por su nombre. Vi varios nombres, pero ninguno de ellos era Edward Masen. Seguí buscando, asustada y determinada. Finalmente, lo encontré. ¡Lo encontré! La carpeta que colgaba de la puerta de Edward. La puerta que tenía un cuarto tras ella. El cuarto que tenía a Edward en el. Decía:

_Edward Masen._

_Tipo de sangre: AB positivo._

_Edad: 19_

_Fecha de Nacimiento: 06/20/89_

_Causa: Somnifobia - miedo a dormir. Fatiga y el esfuerzo excesivo hicieron que su cuerpo colapsara. Su cuerpo recurrió a un estado de shock y lo colocó en un coma para que pudiera descansar. Cerca de un paro cardíaco y lesión cerebral. Despertara en dos días o menos. Saldrá y entrara de ese sueño en ese periodo de tiempo. Esta bajo el cuidado del Doctor Carlisle Cullen._

Empujé la puerta para abrirla y lo vi. Estaba recostado en una cama blanca, enredado con las sabanas, durmiendo. La paz que emanaba de su cara era natural…reconfortante. Él estaba teniendo el descanso que necesitaba y merecía. Podía dormir con facilidad sabiendo que el amor de mi vida estaba bien. No pude evitar llorar mientras acercaba una silla de metal a su cama y me sentaba en ella. Se veía tan frágil. No parecía tan resistente y fuerte cuando estaba dormido. Se veía vulnerable y objetivo de cualquier dolor y enfermedad como yo lo era. No me gustaba eso. No me gustaba pensar que pudiera ser alejado de mí tan fácilmente. Era incomodo. Deslicé mis dedos por su cabello bronce y acaricié su mejilla. Él no se movió y no esperaba que lo hiciera. Su cuerpo le estaba exigiendo un descanso. Recosté mi cabeza en el colchón mientras sollozaba, feliz y devastada al mismo tiempo. Estaba feliz porque Edward podría vivir y caminar y hablar y sonreír con esa perfecta sonrisa torcida que tenía. Sería capaz de decirle algún día que lo amaba. Y mientras él lo supiera, su reacción no importaba…demasiado.

Estaba devastada porque Alice tenía razón, lo que significaba que era psíquica, y que a su vez significaba que ella y Jasper no pertenecían aquí.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Cuenta de hombres perfectos:**

**1.-Edward Cullen. (O Masen)**

**2.- Jasper Withlock. **

**3.-Señor Darcy. XD (Fue pedido en los review, no todo es obra mía).**

**4.-Stefan Salvatore. (A pedido de ****Su Boderick****) **

**5.-Robert Pattinson.**

**6.- Noah (A pedido de ****nonblondes****).**

**7.-Carlisle Cullen.**

**8.-Emmett Cullen.**

**9.-Gerard Butler (A pedido de ****Artemisa Cullen****).**

**10.-Hayden Christensen (A pedido de ****Noemii****)**

**11.-Julián de Macedonia (Un amante de ensueño)**

**12.-Valek (Dulce Veneno) (Ambos a pedido de ****Patch C. Cassedy****)**

**13.-Hugh Jackman (A pedido de ****Kou-Shields****)**

**¡Listo! Lo prometido es deuda. Estoy segura de que este cap les ha gustado a muchas. ¿Reviews? ¿Creen que me los merezco? Déjenme saber su opinión. Ya saben, solo avísenme si tiene algún otro hombre que hace de la Tierra un mejor lugar para vivir XD. **

**Besos,**

**Taniiah Darcy (Back off Lizzie, Darcy is mine)**


	11. Chapter 11

****

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a Yami416.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Capitulo once: Culpa.

Fui despertada por el susurro de una voz débil. Había otra persona en el cuarto, aparte de Edward. Su voz era calmada y a pesar de que hablaba, aunque la intensidad de su tono era prominente. Mantuve mis ojos cerrados y me quede quieta. Me había quedado dormida en el cuarto de Edward, el cuarto en que se suponía que él debería estar descansando.

"Ya no puedes seguir haciendo esto, Edward," dijo la voz. Escuche un suspiro, pero no podía decir a quien pertenecía.

"¿A que te refieres?" Dijo una voz cansada. Mi amado estaba hablando. Su voz aún era como terciopelo, el más fino satín, el más suave algodón…la lista podía seguir.

"No te puedes seguir haciendo daño de esta manera. Tu salud ya no te afecta solo a ti." Hubo un silencio. Escuchamos a las múltiples maquinas haciendo su trabajo. Inhale y exhale lentamente, actuando.

"¿Cómo estaba?" Edward preguntó. Sentí una mano acariciar mi cabello y sentí la urgencia de levantarme y tomarla. Resistí ese impulso y me mantuve quieta.

"Un manojo de nervios. Una mujer poseída. Ella estaba gritando y llorando histéricamente. Creí que íbamos a tener que darle un calmante hasta que Jasper se presentó. No sé como lo hizo. Pero no puedo permitir que le vuelvas a hacer daño." Reconocí la voz que estaba hablando a Edward. Carlisle Cullen estaba sermoneando a su paciente. "La seguí anoche. Sabía que ella se levantaría para tratar de encontrarte." ¡Maldición! No sabía que Carlisle era tan sigiloso. "Ella sollozó por unas horas antes de quedarse dormida. Era una vista horrible."

"Nunca quise herirla. Nunca la heriría intencionalmente." ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te preocupas por mí? ¿Por qué soy tu mejor amiga?

"Lo sé. Pero para ayudarla, tienes que ayudarte a ti mismo. Estuviste cerca de morir, Edward. Tu corazón dejo de latir _dos veces_." Luché contra el grito ahogado que luchaba por salir. ¡¿Dos veces?! ¡¿Fueron dos veces en las que casi lo perdí?! "Otro caso de esfuerzo excesivo como este y tú podrías perder la vida." Más silencio. La mano fría estaba descansando en mi mejilla ahora. Luché por no sonrojarme.

"Nunca quise herirla." Edward repitió. Su voz era atormentada. Quería reconfortarlo; borrar el dolor en su voz.

"De nuevo, lo sé. Necesitas superar este miedo. Esta, literalmente, matándote. Tus órganos vitales están tan débiles que me sorprende que hayas despertado hoy."

"Sédame todas las noches," dijo Edward con una voz determinada. Los fríos dedos de su mano estaban trazando mis labios. Era enloquecedor, intoxicante.

"No tenemos otra opción más que hacerlo," dijo Carlisle. "Estarás bien antes del miércoles." ¡¿Lo estará?! Gracias al cielo y a todos quienes lo habitan.

"¿Ella va a venir a visitarme?" Edward gimió. Carlisle rió suavemente.

"Sí. Ella esta determinada a ver algún progreso. Ha estado llamando todas las semanas de este mes." Carlisle empezó a imitar burlonamente la voz de una mujer. "'Él esta bien, ¿no? ¿Ha estado durmiendo regularmente? ¡¿A que te refieres con todavía?! ¡¿Para que les esta pagando el estado?!' Nuestro personal esta aterrorizado de ella." Edward rió, luego resopló y empezó a toser. Me estremecí involuntariamente.

"Haré lo mejor cuando ella llegué." Escuché las sábanas moverse y supuse que Carlisle se estaba poniendo de pie.

"Tus visitas empezaran en una horas. Todos están esperando para visitarte. Emmett no puede esperar a soltar unas cuantas bromas." Edward rió de nuevo, pero era más débil. "Les dije que desde la una podrían empezar a venir."

"Gracias Carlisle." Hubo un breve silencio. El monitor cardiaco sonaba constantemente en la habitación.

"Descansa un poco, hijo." Hubo el sonido de una puerta cerrándose y un suave suspiro. La mano fría acarició mi cabello otra vez.

"Siéntate Bella. Puedes dejar de fingir ahora." ¡Él me había descubierto! ¿O no? Seguí quieta, esperando que solo fuera una prueba. "En serio, sé que estas despierta." Bostecé antes de enderezarme en la silla de metal. Mis ojos se sentían adormecidos mientras los abría. Me preguntaba lo horrible que debía de estar luciendo. Los ojos verdes de Edward estaban fijos en mí. Su rostro era cauteloso pero su sonrisa torcida era más energética que nunca. Mire hacia abajo mientras me sonrojaba de un nuevo tono de rojo.

"¿Cómo lo supiste?"

"Una persona con insomnio sabe los signos del sueño."Reímos juntos, pero él se detuvo abruptamente. "Estoy muy arrepentido, Bella." Él bajo su brazo izquierdo y haló mi silla más cerca a su cama. El movimiento era sorprendente de parte de alguien que debería estar muy débil. "Nunca quise hacerte daño, de ninguna forma." Escuchaba los sonidos en el cuarto. Estos eran tan importantes para mí. Ellos señalaban la vida de mi amado. Él que me estaba observando en ese momento.

"No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca." Ordené. Mi voz era sorpresivamente severa, dura. Como el hielo. Mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos y sostuvieron la mirada. Quería que él notara que hablaba en serio. Quería que él notara que hablaba sobre negocios.

"Yo…"

"Promételo." De nuevo, utilicé mi voz dura. Su monitor cardiaco se aceleró. Él no estaba asustado de mí. Yo no causaba miedo a nadie.

"Lo prometo." Mi humor mejoró y le sonreí. Él me estaba mirando en shock. Reí y oculté mi rostro en la almohada que estaba a su lado.

"Disculpa la forma en la que actué. Pero me diste un gran susto, Edward." Me senté de nuevo y deslicé mis dedos por mi cabello; un intento casual de hacerlo lucir más arreglado. "Estabas muriendo en una _biblioteca_."

"No pasara de nuevo." Él miró hacia otro lado, evitando mi mirada. Se veía más sospechoso que normal.

"Espera. ¿Por qué estabas en la biblioteca? Carlisle me dijo que perdiste tu cita con Esme." Sus ojos pasaron de los míos, a la pared. Muy sospechoso.

"Solo iba a tomar un libro por unos días."

"¿Qué libro era tan importante?" Más silencio. Las paredes blancas eran enceguecedoras. La luz solar se reflejaba en ellas e iluminaba el cuarto entero. "¿Edward?" Pregunté de nuevo. No pude evitar sonreír burlonamente mientras que miraba determinadamente a la pared.

"Era un libro de tratamiento. Quería leerlo por unos días."

"¿Para que era el tratamiento?" Él se inclinó, a pesar del dolor que yo sabía que se encontraba, y abrió un cajón que estaba a su lado. Él saco un objeto cuadrado y me lo dio.

"Este era el libro," dijo. Mire la portada y mi rostro probablemente se había tornado violeta. En una bella fuente de Franklin Gothic Medium, las palabras 'Nictofobia: Tratamiento Para Los De Corazón _Iluminado_' estaban escritas. Él había colapsado porque había querido ayudarme. Él había colapsado porque quería curar mi fobia.

"Lamento tener miedo,"dije. Podía sentir las lágrimas formándose en mis ojos pero no sabía si era porque estaba conmovida por su acción, o herida por ella. No quería que cansaran sus músculos solo para ayudarme. Él tomo el libro de vuelta y lo dejo en su mesita de noche.

"Esta era la razón exactamente por la cual no te lo quería mostrar," dijo, fulminándome con la mirada. "Sabía que te echarías la culpa."

"Si yo no tuviera miedo a…"

"_Por favor_ Bella," el gruñó. "Ya pasó. Habría colapsado de cualquier manera. Solo caminar a la oficina de Esme me hubiese echo desmayarme." Era un consuelo, a pesar de que no debía serlo.

"Bueno, tú vas a dormir una vez que salgas de aquí," dije brillantemente. "Así que no hay razón para llorar sobre leche derramada."

"Oh, ¿de verdad?" Estaba sonriendo burlonamente. Sus ojos brillaban majestuosamente.

"Si, de verdad," dije.

"¿Y quien me va a obligar?" Molestó. Mire hacía abajo y deje que mi cabello ocultar mi rostro mientras susurraba.

"Yo." Su risa llenó el cuarto, pero fue rápidamente reemplazada por una violenta tos. Lo mire frenéticamente. "¿Algo esta mal? ¿Quieres que traiga una enfermera?"

"No, no," él resopló. Tomo agua del vaso que estaba a su lado. "Estoy bien." Él cepilló mi cabello con su mano. "Detesto cuando haces eso."

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Esconderte detrás de tu cabello." Estaba callada, aunque la curiosidad quemaba mis neuronas. "Arruinas mi vista." Me sonrojé y las lágrimas salieron sin advertencia. "¡¿Bella?!" Escondí mi rostro en las sabanas mientras sollozaba. No podía evitarlo. Pensar que me podría haber perdido este momento trajo lágrimas a mis ojos. "¡¿Bella?! ¿Que sucede amor?" ¡¿Me acababa de llamar así?! ¿Me acababa de llamar 'amor' a mí? ¿Isabella 'Simple Jane' Swan? Sollocé aún más. De nuevo, podía haber perdido este momento. Su hermosa mano levantó mi rostro para que lo mirara.

"Dos veces," murmuré entre mis sollozos. Podía imaginar su hermoso corazón deteniéndose en su interior mientras los doctores se arremolinaban a su alrededor tratando de devolverle la vida. Las sacudidas eléctricas, las reanimaciones…

"¿Qué?" El monitor cardiaco estaba volviéndose loco. Estaba preocupándolo. No quería eso. Luché para mantener mis sentimientos a raya e hipé mientras secaba mis lágrimas. Él rió suavemente ante el increíble arrebato que había presenciado.

"Dos veces que tu corazón dejo de latir. Dos veces que _moriste_ y te trajeron de vuelta." Frunció levemente el ceño. Lo seguía preocupando.

"Me encuentro bien ahora, Bella. Estoy bien." Arrojé mis brazos hacia él y sollocé en su hombro, manchando su bata de hospital con mis saladas lágrimas. Sus brazos me envolvieron también y me susurraba cosas tranquilizantes mientras lloraba. Lo amaba tanto, ¿no lo podía ver? ¿No podía ver a través de mis lágrimas hacia el origen de estas? "Esta bien, amor. Te hice una promesa, ¿recuerdas?" Asentí y él rió. "Eres muy divertida Bella Swan." Inhale la esencia de su colonia. Era leve en su cuello, pero aún así era maravillosa. El monitor cardiaco seguía volviéndose salvaje, a pesar de que me estaba calmando. ¿Qué podría hacerlo sentir de esta manera? Me alejé de él y me sequé el resto de mis lágrimas.

"Estas muy cansado," dije, trazando las bolsas debajo de sus ojos. Él rodó los ojos.

"¿Qué más descubriste, Colón?" Fruncí el ceño y se menté de vuelta en mi silla.

"Tienes una visita el miércoles."

"Sí. Mi madre. Todos le tienen miedo." Reí.

"¿Es tan horripilante?"

"No, no en realidad. Ella es una mujer agradable. Un poco dramática a veces, pero solo es temida cuando esta molesta." Él pausó. "Ella solo esta molesta cuando llama y nadie tiene noticias nuevas o actualizaciones para contarle."

"¿Por qué esta viniendo a visitarte?" Él inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado.

"Se le debe haber olvidado a Carlisle durante el pequeño tour que te dio." O tal vez no estaba prestando atención a esa parte, de nuevo. "Todos los miércoles, tenemos visitas alrededor de las dos y media de la tarde." Fruncí el ceño. No tenía quien me visitara. Mis padres eran los únicos parientes que vivían en el estado de Washington. Nadie sería capaz de tomar un vuelo de ida y vuelta; era muy caro. "¿Te encuentras bien?" Edward preguntó. ¿No se había percatado?

"Estoy bien." Él midió mi expresión con sus intensos orbes verdes.

"Yo te visitare," él dijo con una sonrisa torcida. Una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro que era abierta y genuina. Estaba eufórica.

"Genial," dije, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Me puse de pie y bostecé de nuevo. "Descansa un poco antes de que llegue la una," empecé, acercándome a la puerta.

"No, Bella," él dijo. "Quédate." Me voltee y lo mire en shock. ¡¿Me estaba pidiendo que me quedara?! "No quiero dormir todavía."

"Pero Carlisle dijo…"

"Solo treinta minutos más. Prometo dormir después de eso." No quería nada más que obedecer sus deseos, así que lo hice. Me senté de vuelta en la silla de metal y le di mi mejor cara seria.

"Solo treinta minutos," dije.

Sabía que pasarían horas antes de que me alejara de su lado de nuevo.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Cuenta de hombres perfectos:**

**1.-Edward Cullen. (O Masen)**

**2.- Jasper Withlock. **

**3.-Señor Darcy. XD (Fue pedido en los review, no todo es obra mía).**

**4.-Stefan Salvatore. (A pedido de ****Su Boderick****) **

**5.-Robert Pattinson.**

**6.- Noah (A pedido de ****nonblondes****).**

**7.-Carlisle Cullen.**

**8.-Emmett Cullen.**

**9.-Gerard Butler (A pedido de ****Artemisa Cullen****).**

**10.-Hayden Christensen (A pedido de ****Noemii****)**

**11.-Julián de Macedonia (Un amante de ensueño)**

**12.-Valek (Dulce Veneno) (Ambos a pedido de ****Patch C. Cassedy****)**

**13.-Hugh Jackman (A pedido de ****Kou-Shields****)**

**Otro cap, agotador. Lamento no haber actualizado pero mi familia me esta volviendo, literalmente, loca. I'm Okay y Love Is Blind junto con el siguiente capituloo seran actualizados la proxima semana. ¡Dejen reviews!**

**Besos,**

**Taniiah Darcy (Back off Lizzie, Darcy is mine)**


	12. Chapter 12

******Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a Yami416.**

**Capitulo doce: Explicación Pt. 2**

El cuarto de Edward estaba más poblado que nunca el lunes. Las visitas entraban y salían mientras que permanecía a su lado permanentemente. Edward estaba tan entusiasta y tranquilizador como podía y muchas de sus visitas eran chicas (para mi desagrado). Los visitantes del martes era gente que conocía a Edward más que de vista. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y Alice estaban aquí para otra visita. No planeaban quedarse mucho. Querían prepararse para las visitas del día siguiente. Rosalie parecía ser la única muy emocionada sobre su visita. Obviamente, Emmett y Jasper estaban felices de que sus padres vinieran a verlos (a Alice no le podrían importar menos sus parientes) pero Rosalie estaba constantemente saltando sobre el tema, riendo y sonriendo como una niña de Kinder.

"Ella hace esto casi todas las semanas," Edward susurró en mi oído. Estaba sentada a su lado en la cama mientras que los demás estaban en las sillas de metal. "Ella se hace falsas esperanzas y cuando no aparecen… Se desquita con todos." Edward se inclinó en mi hombro mientras Alice reía y contaba la historia de cómo Cassie había sido encerrada en el cuarto de confinamiento solitario.

El cuarto de confinamiento solitario era una habitación oscura donde una persona era obligada a estar cuando regresaban a sus malos hábitos. Adrian me había contado en su visita de ayer que ella había estado allí millones de veces y definitivamente no era divertido. Solo se te permitían leer libros para subir tu autoestima y salir dos veces al baño. Aparentemente, Cassie había cambiado a su malvada personalidad, llamada Raven, y trató de acuchillar a un guardia hasta la muerte.

"Por supuesto su plan falló, dado que el cuchillo de plástico se doblaba al contacto con el guardia." Risas sonaron.

"No te preocupes Edward," molestó Rosalie. "Cassie promete venir a visitarte cuando pueda." Edward hizo una mueca.

"Eso significa que tendré que sanar más rápido," murmuró. Más risas sonaron. Emmett me pinchó en el muslo para llamar mi atención.

"¿Qué?" Dije.

"Escuché que te enteraste de nuestro secretito sucio." Jasper rió. "Así que te darás cuenta de que nuestro Jazz aquí presente puede marcarte." Reí y le lancé una almohada extra a Emmett.

"Por favor," dijo Alice. "Él es inocente." Emmett la miro.

"Eso según la que dice ser síquica," él bromeó. Rosalie le dio un codazo.

"¿Tuviste alguna visión?" Edward preguntó. Él bostezó. Las esquinas de la boca de Alice se curvaron hacia arriba.

"Unas cuantas," ella dijo con una musical risa.

"¿Y, bueno?" Pregunté. "¿Qué eran?" Alice sacudió su cabeza.

"¡Nah ah! ¡No te voy a contar!"

"¿Y que hay de mí?" Dijo Rosalie. Alice sacudió su cabeza de nuevo.

"A nadie." Me miró y me guiñó el ojo. "¡Miren lo adorable que es!" Ella arrulló. ¿Qué? Seguí su campo de vista y vi a Edward dormido en mi hombro. Su cabello cobrizo estaba colgando enfrente de su rostro. No pude evitar sonreír ante su belleza. A esa distancia, podía ver su suave piel, sus labios rosa, sus oscuras pestañas. Desafortunadamente, también podía ver las bolsas debajo de sus ojos.

"¡Afuera!" Dije, sacudiendo mis manos. Todos me habían estado mirando; mirándome mientras observaba a Edward.

"¿Q-que?" Preguntó Emmett, riendo.

"¡Me escucharon! Dije, '¡afuera!' Lo que significa, ¡piérdanse! Necesita descansar." Después de unas miradas extrañas, todos salieron del cuarto, excepto Emmett. "Largo," dije. Él sonrió y se sentó en la cama.

"Nah. No te puedo tomar en serio cuando el Sr. Estoy-Pretendiendo-Que-No-Amo-A-Swan esta durmiendo en tu hombro." Me sonrojé, pero no moví a Edward.

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Alice me esta forzando a explicar porque estoy aquí."

"¿Forzándote?"

"Si, o molestara a mi padre mañana." Reí una vez. Tenía mucha curiosidad sobre la historia de Emmett. Él decía estar aquí por control de la ira, pero nunca lo había visto enojarse desde mi llegada. Él era una persona alegre.

"Como Papa Noel," murmuré, riendo para mí misma.

"¿Qué?"

"Nada. Empecemos con el cuento." Dije. Él frunció el ceño.

"Mi historia no es larga o interesante. Así que no esperes algo como gobierno corrupto, psíquicos o empáticos, o misteriosas historias de muerte. La mía es mucho más simple." Asentí. Su humor estaba cambiando drásticamente. Su sonrisa ya no estaba allí y su expresión era molesta. No tenía miedo de Emmett, pero estaba preocupada. "Mi padre es un abogado, Bella. Uno malditamente bueno también. Él no defiende a sus clientes por el dinero que le pagan. Él de verdad cree en que la justicia siempre gana… Supongo que si le cuento la historia de Jazz, rompería su corazón." Su transformación estaba completa. La expresión de Emmett era más que deprimente. De pronto desee que Lizzie estuviera ahí. O Rosalie. Alguien que lo hiciera sentir mejor y lo cambiara de nuevo al alegre Papa Noel que yo adoraba. "Mi papás sacó un par de chicos buenos de la prisión. Ellos eran inocentes, como sabrás. Ellos merecían su libertad pero a la policía no le gustaba eso." Parecía que las historias que había estado escuchando mostraban la verdadera identidad de algunos de nuestros oficiales. "No sé si ellos querían a alguien en la cárcel o en verdad creían que los hombres eran inocentes. De todos modos, después de que los casos terminaran, empecé a ser acosado por la policía. Era el hijo del abogado, verás, así que encontraron a alguien cercano a él para descargar su ira. Ningún oficial de policía que apreciara su trabajo se atrevería a acosar a mi padre. Él los habría suspendido más rápido de que pudieran haber dicho 'jálame el dedo'." Él rió y yo me uní. Tratamos de no despertar a Edward. Su aliento me hacía cosquillas en el cuello. Era difícil concentrarme en la historia de Emmett. "Oye." Mis ojos volvieron a Emmett. "¿Estas siquiera escuchándome, Sra. Masen?" Me sonrojé aún más.

"Sí, estoy escuchando," mentí. Él me dio una sonrisa burlona.

"Concéntrate, Bella. Concéntrate. No tardare mucho, lo juro." Fruncí el ceño.

"Lo siento, Em. Tomate el tiempo que quieras."

"Así que, _de todos modos_. La policía me acosaba. Constantemente sacándome de quicio y toda esa mierda. Era muy irritante, pero ellos solo trataban de presionar mis botones. Tengo que admitir, Bella. A pesar de que cometieron una injusticia, pertenezco aquí. Tengo un temperamento. Es difícil de sacar a la luz, pero cuando lo haces, es fácil de que se me vaya de las manos. No soy como Jasper o Alice. Yo de verdad necesito este lugar." Volvió a pinchar mi muslo, aunque estaba prestando atención. "Respondí a la policía y los golpee horriblemente." Él rió de nuevo. "O sea, mira mi tamaño. Fui arrestado pero automáticamente mandado a este lugar. Mi papá es respetado por los jueces. Por supuesto que su hijo obtendría una sentencia ligera."

"Pero no hiciste algo malo."

"Lo hice. Respondí y golpee a un par de oficiales de policía. Claro, ellos me estaban acosando, pero nunca me tocaron. Nunca me golpearon o pegaron en ninguna forma. Ellos me buscaban, insultaban y sacaban de quicio demasiadas veces y perdí la calma." Era muy desinteresado.

"¿Los policías se metieron en problemas? Estaban abusando sus derechos."

"Seh, mi papá logró que los suspendieran. Se tomo el caso como algo personal. Era divertido verlos temblar en el estrado de testigos." Reímos juntos y Em se paró. "De acuerdo, necesito conseguir un libro de leyes de la biblioteca. Mi papá amaría que siguiera esa carrera y honestamente lo estoy considerando. Te dejare sola con, erm…" Miró a Edward. "La Bella Durmiente." Rió de corazón y salió del cuarto. Nada era lo que parecía. Nada. Edward suspiró en sus sueños y sus cejas se fruncieron. Tracé esa familiar línea de su ceño y de pronto me sentí muy cómoda. Arrojé la sabana sobre nosotros y me saqué mis zapatillas. Estaba segura de que no le importaría. Él no me dejaría que saliera del cuarto cada vez que se levantara. Edward rodó, aún cansado.

"Bella…" Lo oí murmurar.

"¿Sí?" Susurré. El sol se estaba poniendo. El cuarto estaba iluminado por una luz anaranjada. Era relajante. Una siesta en la tarde era perfecta.

"No te estas yendo, ¿verdad?" Él probablemente había malinterpretado el movimiento de las sabanas como yo yéndome.

"Claro que no, Edward," me reí y puse la sabana sobre él. Su sistema inmunitario estaba débil y detestaría que se enfermara. Carlisle me había dicho que una noche de descanso sería todo lo que necesitaba y estaría perfecto para la visita de mañana. Estaban manteniendo en secreto el desmayo de Edward a su madre. Ella se pondría loca si supiera.

"Mi madre querrá conocerte," él susurró. "Ella quiere conocer a cada chica que conozco. Procedimiento habitual." Él rió. Oh, ¡¿Por qué tenía que decir eso?! Ahora estaba nerviosa por mañana. Iba a conocer a la Sra. Masen, la mujer que dio a luz al hombre del que estaba enamorada. Ella era la mujer que lo había criado en la persona que era. Ella era de la cual todo el personal estaba asustado.

"¿Edward?"

"¿Si, amor?" Ahí estaba esa maravillosa palabra de nuevo.

"Tengo miedo."

"¿De que?" Tu madre.

"La Sra. Masen." Otra adorable risa.

"Ella te amara." Él murmuró algo más, pero sus palabras estaban mal pronunciadas. Se acurrucó más cerca de mi hombro. Estaba echada sobre mi espalda, mirando a la pared, luchando contra la risa.

"Duérmete, Edward." Desafortunadamente, la fatiga me invadió y seguí mi propio consejo…

**Cuenta de hombres perfectos:**

**1.-Edward Cullen. (O Masen)**

**2.- Jasper Withlock. **

**3.-Señor Darcy. XD (Fue pedido en los review, no todo es obra mía).**

**4.-Stefan Salvatore. (A pedido de ****Su Boderick****) **

**5.-Robert Pattinson.**

**6.- Noah (A pedido de ****nonblondes****).**

**7.-Carlisle Cullen.**

**8.-Emmett Cullen.**

**9.-Gerard Butler (A pedido de ****Artemisa Cullen****).**

**10.-Hayden Christensen (A pedido de ****Noemii****)**

**11.-Julián de Macedonia (Un amante de ensueño)**

**12.-Valek (Dulce Veneno) (Ambos a pedido de ****Patch C. Cassedy****)**

**13.-Hugh Jackman (A pedido de ****Kou-Shields****)**

**14.-Joseph Adam Jonas Miller, Joe para acortar. (A pedido de Mr. Cullen y creo que de todas XD).**

**15.-Nicholas Jonas, Nick para acortar (Ese es mío XD).**

**16.- Harry Potter ( A pedido de veriitOzswan).**

**17.-Mickey Way (A pedido de M.-Way).**

**18.-Christopher Dollaganger (A pedido de Sweet Doll X).**

**19.- Jesse McCartney (A pedido de Su Broderik).**

**20.-Jared Leto (A pedido de Sofi).**

**¡Esta vez tengo excusa, lo juro! ¿Les mencione que mi maquina es una reverenda...idiotez? Si no lo he hecho, he aquí la razón. El mouse no quería funcionar y recién hoy he podido conectarme. Espero les haya gustado este cap. ¡El proximo es un EPOV!**

**Besos,**

**Taniiah (Back off Lizzie, Darcy is mine!)**

**PD: Espero llegar hasta los 210!!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**


	13. Chapter 11 EPOV

******Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a Yami416.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Capitulo once: Culpa.

Podía sentir el mundo afuera de la oscuridad en la que me encontraba. A pesar de que no me podía mover, a pesar de que estaba muy débil, muy deprimido…podía descifrar mis invisibles alrededores. Y afuera de mi santuario sin tiempo donde estaba en una dolorosa paz, podía escuchar su dormir. Su 'ronquido' era un sonido suave; como el batir de alas de un ave. Como el mudo zumbido de una abeja…

Como mi corazón cuando fuera que ella estaba cerca.

Estaba muy cansado como para hacer nada más que abrir mis ojos, e incluso esa acción mandó un espasmo de dolor por mí. Mire hacia abajo y por lo que podía ver, ella estaba ahí, frunciendo el ceño mientras dormía. Su cabello marrón pardo era de alguna forma bello aunque desarreglado y la línea de su ceño arrugaba su, de otra manera, suave y transparente piel. Podía ver unas tenues líneas descendiendo de sus ojos cerrados; lágrimas secas. Fruncí el ceño y la acción me hizo daño. Era ilegal herir a un ángel así; una blasfemia en mi mundo. Mi ceño se frunció aún más hasta convertirse en una mirada dura.

"Buenos días, Edward," dijo una voz que conocía muy bien. No había sentido otra presencia – o tal vez sí. Probablemente había estado muy concentrado en Isabella Swan para notar algo que no fuera ella. Eso pasaba a menudo. Escanee la blanca habitación antes de mirar a Carlisle. Quería preguntarle quien había herido a Bella pero no lo iba a hacer sin mis modales.

"Buenos días Carlisle," croé. Mi garganta se sentía en llamas. Era como si una estrella estuviera atascada en mi garganta.

"Sé que es doloroso. Mientras más duermas, mejor te sentirás." No había notado mi rostro contraído en dolor, así que me esforcé en relajarme.

"¿Qué pasó?" Todo lo que podía recordar era que finalmente había encontrado el libro que necesitaba antes de sucumbir en la oscuridad que había estado nublando mi visión toda la mañana. Era raro. Se sentía tan bien cerrar mis ojos y descansar, pero sabía que de alguna forma estaba mal. Era como probar un delicioso fruto prohibido. Bien y mal mezclados.

"Esfuerzo excesivo, fallo de múltiples órganos, dos paros cardíacos, palpitaciones en el corazón, y la lista sigue. La verdadera pregunta es, ¿qué no paso?" Él alzó una ceja.

"Sueño," respondí.

"Sí, sueño." Me fulminó con la mirada brevemente – algo que raramente ocurría. Su rostro se suavizó cuando sus ojos se fijaron en Bella. El cuarto estaba silencioso. Los únicos sonidos que podían ser escuchados eran las respiraciones de los tres humanos y los sonidos rítmicos del monitor cardíaco. "Quiero preguntarte algo. No tienes porque responder." Usualmente elegía no responder.

"Pregunta." Luché contra mi propio cuerpo. Me estaba rogando que volviera a dormir, de rendirme a esa dulce y amarga dimensión negra. Parpadee furiosamente ya que mis parpados se sentían de pronto muy pesados.

"Veo la manera en que actúas cuando ella esta cerca." Él miró a Bella. "Eres más suave, menos severo. ¿Ella te ha estado alentando para que duermas? Ella fue la que te encontró en la biblioteca, inconciente. Por cierto, el libro que tenías en tus manos esta en el cajón a tu izquierda." Si ella me había estado alentando, por mi estado actual, habría estado fallando miserablemente.

"¿Esa es tu pregunta?" Mucho esfuerzo le había tomado decirla.

"No. Solo una tangente."

"Elijó no responderla." Mi garganta estaba ardiendo ahora. Increíblemente caliente y ardiendo. "¿Vas a formular la pregunta real?" Hice una mueca de dolor cuando mi lengua tocó mi paladar.

"Hay agua en la mesa a tu lado." No tenía la fuerza para acercarme a ella, así que actué como si no la necesitara. "Quiero saber que sientes por ella." No era de su incumbencia.

"Esa no es una pregunta." Carlisle me alcanzó el vaso con agua y yo bebí su contenido ansiosamente. Calmó el ardor de mi garganta.

"¿La amas, Edward?"

"Elijó no responder." Eso me ganó una mirada dura. Cerré mis ojos y me concentré en respirar. Estaba tratando de esconder mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia Bella. Era frustrante pensar en ella, y solo mirarla en mi cama de hospital envió corrientes por mi espalda. Lentamente, el monitor cardíaco empezó a sonar a un ritmo más rápido. No me _atreví_ a abrir mis ojos para ver la expresión de Carlisle.

"Edward, ¿estás bien?" Su tono era ligeramente burlón. "¿Te duele algo?" Lo fulminé con la mirada detrás de mis parpados.

"No," mentí. Había un profundo dolor en mi pecho que rugía cada vez que respiraba. "Y si lo hago."

"¿Hacer que?" Abrí mis ojos y trate de sentarme. Mis brazos chillaron en protesta. "¿La amas?" Me deje colapsar en la cama de nuevo, y asentí, ignorando el dolor. La amaba. Unos días y ya había robado mi corazón. Carlisle rió pero abruptamente se volvió serio.

"Ya no puedes seguir haciendo esto, Edward," él dijo. Suspiré, y de hecho, calmó a mi caja toráxica.

"¿A que te refieres?" Dije. Sabía exactamente a que se refería. Era como si pudiera leer su mente. Todos sus pensamientos y opiniones estaban escritos en su cara. Era de la misma manera con todo el mundo. Ellos eran predecibles, aburridos. Pero no Bella. No mi amor.

"No te puedes seguir haciendo daño de esta manera. Tu salud ya no te afecta solo a ti." Ella estaba sufriendo más que yo, probablemente. Bella estaba peor. Ella había tenido que presenciarme en mi debilidad, cuando estaba desprotegido y dependiente. Me mantuve quieto mientras que la furia, la culpa y la vergüenza surgían en mí. Estaba tan arrepentido. Bella estaba inhalando y exhalando lentamente, algo de lo que sus respiraciones como batir de alas no eran capaces mientras dormía. Ella no estaba durmiendo. Estaba actuando.

"¿Cómo estaba?" Pregunté mientras jugaba con su cabello. Era como pedazos de satín en su cabeza. ¿Cómo hacía eso? Tal vez, si la irritaba lo suficiente, dejaría su actuación. Quería que mis sentimientos fueran recíprocos. Quería escucharla decir las palabras que mi padre me había prometido que la chica adecuada me diría. Bella era la chica adecuada, de eso estaba seguro.

"Un manojo de nervios. Una mujer poseída. Ella estaba gritando y llorando histéricamente. Creí que íbamos a tener que darle un calmante hasta que Jasper se presentó. No sé como lo hizo. Pero no puedo permitir que le vuelvas a hacer daño." Tendría que agradecerle a Jasper después por usar su extraño don. Por supuesto que Carlisle no sabía sobre eso. Pero Jasper había salvado a mi amor. Le debía demasiado. "La seguí anoche. Sabía que ella se levantaría para tratar de encontrarte. Sollozó por unas horas antes de quedarse dormida. Era una vista horrible." ¡¿_**Yo**_ había sido el que le había causado dolor?! ¡¿_**Yo**_ había sido quien había herido a la dulce y angelical, _**Isabella Swan**_?! Imperdonable. Fui yo el que había cometido ese atroz acto. Quería llorar. Quería sujetarla y llorar hasta que ella hubiese tenido suficiente de mis lágrimas.

"Nunca quise herirla. Nunca la heriría intencionalmente." Mi garganta ardía mientras decía esas palabras pero me lo merecía. Eso era criminal.

"Lo sé. Pero para ayudarla, tienes que ayudarte a ti mismo. Estuviste cerca de morir, Edward. Tu corazón dejo de latir _dos veces_." Dos veces en las que habría perdido la oportunidad de ver a Bella sonrojarse; sonreír, reír, enojarse, dormir… Imperdonable. Casi no había palabras. "Otro caso de esfuerzo excesivo como este y tú podrías perder la vida."

"Nunca quise herirla." Dije de nuevo. Era doloroso pensar en herirla. Quería protegerla siempre. Quería ayudarla y darle la perfecta vida que merecía. Por ello es que estaba en la biblioteca en primer lugar… Mi mano estaba tocando su mejilla cálida. Podía sentir la sangre juntándose ahí. Casi olvidaba que ella estaba pretendiendo dormir, pero podía sentir su sonrojo creciendo bajo mis dedos.

"De nuevo, lo sé. Necesitas superar este miedo. Esta, literalmente, matándote. Tus órganos vitales están tan débiles que me sorprende que hayas despertado hoy."

"Sédame todas las noches," decidí. Haría cualquier cosa que compensara herir a Bella. Incluso si eso significaba hacer la cosa que más odiaba. Sus labios eran lisa, suave porcelana bajo las yemas de mis dedos. Quería inclinarme y besarla hasta quedarme sin aliento. Pero mi padre me había dicho que yo era un caballero. Y Bella era demasiado buena para mí. No había forma en que ella sintiera lo mismo que yo.

"No tenemos otra opción más que hacerlo," dijo Carlisle. "Estarás bien antes del miércoles." Oh genial. Solo había una persona que venía a verme los miércoles.

"¿Ella va a venir a visitarme?" No pude evitar gemir ante el hecho de que mi madre estaba viniendo el miércoles. Normalmente, estaría neutral. Pero había una chica nueva aquí. Una nueva mujer que ella querría para mí. Ella llamaba a las candidatas aunque no las hubiera. Carlisle rió a mis expensas.

"Sí. Ella esta determinada a ver algún progreso. Ha estado llamando todas las semanas de este mes." Imitó la aguda y bella voz de mi madre. "'Él esta bien, ¿no? ¿Ha estado durmiendo regularmente? ¡¿A que te refieres con todavía?! ¡¿Para que les esta pagando el estado?!' Nuestro personal esta aterrorizado de ella." Reí, pero mi cuerpo no estaba preparado para la acción. El dolor quemó mis pulmones y resople y tosí en respuesta. Bella se movió ligeramente a mi lado. Estaba seguro de que eso la había molestado, pero no tenía la energía para hacerlo de nuevo.

"Haré lo mejor cuando ella llegué," prometí. Tendría que alejarla de la cafetería, si no quería que las señoras del almuerzo se quejaran luego conmigo. Carlisle se paró y sacudió las sabanas.

"Tus visitas empezaran en una horas. Todos están esperando para visitarte. Emmett no puede esperar a soltar unas cuantas bromas." Reí, pero fui más cuidadoso para no causarme otro ataque. "Les dije que desde la una podrían empezar a venir."

"Gracias Carlisle." Sentía una inquebrantable lealtad y gratitud por sus amables acciones hacia mí. Él no era un doctor ordinario. Su personalidad era muy parecida a la de mi padre. Podrían haber sido los mejores amigos.

"Descansa un poco, hijo." Él se fue y tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, acaricié el cabello de Bella una vez más.

"Siéntate Bella. Puedes dejar de fingir ahora." Se mantuvo quieta, tratando de mantener el acto. Las esquinas de mi boca se curvaron y contuve una sonrisa. Necesitaba disculparme. "En serio, sé que estas despierta." Ella bostezó y se sentó antes de abrir sus ojos lentamente. Estaban rojos por las lágrimas que había derramado. Detrás de sus largas pestañas podía ver sus profundos ojos chocolate. Por un momento olvidé lo que había planeado decir y sonreí. Eso era todo lo que podía hacer cuando Bella estaba cerca. Sonreír. Ella respondió sonrojándose de un bello rosa.

"¿Cómo lo supiste?" Ella preguntó en su adorable voz.

"Una persona con insomnio sabe los signos del sueño." Reímos armoniosamente hasta que recordé lo que tenía que hacer. "Estoy muy arrepentido, Bella." Dijeron toda la sinceridad que pude. Me incliné, a pesar de los espasmos de dolor que se dispararon por mis músculos. Halé la silla más cerca de mi cama, para mi confort. Una acción egoísta, pero no sin sus consecuencias. El dolor en mi brazo era casi cegador, pero me rehusaba a causarle más problemas. "Nunca quise hacerte daño, de ninguna forma." Estuvo callada un momento, mientras miraba hacia abajo. Ella era tan hermosa, incluso en estos momentos. De pronto, su cabeza se disparo hacia arriba.

"No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca." Las palabras eran fuertes y penetrantes. Ese era un lado de Bella que rara vez se mostraba. Sus ojos marrones perforaron los míos con severidad. Estaba en shock.

"Yo…" empecé, pero ella me cortó.

"Promételo." De nuevo, ella tenía esa fiera concentración fija en mí. Casi sonreí mientras el monitor cardíaco aumentaba su paso. No estaba asustado, solo enamorado. Amaba todo de ella. Su timidez, su escondida determinación y ferocidad, su rostro, su cuerpo, todo de ella. Estaba seguro. Mi padre hubiera amado a esta chica.

"Lo prometo." Dije. Y era una promesa que mantendría. Nunca más sería la causa de las lágrimas de Isabella. Ella sonrió brillantemente antes de esconder su rostro en mi almohada para reír.

"Disculpa la forma en la que actué. Pero me diste un gran susto, Edward." Ella deslizó sus dedos por su cabello de satín. "Estabas muriendo en una _biblioteca_." Oh-oh.

"No pasara de nuevo," dije. Mire hacia otro lado inmediatamente, antes de que ella pudiera sentir la razón por la que estaba aquí.

"Espera. ¿Por qué estabas en la biblioteca? Carlisle me dijo que perdiste tu cita con Esme." ¡Maldita sea! La mire para evaluar su expresión. Era de sospecha. Mire hacia otro lado. ¿Estaría molesta si le contara? ¿Diría que no era de mi incumbencia?

"Solo iba a tomar un libro por unos días." Mantuve mis ojos fijos en la pared blanca.

"¿Qué libro era tan importante?" ¿Por qué no lo podía dejar ir? ¿De verdad quería saber, o pensaba que era algo más serio? Seguí mirando la pared. Esperaba que no notara que el monitor cardíaco se estaba volviendo loco. "¿Edward?" Ella dijo inocentemente, aunque había un toque burlón. No podía mentirle. Tenía que encontrar un resquicio legal.

"Era un libro de tratamiento. Quería leerlo por unos días." Verdad.

"¿Para que era el tratamiento?" Me rendí. Ella no dejaría pasar esto. Me incliné y abrí el cajón a mi izquierda donde Carlisle dijo que el libro estaba. Le alcancé el libro.

"Este era el libro," dije pobremente. Estaba asustado al principio porque, al leer la portada, su rostro se sonrojó hasta que se tornó de un rojo ciruela. Luego las emociones empezaron a surgir en su rostro: shock, dolor, miedo, más shock y luego culpa. Estaba estudiando la coimetrofobia durante las noches hasta que había encontrado a Bella. Había querido ayudarla. ¿Estaría molesta de que estaba tratando de curar su nictofobia?

"Lamento tener miedo," ella susurró. _**¿Qué?**_ De todas las cosas de las que podía estar arrepentida… Podía ver sus ojos nublarse y solo me enojó. Tome el libro de vuelta y lo deje en su lugar.

"Esta era la razón exactamente por la cual no te lo quería mostrar," dije. No pude evitar mirarla duramente. Era tan irracional a veces, ¡y no era cuando estaba asustada de la oscuridad! "Sabía que te echarías la culpa."

"Si yo no tuviera miedo a…"

"_Por favor_ Bella," Gruñí. "Ya pasó. Habría colapsado de cualquier manera. Solo caminar a la oficina de Esme me hubiese echo desmayarme." No podía soportar que buscara una forma de echarse la culpa. Era ridículo.

"Bueno, tú vas a dormir una vez que salgas de aquí. Así que no hay razón para llorar sobre leche derramada." Su humor coincidía con el repentino amanecer.

"Oh, ¿de verdad?" La molesté.

"Si, de verdad." Había un leve brillo de ferocidad en sus ojos.

"¿Y quien me va a obligar?" Ella se encogió y escondió su rostro detrás de su cabello mientras su timidez surgía.

"Yo," ella susurró. De pronto, rompí en carcajadas ante la cómica situación. Desafortunadamente, había olvidado mi situación actual. Mi cuerpo tembló a la vez que tosía violentamente. Mi caja toráxica ardía. Sus ojos se ensancharon mientras buscaba una manera de ayudar. "¿Algo esta mal? ¿Quieres que traiga una enfermera?"

"No, no," logré decir. Tome un poco más de agua para calmar el ardor. "Estoy bien." Con irritación aparte el cabello de su rostro. Decidí decirle. Aunque no me amara, tal vez podría prever mis sentimientos. "Detesto cuando haces eso."

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Esconderte detrás de tu cabello." Se mantuvo callada. ¿Estaba incomoda? "Arruinas mi vista." Cada vez que se ocultaba detrás de su cabello, perdía el privilegio de ver su hermoso rostro. De la nada, ella se sonrojó y lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. "¡¿Bella?!" Dije, alarmado. ¡¿Por qué lloraba?! ¡¿Qué ocurría?! "¡¿Bella?! ¿Que sucede amor?" Oops. Se me había escapado, pero se sentía bien que fuera de mis labios a sus oídos. No me arrepentí, aunque sollozó aún más. ¿En serio me aborrecía tanto que traía lágrimas a sus ojos?

"Dos veces," ella sollozó. No lo entendí.

"¿Qué?" Dije. Ella era bellísima, aún a pesar de que estaba llorando. Mi corazón estaba latiendo dolorosamente contra mis huesos. Amaba demasiado a esta chica. En su esfuerzo de recomponerse, hipó y secó sus lágrimas al mismo tiempo. Reí al ver lo adorable que se veía en ese momento.

"Dos veces que tu corazón dejo de latir. Dos veces que _moriste_ y te trajeron de vuelta." _**¡Oh!**_ Estaba llorando porque estaba asustada. Una plausible excusa para su llanto. Fruncí el ceño ante su dolor.

"Me encuentro bien ahora, Bella. Estoy bien." Arrojó sus brazos hacía mí y siguió sollozando. De pronto se sintió bien. De pronto estaba donde pertenecía y el sol dejo de brindarme la luz y el calor que necesitaba. Ella era mi luz. Mi sol. Mi manera de sobrevivir. La envolví en mis brazos y de pronto la Tierra me dejo de dar el oxigeno que necesitaba. Bella era todo lo que necesitaba para respirar. Trate de calmarla. No quería que llorara. Me prometí a mi mismo de que no sería la causa de sus lágrimas de nuevo. "Esta bien, amor. Te hice una promesa, ¿recuerdas?" Ella asintió y no pude evitar reír. "Eres muy divertida Bella Swan." Aspire su aroma. ¿No podía sentir mi corazón latiendo con fuerza debajo de la delgada tela de mi bata de hospital? ¿No era obvio? Se alejó de mí, a pesar de que no quería dejarla ir. Secó sus lágrimas y empezó a trazar las bolsas debajo de mis ojos. Era relajante y mis parpados se sentían pesados de nuevo.

"Estas muy cansado," ella dijo. Rodé mis ojos.

"¿Qué más descubriste, Colón?" Ella se sentó en su silla y desee nunca haber hecho ese comentario.

"Tienes una visita el miércoles," ella dijo.

"Sí. Mi madre. Todos le tienen miedo." Ella rió y su risa era como la de un niño.

"¿Es tan horripilante?" No. Nunca.

"No, no en realidad. Ella es una mujer agradable. Un poco dramática a veces, pero solo es temida cuando esta molesta." Pause por un segundo. No quería hacerla parecer una mujer amargada. "Ella solo esta molesta cuando llama y nadie tiene noticias nuevas o actualizaciones para contarle."

"¿Por qué esta viniendo a visitarte?" Incliné mi cabeza hacia un lado, y la acción se sintió mucho mejor de lo que yo había esperado.

"Se le debe haber olvidado a Carlisle durante el pequeño tour que te dio. Todos los miércoles, tenemos visitas alrededor de las dos y media de la tarde." Ella se quedo callada y pensativa de nuevo, pero el silencio era incomodo. "¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Estoy bien," ella mintió. Me incliné hacia delante y la mire a los ojos. Ella se estaba preocupando, estaba muy claro. De seguro por el hecho de que ella era huérfana. No quería sentir lástima por ella. Ella lo odiaba.

"Yo te visitare," le ofrecí, en cambio. Le sonreí como apoyo. La sonrisa que surgió de su rostro era tan bella, tan genuina, tan brillante, el sol se veía ridículo y oscuro en comparación. La admiraba profundamente.

"Genial," dijo, bostezando un poco y poniéndose de pie. "Descansa un poco antes de que llegue la una," ¡No! No quería que se fuera. No quería estar sin su presencia.

"No, Bella. Quédate. No quiero dormir todavía."

"Pero Carlisle dijo…"

"Solo treinta minutos más. Prometo dormir después de eso." Cualquier cosa por hacer que se quedara conmigo. Lo deliberó por un momento antes de sentarse de nuevo y darme una mirada severa.

"Solo treinta minutos," ella dijo, a pesar de que yo haría lo que fuera en mi poder para evitar que se alejara de mí.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Cuenta de hombres perfectos:**

**1.-Edward Cullen. (O Masen)**

**2.- Jasper Withlock. **

**3.-Señor Darcy. XD (Fue pedido en los review, no todo es obra mía).**

**4.-Stefan Salvatore. (A pedido de ****Su Boderick****) **

**5.-Robert Pattinson.**

**6.- Noah (A pedido de ****nonblondes****).**

**7.-Carlisle Cullen.**

**8.-Emmett Cullen.**

**9.-Gerard Butler (A pedido de ****Artemisa Cullen****).**

**10.-Hayden Christensen (A pedido de ****Noemii****)**

**11.-Julián de Macedonia (Un amante de ensueño)**

**12.-Valek (Dulce Veneno) (Ambos a pedido de ****Patch C. Cassedy****)**

**13.-Hugh Jackman (A pedido de ****Kou-Shields****)**

**14.-Joseph Adam Jonas Miller, Joe para acortar. (A pedido de Mr. Cullen y creo que de todas XD).**

**15.-Nicholas Jonas, Nick para acortar (Ese es mío XD).**

**16.- Harry Potter ( A pedido de veriitOzswan).**

**17.-Mickey Way (A pedido de M.-Way).**

**18.-Christopher Dollaganger (A pedido de Sweet Doll X).**

**19.- Jesse McCartney (A pedido de Su Broderik).**

**20.-Jared Leto (A pedido de Sofi).**

**21.- Taylor Lautner**

**22.- Alexander Ludwig**

**23.-Ian O'Shea (****A pedido de DiliCullen)**

**24.-Tom Felton (A pedido de ARTEMISA CULLEN)**

**25.-Jhonny Depp (A pedido de ~ Kittty !)**

**26.-Gaspard Ulliel**

**27.-Chace Crawford**

**28.-Ville Valo**

**¡Y la lista sigue! Disculpen por no publicar la semana pasada pero estuve en examenes bimestrales y estuve prohibida de entrar a la computadora. Entraba cuando podía. (Y ahora que mi mamá esta molestando en mi casa se me hacía casi imposible). ¡Espero les haya gustado! ¿No es Edward tierno? Es demasiado obvio que la ama sin razón. No son novios todavía, si es que se preguntan eso, pero la llegada de la Sra. Masen va a traer más drama a la historia. No piensen mal, no es una señora mala, ni va a detestar a Bella, al contrario, la adora, pero... Bueno, lo averiguaran el proximo capitulo. Si les gusto este cap dejen un review XD**

**Besos,**

**Taniiah Darcy (Back off Lizzie, Darcy is mine!)  
**


	14. Chapter 13

****

******Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a Yami416.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Capitulo trece: Visita

"No me veo mal o nada, ¿verdad?"

"Bella, estás usando jeans."

"Sí, lo sé. Pero, no es muy elegante o nada, ¿verdad?"

"Bella, estás usando _jeans_," repitió Alice. Honestamente, me estaba cansando su actitud del demonio. Desde que el día había empezado, ella había estado frunciendo el ceño y pasó de la adorable oportunidad de vestirme. Atrapada por mi cuenta, escogí mi atuendo; un chaleco azul con una camisa de manga tres cuartos blanca y unos jeans oscuros. También había tomado prestado los zapatos negros de tacón de Rosalie; los tacones eran lo suficientemente pequeños para que no hiciera nada estupido. Alice era inútil para mí. Ella caminaba enojada por todo el edificio con una pequeña nube negra sobre su cabeza. Esperaba, a medias, de que sus padres no aparecieran, solo para que regresara a su humor de siempre. Suspire y me voltee hacia Rosalie por su opinión. Estaba admirándose a si misma frente al espejo, asegurándose de que estaba presentable para sus padres. Me había contado que su madre era una persona crítica. Ella sería juzgada inmediatamente por lo que estaba usando.

"Te ves bien, Bella. No muy elegante, no muy casual. Podrías conocer al presidente de Estados Unidos con esa ropa." La Sra. Masen era mucho más importante que el presidente de nuestro país. Sonaba irracional, pero ella mi alta prioridad. Extrañamente, quería gustarle, aunque Edward y yo no estábamos involucrados románticamente. El clima era algo frío, pero esto era Forks. Casi sonreí al recordar mi teoría de cómo tomaríamos un gran cambio de clima. Eso había sido hace un año, en mi cumpleaños.

"¿Qué hora es?" Pregunté mientras me cepillaba el cabello.

"Las dos y cuarenta y seis," Alice gruño. Estaba refunfuñando para sí misma sobre como soportaría la visita, mientras pasaba las paginas de las revistas ilegales que poseíamos. Mi cabello tenía un poco de frizz, pero no había suficiente tiempo como para arreglarlo a la perfección. Tendría que conformarme con una cola de caballo. Después de cepillar las cortas y finas líneas de cabello que seguían el nacimiento de mi pelo, me aplique un poco de brillo labial y recé por no quedarme ciega al intentar ponerme un poco de delineador. Cuando terminé, estaba complacida conmigo. Podía arreglarme sin la ayuda de la tonta de Alice.

"Deberíamos ir yendo," dijo Rosalie, sonriendo y dirigiéndose a la puerta. Alice y yo la seguimos y mi corazón aumentó su ritmo mientras cruzaba el umbral. _Tal vez podría rezar un poco para que yo le agrade,_ bromee para mi misma. Mordí mi labio nerviosamente mientras nos acercábamos a las puertas de la Cafetería. Últimamente esas puertas significaban ansiedad y confrontaciones; mi fiesta de cumpleaños, el almuerzo y la cena, y ahora la visita con la Sra. Masen y Edward. Mientras Rosalie, prácticamente, abría las puertas de una patada con sus stilettos, me sentí avergonzada y escondí mi ceño fruncido a la vez que encontraba a Edward sentando con una hermosa mujer.

Tenía cabello ondeado color castaño, de un tono mucho mas bello que el mío. No podía ver su rostro ya que me estaba dando la espalda, y mientras me acercaba, su encantadora voz se hacía más audible.

"¿Cómo has estado Edward?" Ella preguntó. "¿Carlisle te ha estado tratando bien?" Edward sonrió ante su ansiedad.

"Sí, mamá. Me ha estado tratando bien." Los ojos de Edward me captaron y se puso de pie inmediatamente. Di un paso final y espere ser presentada. "Madre, esta es Bella." Elizabeth Masen se puso de pie y se volteó para encararme. ¡Era preciosa! Tenía unos sabios ojos avellana y cremosa piel de marfil. Había unas cuantas y poco visibles arrugas, pero aún así su sonrisa era jovial. Podía ver a Edward en sus rasgos. Él no había adoptado muchas características físicas de ella, pero podía notar la forma de sus labios y ojos en el rostro de su madre. Me sonrojé y miré hacia abajo, notando que nos estábamos analizando la una a la otra.

"¿Esta es ella Edward?" Ella dijo en una voz sorprendida. Mire hacía arriba solo para ver su rostro. Sus ojos estaban emocionados. "¡Ella es absolutamente maravillosa!" Tomó mi brazo y me envolvió con los suyos.

"Le dices eso a todas las chicas," Edward dijo, rodando los ojos. La Sra. Masen me soltó y me sujetó con uno de sus brazos. Inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado antes de voltearse hacia su hijo.

"Esta vez lo digo en serio," reí y me senté al lado de Edward.

"Hola Sra. Masen," dije tímidamente. "Es un placer conocerla." Ella se sentó y guiñó el ojo.

"Isabella, por favor llámame Elizabeth."

"Bella," corregí lo más educadamente que pude. Ella asintió y volteo hacía Edward.

"_Podrías_ intentar de mantener a esta chica," ella bromeó. "Me estoy quedando sin candidatas." Él cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y evitó mi mirada.

"A pesar de lo mucho que amo tus visitas, madre, parece que me estás ocultando algo esta vez." Elizabeth le dio a su hijo una sonrisa.

"No tengo idea de lo que hablas." Ella se volteó hacia mí y cruzó sus manos sobre la mesa. Su anillo de boda aún estaba en su lugar, brillando bajo las luces fluorescentes. Me notó mirando el anillo y lo alzó para que pudiera tener una mejor vista. "Hermoso, ¿no?" Asentí mientras miraba la primera cinta de oro y el segundo anillo con un gran diamante en el centro. "Su padre, Edward, me pidió la mano en el mas hermoso día." Sus ojos se nublaron mientras contaba su recuerdo. Edward la examinó.

"No esta funcionando. ¿Qué escondes?" Abruptamente, Elizabeth hizo un puchero.

"Y aquí, y creyendo que podía visitar a mi propio hijo." Ella mantuvo sus ojos en mí. "Tienes las más adorables pestañas…" ella reflexiono. Me sonrojé de nuevo.

"Gracias." Elizabeth entonces, empezó a contar los detalles de su solitaria vida en su hogar. Edward comentaba ciertas cosas, mientras yo prestaba la mayor atención posible. No podía evitar sentirme tonta. Había estado aterrorizada de esta mujer, y ella era de las más dulces que había podido conocer. Me sentía muy tonta por preocuparme tanto. Mire a las otras mesas y vi que Jasper estaba presentando a Alice con sus padres. Jasper era la replica exacta de su padre; compartían los mismos ojos azul cristal, cabello color miel y un alto y formado cuerpo. La mamá de Jasper estaba muy emocionada y estaba abrazando a la pequeña Alice, abrazos que ella devolvía felizmente. Por el rabillo de mi ojo, podía ver a un hombre y una mujer mirando a Alice con ojos arrepentidos. ¿Eran ellos sus padres? ¿Los estaba ignorando? Sacudí mi cabeza y mire a Emmett, que estaba presumiendo a Rosalie, alardeando de ella y diciéndole a su padre lo maravillosa que era. El padre de Emmett parecía contento de que su hijo fuera un ganador y no pude evitar reír un poco. Rosalie miraba de vez en cuando alrededor del cuarto, incluso cuando hablaba con el padre de Emmett. Sabía que estaba buscando a sus padres, las narcisistas celebridades que nunca le prestaban atención. No pude evitar que me desagradaran. Llámenme parcial, pero en mi opinión, ellos arruinaron la vida de Rosalie.

"Así que Bella, Edward me contó de que estas aquí por nictofobia." Mi cabeza se volteó rápidamente hacia Elizabeth y asentí fieramente. Se veía compasiva ahora. "Y lamento tu trágica perdida." Mire hacia abajo mientras Edward tomaba mi mano.

"Gracias por su preocupación." Susurré. Elizabeth no estaba prestando atención. Estaba mirando a nuestras manos unidas frente a ella, su rostro eufórico. Sus ojos estaban brillando y estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja con placer.

"¡Ustedes dos son la _cosa más linda_ que alguna vez haya caminado en dos piernas!" Ella chilló con la mano sobre su boca. Edward se rió tan fuerte que todos se voltearon a vernos. Me permití soltar algunas risas. "Bella, te ruego que hagas a mi Edward tan feliz como mi esposo y yo lo éramos." Ella lo hacía sonar como si Edward me estuviera presentando como su prometida. No que me molestara.

"Em…claro, Elizabeth." Edward la fulminó con la mirada.

"Lo haces sonar como si no planearas estar viva por mucho." ¿Lo hacía? No detecté ningún doble significado en sus palabras. Elizabeth estaba mirando alrededor nerviosamente, sonriendo frenéticamente.

"Eres tan tonto, Edward," ella dijo. La mirada dura de Edward se volvió penetrante.

"Madre…" él le advirtió. Le di un codazo.

"Tranquilízate, ¿lo harías? No la estás procesando." Elizabeth tomó mi mano libre con apreciación.

"Gracias Bella. A veces me pregunto si vengo aquí solo para ser interrogada." Cambió miradas duras con Edward y se vieron idénticos.

"Si no estoy siendo grosera, ¿podría preguntar que le paso al Sr. Masen?" Sabía que él estaba muerto ya que Edward lo había implicado en unas cuantas ocasiones, pero nunca me había contado como había muerto. Todo el cuerpo de Edward se tensó a mi lado y temía haber presionado a mi amor demasiado. Elizabeth parecía perfectamente calmada y serena. Ella apretó la mano que sostenía.

"Es tan predecible que Edward no te haya contado. Nunca le cuenta a nadie." Lo miró duramente de nuevo. "Es como si fuera un secreto que tiene que guardar…" Sentía que estaba en otro mundo, un mundo donde solo tres personas existían, incluyéndome. Su rostro estaba calmado, pero siniestro. Un escalofriante, desolador sentimiento se apoderó de mí y sentía como si fuera a averiguar algo de vital importancia. "No es nada dramático, si es que lo imaginas. Edward murió de un hereditario ataque al corazón. Colesterol combinado con malos genes en verdad." Ella sonrió con arrepentimiento. "Es sorprendente que un hombre tan maravilloso y guapo era propenso al colesterol y la hipertensión. Él murió pacíficamente." Ella contó mientras sus ojos caían en Edward. Él estaba furioso. "Murió en sus sueños. La mejor muerte si me lo preguntas." Solté un grito ahogado y me congelé en mi asiento.

"_Murió en sus sueños." _Hizo eco en mi cerebro una y otra vez junto a _**"hereditario **__ataque al corazón."_

¿Era por eso que Edward estaba tan asustado? ¿Estaba aterrorizado de dormir y nunca volver a despertar? Me estremecí y mire hacia otro lado. No había cabello tras el cual esconderme esa vez, pero no podía permitir que Edward viera el shock de mi rostro. Era completamente irracional. Era perfectamente normal tener miedo de dormir después de que el hombre que tú amabas moría de esa forma. Elizabeth estaba sacudiendo su cabeza ante su hijo. "Su insomnio empezó una semana después del funeral. Tenía diecisiete entonces." Edward lanzaba navajas por sus ojos a la mesa. Apreté su mano para hacer que me mirara. ¡Estaba en shock! ¡Los ojos de Edward estaban vidriosos! Mis ojos se ensancharon y traté de decirle cualquier cosa reconfortante con mi mirada. No había ninguna manera en que le permitiría sentirse miserable.

"Que manera de arruinar una perfecta atmosfera optimista," él dijo. Elizabeth rodeó la mesa y nos envolvió en sus brazos.

"Cualquier cosa por ti, hijo," miró alrededor de la cafetería con sus ojos avellana examinadores. "¿Dónde esta Carlisle? Quiero tener unas cuantas palabras con él." Reí mientras nos soltaba.

"Por favor, Elizabeth. Le darás un ataque." Ella jaló juguetonamente de mi cola de caballo y sonrió.

"Solo quiero decirle el maravilloso trabajo que esta haciendo con sus pacientes." Sus ojos eran muy inocentes ahora. "Y darle unas sugerencias en comida." Pero la comida era buena; excelente de hecho. Edward se volteó en su asiento para mirarla.

"Estas mintiendo a través de tus dientes," él comentó. Ella rió – podía ver de donde obtuvo Edward eso – y caminó hacia otro lado. Me voltee para encarar a Edward y distraídamente acaricié las bolsas bajo sus ojos.

"Lamento si preguntar por tu papá…"

"Está bien Bella. Eres más fuerte que yo y tú solo tuviste un año para recuperarte de la perdida de ambos padres. No puedo manejar el hablar del que perdí hace dos años." Me molestaba verle haciendo excusas para su dolor- Tenía ganas de arrancarme el cabello. En vez de eso, mire alrededor de la Cafetería de nuevo. Rosalie no estaba a la vista, pero Emmett le estaba mostrando a su padre un libro. Alice se estaba sentando con sus padres, pero estaba encarando a la pared dándoles la espalda. Mire como su padre suspiraba y se inclinaba para tocar su hombro. Alice estaba muy lejos así que no podía escuchar su voz, pero se alejó de su toque, siseó algo amenazante, y salió como un bólido de la cafetería. Jasper rió a una broma que él y su mamá estaban compartiendo (a consta de su padre) antes de correr a buscar a Alice. Me voltee a ver a Edward.

"¿Tú crees que yo le agrade?" Pregunté. Elizabeth parecía estar complacida de que fuera amiga de Edward. Tal vez si ella presentía que quería que fuéramos algo más que eso, Edward lo aceptaría.

"Ella te ama. No podría estar más feliz de que estas alrededor."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Me dio una mirada condescendiente.

"Es mi madre, Bella. La conozco desde que nací." Reí y apreté su mano de nuevo.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Está bien que haya hablado de él?" Él miro a Elizabeth, quien, al parecer, estaba teniendo una conversación seria.

"Ella nunca tuvo mucho problema de hablar de él. Ella lo hace cada vez que puede. Te mostraría una foto si le preguntaras." Tal vez lo haría. Obviamente, el color de ojos, de pelo y la hermosa cara de Edward no venían de su madre. No que ella no fuera hermosa, pero sus rasgos no eran masculinos como los de Edward.

"Es adorable," dije.

"Gracias. Realmente lo es." Él sonrió y corrió sus dedos por su cabello. "Esta escondiendo algo. Esta escrito por toda su cara."

No iba a dejarlo a ir, ¿no?

"El resto de esta visita será interesante," murmuré.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Cuenta de hombres perfectos:**

**1.-Edward Cullen. (O Masen)**

**2.- Jasper Withlock. **

**3.-Señor Darcy. XD (Fue pedido en los review, no todo es obra mía).**

**4.-Stefan Salvatore. (A pedido de ****Su Boderick****) **

**5.-Robert Pattinson.**

**6.- Noah (A pedido de ****nonblondes****).**

**7.-Carlisle Cullen.**

**8.-Emmett Cullen.**

**9.-Gerard Butler (A pedido de ****Artemisa Cullen****).**

**10.-Hayden Christensen (A pedido de ****Noemii****)**

**11.-Julián de Macedonia (Un amante de ensueño)**

**12.-Valek (Dulce Veneno) (Ambos a pedido de ****Patch C. Cassedy****)**

**13.-Hugh Jackman (A pedido de ****Kou-Shields****)**

**14.-Joseph Adam Jonas Miller, Joe para acortar. (A pedido de Mr. Cullen y creo que de todas XD).**

**15.-Nicholas Jonas, Nick para acortar (Ese es mío XD).**

**16.- Harry Potter ( A pedido de veriitOzswan).**

**17.-Mickey Way (A pedido de M.-Way).**

**18.-Christopher Dollaganger (A pedido de Sweet Doll X).**

**19.- Jesse McCartney (A pedido de Su Broderik).**

**20.-Jared Leto (A pedido de Sofi).**

**21.- Taylor Lautner**

**22.- Alexander Ludwig**

**23.-Ian O'Shea (****A pedido de DiliCullen)**

**24.-Tom Felton (A pedido de ARTEMISA CULLEN)**

**25.-Jhonny Depp (A pedido de ~ Kittty !)**

**26.-Gaspard Ulliel**

**27.-Chace Crawford**

**28.-Ville Valo**

**29.- Patrick Jane (A pedido de Disastro)**

**30.- Jensen Ackles **

**31.-Jared Padalecki**

**32.-Sam y Dean Winchester**

**33.-Ed Westwick (A pedido de Cammiie Cullen)**

**34.- Seth Clearwater (A pedido de ****Lilyanaaah Cullen****)**

**35.-Jackson Rathbone ( A pedido de ****Emitho Whitlock Hale****)**

**36.- Erick Night (A pedido de Su Broderik)**

**¡Y la lista sigue! Así que... ¿Que les pareció la Sra. Masen? Yo la adoro, es muy linda. Este cap no ha tenido mucho drama, pero el que sigue es para llorar. A mí se me escapaban las lágrimas mientras lo traducía. Este capitulo va dedicado a Iovs Cullen (Descuida, ¡yo también hago lo mismo!) Dejenme saber que les parecio la madre de Edward. ¡Reviews!**

**Besos,**

**Taniiah Darcy (Back off Lizzie, Darcy is mine!)  
**


	15. Chapter 14

******Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a Yami416.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Capitulo 14: Tragedia.

La visita había acabado hace un buen rato y todos en el edificio estaban empezando a relajarse. Ya que nadie tenía que mantener una farsa frente a sus padres, todos estaban en el cuarto de entretenimiento, disfrutando de la compañía de todos y jugando con la maquina de karaoke. Antes de irse, Elizabeth me hizo prometer que "cuidaría de su hijo" y "lo haría feliz". Por supuesto, Edward la taladró con preguntas, pero ella se mantuvo calmada antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y decir que estaría de vuelta el siguiente miércoles. Alice regresó de su rabieta durante la visita, pero no hizo ningún intento de comunicarse con sus desesperados padres. Carlisle tuvo que escoltarlos del local donde la Sra. Brandon empezó a llorar histéricamente. Alice se mantuvo con Jasper y sus padres, y a pesar de que estaban escépticos ante la relación de Alice con sus padres, la trataban con amabilidad y nada más que amor. Emmett jugó a las fuerzas con su corpulento padre y soltó algunas bromas a consta de todos los del cuarto. A pesar de la actitud de abogado y estricta postura de su padre, él rió y bromeó más que nadie en el cuarto. Era fácil de ver de quien Emmett lo había heredado.

Rosalie no regresó al cuarto.

Me tenía preocupada pero pensaba que sería irrespetuoso salir durante la visita e intentar encontrarla. Me puse a buscarla ahora, preguntándoles a todos si habían visto a la bomba rubia. Todas las respuestas fueron las mismas: "no". Sus padres nunca aparecieron a la visita, justo como Edward había predicho el día anterior. De alguna manera, Rosalie me recordaba a un niño. Un niño que quería el amor de sus padres, un niño que quería su aprobación más que a nada en el mundo. Ella estaba dispuesta a mutilarse a si misma, dañar su cuerpo, saltar al fuego… Todo si significaba ser aceptada por las dos personas que lo habían creado. Los niños pequeños amaban a sus padres, sin importar lo malo que hacían, porque los niños no podían entender sus fallos y errores. Era lo mismo con Rosalie. Habiendo crecido en una fachada altruista, no podía ver los fallos que sus padres poseían – lo espantosos que en realidad eran. Y así ella estaría desilusionada cada vez que rompieran su corazón. Esme y Carlisle no habían visto a Rosalie en ningún lugar en toda la visita. Fruncí el ceño y continué mi búsqueda. El edificio era enorme y, aunque me tomara toda la noche, encontraría a Rosalie sin importar donde se estuviera escondiendo.

Entonces me di cuenta del único lugar en el que se estaría escondiendo.

Donde una bulímica en recuperación iría después de que le rompieran el corazón.

Argh.

Me subí al ascensor y presioné el primer botón. Estuve buscando por todo el piso dieciséis, pero ahora iba hacia mi piso. Rosalie se estaría escondiendo en un lugar donde era demasiado obvio que iba a estar.

El baño.

Cerca a un inodoro.

Argh.

Giré el pomillo de la puerta, esperando que ella no estuviera ahí. Estaba con llave. Si estaba allí, estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo.

Muriendo para ser hermosa en sus ojos.

"¿Rose?" Susurré mientras tocaba la puerta levemente. Escuché que alguien arrastraba los pies pero no hubo respuesta. Ella estaba allí, lo sabía. "¿Rosalie?" Susurré de nuevo. No quería que se metiera en problemas con Carlisle pero si era por su propio bien, le diría lo que ella estaba haciendo.

"¡Casi estoy lista!" Ella dijo. Su voz sonaba ronca y rasposa. "El almuerzo me detesto, al parecer," ella mintió. O tal vez tú detestaste el almuerzo.

"Rosalie, abre la puerta."

"Dios, Bella. Casi estoy lista."

"¡Rosalie!" dije, enojándome. "Abre esta puerta o iré por Carlisle, ¡te lo juro!" Me sentía mal por chantajearla, pero maldición, se estaba matando a si misma. El pomillo giró bajo mis manos y lo solté mientras la puerta se abría lentamente. Rosalie salió por la rendija, sus ojos rojos e hinchados. Empuje la puerta para abrirla y solté un grito ahogado.

El inodoro estaba lleno con vómito y en el piso había un tenedor de plástico roto, cubierto en vómito. Rosalie me tomó y me jaló hacia adentro, cerrando y poniendo llave a la puerta. No sabía que decir. Claro, había venido para encontrarla pero no tenía idea de cómo explicar el horror de lo que estaba haciendo. Ella me miro, esperando mi reacción. Ella se estaba encogiendo, esperando por los gritos o los regaños.

Como un niño.

"Rosalie…" me quejé, deslizándome contra la pared hasta caer sentada sobre el frío de cerámica.

"Por favor, no le digas a Carlisle," ella susurró. Quemaría cada revista ilegal que poseíamos tan pronto como pudiera. Sus ojos se llenaron con lágrimas.

"¡No puedes hacer esto!" Grité de pronto. Estaba más que furiosa. "¡Ellos simplemente no lo valen!" ¿Cómo podía hacer ver a un niño que _no debía _amar a sus padres? ¿Cómo? Las lágrimas salieron y ella colapsó a mi lado, sus ojos rogándome.

"Tan solo no le digas a Carlisle." Mi cuerpo empezó a cansarse.

"¿Por qué no…?" Susurré. Sus lágrimas estaban cayendo en mis jeans, manchándolos. Ella tomó mi mano. La suya estaba tan fría…

"Lo mataría verme fallar así. Estaría tan decepcionado de mí."

"¡Tiene todo el derecho de estarlo!" ¡Ridículo! "¡Te _estas matando_ Rosalie! ¡Estas destruyendo lentamente tu cuerpo!"

"Lo sé…" ella sollozó, inclinándose a mi pecho. Apretó mi mano y gritó en mi camisa. Solo se mantuvo gritando. Estaba asustada al principio, creí que algo estaba mal, pero lo estaba dejando salir. Su decepción, su confusión, su desesperada necesidad de ser amada por esos horribles seres humanos. "¿Por qué no pueden amarme?" Ella dijo. Ella miró hacia arriba y sus ojos estaban salidos de sus cuencas. Ella estaba teniendo un ataque de ansiedad. "¡¿Por qué no pueden amarme?! ¡¿Por qué?!" La envolví en mis brazos.

"Nosotros te amamos," dije. Yo amaba a Rosalie. Ella era mi hermana. La hermana que nunca tuve la oportunidad de tener. Sabía que ella era mayor que yo, pero por dentro era una niña pequeña. "Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper y Edward a pesar de que no lo demuestre. Todos te amamos demasiado. Por eso es que nos preocupamos por ti como lo hacemos." Ella se mantuvo llorando, pero sabía que ella estaba escuchando. Continué. "Si tan solo pudieras ver Rosalie. Si tan solo pudieras ver lo hermosa que eres. Tantos morirían por verse como tú. No quiero decirte que tus padres no te merecen. No quiero decirte que ellos son corruptos, egoístas imbéciles, pero siento que debo hacerlo."

Sus sollozos cesaron.

"A veces el amor no triunfa. Si lo hiciera, el mundo sería un mejor lugar. Los padres son dos personas que te aman, que te cuidan, y te necesitan en tus vidas. Tus padres no saben eso. No son padres verdaderos. Son celebridades corrompidas." Gritó en mi camisa de nuevo. "Somos tu familia Rosalie. Esme es tu madre, Carlisle tu padre, Emmett tu novio, y el resto de nosotros tus hermanos. Eres demasiado hermosa como para sentirte herida por esas personas. Estas sobre ellos."

"Por favor no le digas a Carlisle, Bella," ella dijo. Gemí y continúe acariciando su cabello.

"Tengo que hacerlo." Ella se retrasaría en su tratamiento. No podía esconder eso de él o Esme. Ella se alejó de mí, sus ojos me rogaban de nuevo.

Justo como un niño.

"Por favor…no le digas a él. Dile a Esme. Dile y estaré bien con eso." Asentí y ella se inclinó en hombro.

"Habla sobre ello," dije. Ella sabía exactamente a que me refería. Estuvo callada por un buen rato antes de aclarar su garganta y empezar.

"Siempre quise que me amaran. Ellos eran las personas más importantes para mí. Todas las revistas y tabloides y la gente que me adoraba y deseaba…no significaban nada. Mi madre y padre no estaban complacidos conmigo." Ella suspiró. "Ellos no significaban nada," ella dijo de nuevo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y sabía que ella estaba demasiado cansada para decir algo más. Me puse de pie y la incliné hacia el lavabo.

"Iré por Esme."

"No le digas…"

"Prometo no decirle a Carlisle." Ella le tenía demasiado cariño como para ver la decepción en sus ojos. Les recordaría a sus padres, estaba segura. Salí por la puerta del baño y corrí por el pasillo hacia el ascensor. Esme estaba en uno de los pisos más altos. Ahí estaba localizada su oficina. Presioné el botón del ascensor y troné mis dedos para aliviar la tensión. Rosalie era tan frágil; se podía romper con facilidad. Corrí por el pasillo hasta el cuarto que decía "Consejera Esme". Abrí la puerta sin tocar e inmediatamente solté la explicación de la situación. Esme me miró pero sorpresivamente entendió todo lo que había dicho.

"Hiciste lo correcto, Bella. Estoy orgullosa de ti." Y desapareció del cuarto, dirigiéndose al baño del primer piso. Decidí no regresar al baño con Rosalie. Ella necesitaba hablar con Esme, la consejera. Ella necesitaba superar el miedo de ser odiada por sus padres. Decidí tomar las escaleras ya que necesitaba una buena caminata para aclarar mi mente. Mientras bajaba las escaleras, pensé en la situación de todos. Jasper, Alice y Emmett no necesitaban estar aquí (bueno Emmett decía que sí, pero no creía eso). Jasper era un convicto de asesinato, Alice era considerada una loca por todos quienes la conocían. Emmett era el acusado de lunático con no control sobre si mismo. Yo era la nictofóbica huérfana que era extremadamente tímida y simple. Edward era el hermoso somnifóbico, que tenía problemas con la muerte de su padre. Y Rosalie… Era la obesofóbica bella y rubia, que no era hermosa a los ojos de sus padres. Nuestras vidas estaban tan jodidas que me hacía preguntarme quien no estaría aquí. Estaba en el primer piso ahora, mordiendo mi labio mientras regresaba a mi cuarto. El baño del primer piso tenía la puerta abierta, ahora, sin luz y vacía. Fruncí el ceño mientras miraba su vacío… La tristeza de Rosalie parecía tragarme entera. Escuché que alguien hablaba desde el otro lado del pasillo así que continué caminando. Edward y Carlisle estaban caminando en la dirección contraria, discutiendo en silencio.

"¡Solo dímelo!" Dijo Edward. "¡Ella te dijo que lo hicieras!"

"Ella dijo que cuando yo creyera que fuera el tiempo correcto." Replicó Carlisle. Resistí el impulso de dirigirme en otra dirección. Edward me vio y él y Carlisle aumentaron su paso.

"Hola Bella," dijo Carlisle. "¿Te cayó bien Elizabeth?"

"Sí. Es muy linda." Edward estaba fulminando con la mirada a Carlisle.

"No te lo voy a decir todavía. No estas listo." Me pare en frente, viéndolos pelear como padre e hijo. Edward miro los ojos de Carlisle y se congeló. Era como si hubiera visto algo que no debía.

"Es algo realmente malo…" él susurró. Él escondió su rostro en sus manos y Carlisle me miró nerviosamente.

"Mejor me voy," dije. Edward tomó mi mano y me jaló a su lado. No me quejé.

"Dime en frente de Bella," él dijo, alzando una ceja. Carlisle miro hacia abajo antes de suspirar.

"Voy a arrepentirme de esto." Él suspiró y corrió sus dedos por su cabello de supermodelo. "Tu madre…" Mi interior sentía que se estaba convirtiendo en hielo. Mi cuerpo se sentía invernal y estaba de pronto congelándome. "Esta muriendo." El gentil agarre de Edward en mi brazo se había ido. Su mano había caído a su lado en shock. "Tiene un cáncer incurable. Ha estado batallando por meses, pero no te lo dijo ya que tenía miedo de que no progresaras aquí. Se rehusó a tomar la quimioterapia, por lo cual es la más probable razón de que este muriendo. Pero es muy tarde ahora. El cáncer ha progresado a un estado irreversible." El oxigeno en mis pulmones y cuerpo y estaba sin aliento, como una piedra. Más malas noticias. Más problemas. Más _desesperación_. Los ojos de Carlisle cambiaban de Edward a mí. "Ella tiene un año de vida." Me sentía inservible. Me sentía impotente. Me sentía inútil. Y no podía empezar a imaginar la angustia que Edward estaba sintiendo. Ella era su _madre_. Carlisle puso una mano en el hombro de Edward. "Lo siento mucho, hijo. Lo siento mucho." Carlisle se volteó y caminó lejos, dejándonos parados en el pasillo, rotos y fantasmales.

-

-

-

-

-

-

No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos ahí. Podrían haber sido horas y eso parecía ser correcto. Las ventanasretrataban el cielo, que ahora estaba oscuro y nublado. La luna era visible detrás de las nubes y todo el piso estaba silencioso aunque no se podía creer.

No podía respirar. Edward estaba sufriendo tanto. Su rostro estaba contraído con la pena y su cuerpo se estaba inclinado contra la pared, hundido y sin vida. Trate de forzar el aire a mis pulmones, pero no parecía que estuviera viva. Parecía que estuviera parada ahí, tratando de absorber esta tremenda cantidad de dolor.

Elizabeth Masen iba a morir.

¿Esa mujer iba a morir? ¡¿_Esa_ vibrante, maravillosa, hermosa mujer estaba _muriendo_?! Parecía increíble. Parecía que era la peor mentira posible…y aún así era la verdad. Me acerque a Edward, desesperada por hacer lo que ella me había pedido que hiciera.

**.:Flashback:.**

"Tengo que irme ahora," dijo Elizabeth, sonriendo y mirando a su hijo con ojos amorosos. Edward parecía estar verdaderamente triste de dejarla ir. Yo estaba a unos pasos de distancia, dándoles su tiempo.

"Volverás, ¿verdad?" Él preguntó, acercándose a ella.

"Por supuesto. A las tres en punto el siguiente miércoles." Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él y besó su suave frente. "Te amo tanto, Edward."

"Yo también te amo." Era un corto y tierno momento. Mire en admiración y celos. Nunca sería capaz de hacer eso de nuevo. Mi tiempo con mis padres había acabado. Elizabeth soltó a Edward y me miro, escondida a unos pasos.

"Bella, querida. ¡No seas tímida! En lo que a mí concierne, tú eres parte de esta pequeña familia." Ella se acercó a mí con los brazos abiertos y sonrió. Sonreí de vuelta y la abracé.

"Muchas gracias," dije. Evitaba llamarla Elizabeth ya que era incomodo. Ella tiró de mi cola de caballo de nuevo.

"¡Ahora, prométeme de que cuidaras de mi hijo! Quiero saber que tu deseas ser feliz y hacerlo feliz." Mire a Edward, quien estaba mirando a la pared.

"Lo prometo," susurré. Ella sonrió e ignoró las preguntas de Edward.

"Por cierto," ella dijo. "tienes un excelente gusto en ropa." Las lágrimas casi se formaron en mis ojos.

**.:Fin Flashback:.**

"Edward," murmuré mientras nuestros brazos se conectaban. Estaba tratando tan fuerte de no llorar, pero quería que lo soltara. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas sin derramar. "Edward…" dije de nuevo. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y se mantuvo quieto aún… por un segundo y medio. De pronto sus fuertes brazos tomaron mi cuerpo y lo estrellaron contra el suyo. Escuché un callado sollozo y las lágrimas se derramaron de mis ojos. Su agarre de acero me sostuvo fuertemente contra él y se sentía como si estuviera hecha para encajar en sus contornos. Escondí mi rostro en su pecho y sollocé mientras él se mantenía sollozando en silencio en mi pequeño hombro.

De pronto no podía decir que era peor: saber que tu ser querido moriría y no poder hacer nada para evitarlo, o ser sorprendida por la muerte inesperada de tu ser querido. Mis padres murieron inesperadamente. No tenía idea de lo que iba a pasar. Pero Edward… La madre de Edward tenía un año para vivir. Él tendría que vivir todo ese año preguntándose cuando el cáncer vendría a proclamar su vida. Él no podría controlar eso. Mis pies colgaban en el aire mientras Edward me sostenía contra su cuerpo. Mis brazos, pequeños en comparación, podían sentir su espalda temblar con convulsiones de su dolor. "Edward," susurré, formando pequeños círculos en su columna. No podía hacer que su dolor desapareciera. Trataba con todos; trataba de hacer que no tuvieran miedo. Pero todos éramos humanos. Todos tenían sus miedos. Todos tenían una razón por la cual tener miedo sin importar lo irracional que su miedo pareciera, siempre había una explicación racional. Como si fuera posible, su agarre se volvió más fuerte y mi cuerpo calentaba el suyo. Su cabello broncíneo hacía cosquillas en mi rostro mientras lloraba y casi grité al escuchar su dolor. ¡Era tan horrible! ¡Tan terrible! Lo amaba tanto… No podía soportar oírlo así. No había nada que yo pudiera hacer. Supuestamente debería hacerlo feliz. Supuestamente debía cuidar de él. Elizabeth estaría decepcionada. De pronto, sentí a Edward moverse. Me estaba cargando con él mientras caminaba por el pasillo, luchando por mantener su dolor guardado. Me soltó una vez que llegamos a mi dormitorio y abrí la puerta y eché un vistazo adentro. No me molesté en mirar su rostro; asustada de lo que podría ver. Rosalie estaba dormida y tomé a Edward de la mano y lo guié a mi cama. Mientras nos subíamos, me envolvió en sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y escondió su rostro en mi espalda. Sentí sus tibias lágrimas filtrarse por mi ropa. Lloré incontrolablemente con él. Esto era algo de lo que no estaba segura que pudiera vivir… Tomé sus manos y las sujeté mientras llorábamos. "Lo siento tanto," susurré mientras sentía que mis lágrimas me llevaban a la inconsciencia. No me respondió y yo solo lloré más. No podía empezar a expresar cuanto lo sentía. Sabía más que nadie lo que era perder a sus padres. Sabía por lo que estaba pasando pero de alguna forma lo sentía amplificado ya que estaba enamorada de él. De la nada, su dolor parecía un pecado que ni el mismo Satanás cometería. Quería hacerlo sentir mejor, pero no podía. Lo amaba y tenía que verlo sufrir a través de esta insoportable agonía. De pronto me di cuenta de algo.

El cuarto estaba sumido en la oscuridad.

No había ninguna luz encendida y no podía ver nada. Normalmente estaría gritando, pero Edward desaparecía mis miedos. ¿Por qué estaría asustada con Edward y sus brazos a mí alrededor? Él mantenía la omnipresente oscuridad a raya. Quien sea que estuviera en la oscuridad, amenazando con matarme, no podía tocarme ahora. En la oscuridad no había nada que temer con un insomnico a mi lado. Después de unas horas, sentí las manos de Edward viajar a mi cabello, corriendo sus dedos por él. Acariciar mi rostro y cabello y ocasionalmente, trazar líneas a los lados de mi cuello, lo cual mandaba estremecimientos por mi columna. Las lágrimas aún caían en mi ropa. Nuestros corazones seguían rotos. Justo antes de sucumbir en el sueño escuché a Edward susurrar,

"Te necesito Bella…" Probablemente estaba soñando para ese momento.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Cuenta de hombres perfectos:**

**1.-Edward Cullen. (O Masen)**

**2.- Jasper Withlock. **

**3.-Señor Darcy. XD (Fue pedido en los review, no todo es obra mía).**

**4.-Stefan Salvatore. (A pedido de ****Su Boderick****) **

**5.-Robert Pattinson.**

**6.- Noah (A pedido de ****nonblondes****).**

**7.-Carlisle Cullen.**

**8.-Emmett Cullen.**

**9.-Gerard Butler (A pedido de ****Artemisa Cullen****).**

**10.-Hayden Christensen (A pedido de ****Noemii****)**

**11.-Julián de Macedonia (Un amante de ensueño)**

**12.-Valek (Dulce Veneno) (Ambos a pedido de ****Patch C. Cassedy****)**

**13.-Hugh Jackman (A pedido de ****Kou-Shields****)**

**14.-Joseph Adam Jonas Miller, Joe para acortar. (A pedido de Mr. Cullen y creo que de todas XD).**

**15.-Nicholas Jonas, Nick para acortar (Ese es mío XD).**

**16.- Harry Potter ( A pedido de veriitOzswan).**

**17.-Mickey Way (A pedido de M.-Way).**

**18.-Christopher Dollaganger (A pedido de Sweet Doll X).**

**19.- Jesse McCartney (A pedido de Su Broderik).**

**20.-Jared Leto (A pedido de Sofi).**

**21.- Taylor Lautner**

**22.- Alexander Ludwig**

**23.-Ian O'Shea (****A pedido de DiliCullen)**

**24.-Tom Felton (A pedido de ARTEMISA CULLEN)**

**25.-Jhonny Depp (A pedido de ~ Kittty !)**

**26.-Gaspard Ulliel**

**27.-Chace Crawford**

**28.-Ville Valo**

**29.- Patrick Jane (A pedido de Disastro)**

**30.- Jensen Ackles **

**31.-Jared Padalecki**

**32.-Sam y Dean Winchester**

**33.-Ed Westwick (A pedido de Cammiie Cullen)**

**34.- Seth Clearwater (A pedido de ****Lilyanaaah Cullen****)**

**35.-Jackson Rathbone ( A pedido de ****Emitho Whitlock Hale****)**

**36.- Erick Night (A pedido de Su Broderik)**

**37.-Ben Barnes (A pedido de ARTEMISA CULLEN)**

**38.-Chris Pine (A pedido de CaMiLiLiAnHaLe)**

**39.-Gerard Way (A pedido de ****deniziithaw****)**

**40.-Taylor Kitsch (A pedido de ****XxBluueexX**** )**

**41.-Billy Martin (A pedido de Sofi)**

**42.-Ralf Fiennes (A pedido de blueskys)**

**43.-Simon Baker **

**44.-Mark Whalberg**

**45.-Penn Badgley**

**46.-Dan Humpfrey**

**47.-Nate Archibald (A pedido de Jazibe Winchester)**

**48.-Orlando Bloom (A pedido de Clauu)**

**A partir del proximo cap voy a poner a los hombres perfectos a partir del 40. ¡La lista ha aumentado considerablemente! Se me escapaban unas lágrimas mientras traducía. ¡Gracias a toda la gente linda que me mando reviews! Si llegamos a los 310 subire el proximo capitulo el lunes o martes. Se que pueden hacerlo. No les mata XDD. Este ca me rompio el corazón, debe ser horrible perder ambos padres. Este capitulo esta dedicado a todos mis lectores qe han perdido a algún familiar importante en sus vidas, sepan que no estan solos, siempre va a haber alguien a su lado que cuide de ustedes.**

**Besos,**

**Taniiah Darcy (Back off Lizzie, Darcy is mine!)  
**


	16. Chapter 15

****

**********Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a Yami416.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Capitulo quince: Cita

Respiré la leve, pero encantadora esencia de colonia de hombre. No una esencia con la que pensaba ser sorprendida, pero estaba complacida aún así. Me sentía tibia, a pesar del hecho de que no había sabanas cubriéndome. Inhalé de nuevo y de seguro, la esencia de la colonia de Edward seguía ahí.

Mientras registraba los eventos del día anterior, mis ojos se abrieron y me encontré cara a cara con Edward Masen. Su cabello broncíneo bailaba frente a sus ojos y su apenado rostro parecía angelical y tranquilo. Sus brazos estaban juntos a mí alrededor como acero y se rehusaban a moverse. Estaba apretada contra su pecho y su frío aliento hacía cosquillas a mi piel. Luego me golpeo como una bola de demolición.

Elizabeth Masen estaba muriendo.

Luché contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con dominarme y acaricié la piel de Edward. Su rostro era suave y liso… Mi mano se deslizó por sus largas pestañas negras. Mi Edward estaba siendo torturado. Aún en su sueño parecía estar sufriendo. Esperen… ¿Qué?

**¿Edward estaba durmiendo?**

¿Cómo había ocurrido? Él estaba durmiendo, sus brazos envolviendo mi cintura, su rostro rivalizando el de un arcángel. Esto era increíble, aunque estaba extasiada. Esperaba que tuviera más dificultades para dormir, ahora que la muerte de su madre colgaba sobre su cabeza. ¿Cómo estaba dormido? ¿Inducido por medicamentos? Me incliné sobre él e inhalé de nuevo. No pude resistir tocar su cabello de seda, apretar su rostro de nuevo, rezando para que sus heridas sanaran pronto. Luego intenté liberarme para tomar una ducha. Apenas intenté liberarme de sus brazos, los ojos de Edward se abrieron y se encontraron con los míos. Su agarre en mí se hizo más fuerte y su rostro mantuvo un fiero anhelo.

"No," él susurró. Su normalmente voz aterciopelada estaba ronca ahora. Nos miramos por un largo rato. La ferocidad nunca se debilito. Rogué con mis ojos, sin querer hablar. 'Vuelvo enseguida', traté de transmitir. Él pareció entender. Soltó su agarre y cerró los ojos. Me paré y estiré mis músculos adoloridos. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Edward no quería soltarme? Edward tomando mi mano, constantemente a mí alrededor, ¿sonriendo? ¿Realmente esto me estaba pasando o estaba durmiendo? Mire por la pequeña ventana y vi que el sol apenas estaba alumbrando por sobre los arboles. El cielo estaba de un pálido color naranja. Mire el reloj digital de Rosalie y vi que apenas eran unos minutos pasados de las cinco y media de la mañana. Edward salió de mi cuarto, cuidadoso de no despertar a Rosalie. La última cosa que necesitaba era que nos viera. Tomé mi ropa junto con mis artículos de tocador y me dirigí al baño. Un baño caliente me calmaría los nervios y me ayudaría a arreglármelas con el más nuevo de mis eventos tristes.

Parecía que todos los días traían algo nuevo para que llorara.

¿Este era el doloroso camino hacía mi recuperación? Si no lo era, quería un reembolso. Mis ojos casi siempre estaban rojos ahora…mi depresión peor que nunca. Llorar por los problemas de otros era algo que estaba haciendo a menudo. Llorar por mis propios problemas era algo de lo que apenas tenía tiempo para hacer. Mientras dejaba que el agua caliente corriera por mi espalda, deje que unas lágrimas se escaparan mientras recordaba a mis padres. Mirar los ojos de Edward era como mirarme a mi misma en el espejo. Todo el dolor y la pena eran idénticos a los míos; el horror de perder ambos padres. La rabia contra el mundo, y a sí mismo.

Después de mi ducha, cepillé mis dientes y desenredé mi cabello mojado. No me molesté en secarlo y me hice un moño desarreglado, dejando que unos mechones mojados se pegaran a mi cara. Usé un suéter negro y un par de jeans con unas zapatillas negras. Perfecto para la horrible situación. Mientras caminaba hacia mi dormitorio, vi a Edward inclinado ante mi puerta cerrada, su expresión cansada. Su cabello estaba mojado también y estaba usando ropas diferentes, recién salido de la ducha. Podía oler su jabón en su piel de alabastro. No parecía que me hubiese notado mientras me paraba frente a él, esperando expectante.

"Ella siempre actúa más valiente de lo que es," él dijo. Así que si me había notado. "Siempre fuerte por fuera, incluso cuando por dentro se esta cayendo como una castillo de naipes." No sabía que decir. ¿Quería que escuchara o que le dijera algo? "Quiero gritarle, pero no arreglara nada. Ella siempre será de a manera en que es, y aún así morirá."

"No te rindas todavía. Aún hay una posibilidad de que el cáncer vaya a remisión." La risa de Edward era ronca y amarga.

"No, Bella. Es incurable. Si va a remisión, solo prolonga su muerte. Es inevitable." Sorbí por la nariz. Tal vez estaba contrayendo la gripe.

"Pero tienes que mantener la esperanza." Él suspiró, irritado.

"¿Por qué?" Su tono afilado. Mire hacia otro lado por un momento. Sus ojos aún seguían cerrados y su ceño fruncido.

"Porque la mataría verte así. Obviamente ella esta siendo optimista sin importar que. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo. La heriría verte rendirte tan fácilmente." Él metió sus manos en los bolsillos y abrió los ojos. "Y me hiere verte así." No quería llorar tan temprano en la mañana así que deje mi cuerpo. Me forcé a mi misma a sentir nada mientras que las ondas de dolor pasaban a través de mí. Deseaba que mi mamá estuviera aquí. Ella tenía una forma de hacer que la gente se sintiera mucho mejor tan solo diciendo unas pocas palabras simplistas. Ella misma era una persona simplista, y a menudo eso la ayudaba a entender las cosas mejor que cualquier otra persona. Su optimista forma de ver el mundo podía curar la depresión de quien sea.

"Lamento haberte herido," dijo Edward. Regresé a mi misma y lo miré.

"No tienes nada que ver en eso," mentí. "Solo estoy muy triste porque tu madre…" Él extendió su mano para que la tomara y yo le obedecí. Empecemos a caminar por el pasillo. "¿Dónde vamos?"

"La cafetería esta abierta, créelo o no." Reí un poco. "Vamos a tomar desayuno solos." Estaba emocionada.

"¿Y que hay de los otros cuando despierten?"

"Ellos no importan ahora. Se tienen el uno al otro después de todo." El columpió nuestras manos ligeramente y una sonrisa burlona apareció. "Noté que tu dormiste sin una luz anoche." Mi rostro se puso caliente.

"Noté que tu dormiste." Él rió.

"Sí. Parece que cancelamos la fobia del otro."

"Que información más útil," murmuré. Él me miro y sonrió amablemente.

"Supongo que tendré que estar pegado a ti."

"De igual modo yo." Le di un golpe suave en el brazo con mi codo. El único sonido que se oía era el silencioso golpeteo de nuestros zapatos.

"Así que…ha pasado exactamente una semana desde que llegaste." Mis ojos se ensancharon.

"¡Es cierto!" Sentía que hubiese pasado más. Sentía que habían pasado meses desde que había llegado aquí. Tanto había pasado, había tanto con lo que lidiar. Él sacudió su cabeza.

"Parece que soy el único que lleva la cuenta."

"¿Por qué estarías llevando la cuenta?" Él abrió la puerta de la cafetería y dejo mi pregunta sin ser contestada. Tenía razón, las señoras de la cafetería estaban cocinando detrás del mostrador y escribiendo en la pizarra del menú. Tomamos asiento cerca de la ventana más grande. La luz que veía de allí era neblinosa, como un faro en la lluvia. Estire mis mangas por encima de mis manos.

"¿Qué te gustaría para desayunar?" Mordí mi labio y me decidí por lo más simple.

"Un tazón de cereal. De maíz si es que tienen." Él se puso de pie y se fue, dejándome mirando fuera de la ventana. Me quede en un estado de trance. Me di cuenta con tristeza que ni siquiera había desempacado la foto de mis padres. Había sido muy doloroso antes pero ahora necesitaba ver sus rostros sonrientes. Hice una nota mental de colocarla en mi mesa de noche. Edward regresó con dos tazones de cereal. "Gracias," dije y empecé a comer inmediatamente. Edward rió. "¿Te importaría compartir la broma?"

"Las señoras de la cafetería parecen disfrutar de nuestra cita de desayuno más que nosotros." Mire sobre mi hombro mientras chillaba internamente por la palabra 'cita' y reí cuando las señoras me sonrieron y me guiñaron un ojo. Estaban apostando a mi favor. "Una de ellas quiere que te bese." Mi rostro se volvió violentamente al suyo.

"¿Qué?" Me sonrojé antes de pasar mi cereal. "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Es solamente algo en lo que soy bueno. Para mí, los pensamientos son expresiones faciales." Mire sobre mi hombro, buscando por la señora de la que él hablaba. No pude ver ni una pista de ella. Él paso su cereal y de ahí empujo su tazón a mi lado de la mesa. Abrí mi boca para preguntarle porque pero luego él tomo su silla y le dio la vuelta de modo que él se estaba sentando a mi lado. Me sonrojé furiosamente ante su proximidad y mantuve mis ojos en mi tazón. Las señoras de la cafetería susurraron detrás de nosotros. Era muy poco oculto ya que la cafetería estaba desierta. Nos mantuvimos en silencio mientras comíamos; yo estaba demasiado nerviosa para decir alguna otra palabra. Edward me miraba ocasionalmente, sonriendo cuando yo tenía el coraje de mirarlo de vuelta. Él termino su tazón de cereal antes que yo y me miraba mientras yo me apuraba para mantener su ritmo.

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?" Pregunté.

"Esa es una pregunta, amor."

"Ha. Ha." Él rió.

"Bueno, pregunta." Pero estaba de tan buen humor ahora. Me mataría humedecerlo.

"Es…" pausé. "¿Es acaso la razón por la que tienes somnifobia que tu padre haya muerto en su sueño?" La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro e inmediatamente me arrepentí de mis palabras. Él no respondió y yo me disculpe rápidamente. "Lo siento, no debí…"

"Esta bien." Metí otra cucharada de cereal en mi boca. "La respuesta es sí." Él miró a las chismosas señoras mientras hablaba. "Soy un cobarde. Es parte de la razón por la que odio mi fobia tanto."

"No entiendo."

"El doctor dijo que era una enfermedad hereditaria la causa de su muerte. Temo que, si me quedo dormido, nunca me despierte."

"Pero te haz quedado dormido numerosas veces y no has muerto." Él sonrió y se acercó aún más a mí.

"¿Y no es verdad que las veces en que me he quedado dormido tú has tenido que ver?" Asentí y él rió. "Ayer, cuando te quedaste dormida en mis brazos…" Me congelé y lo mire. Estaba frunciendo el ceño. "Te vi y vi la razón por la que resentía a mi padre por morir. Estaba molesto de que él se fuera y no se diera cuenta que yo estaba allí, vivo y esperando que despertara." Entendí completamente. Edward era su hijo. Si él se hubiera despertado se hubiese dado cuenta de que su hijo estaba allí, cuidando de él, idolatrándolo. "Me dormí anoche porque sabía porque tenía que despertar. Tú. Y mi madre. Y Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Esme, Carlisle… y tal vez hasta Rosalie. Si mi padre me hubiese mirado antes de dormir, siento como si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes. Él hubiera peleado por no dejarme atrás. Él era un luchador." Terminé mi tazón de cereal y él tomo ambos tazones para devolvérselos a las señoras de la cafetería. Le sonrieron amablemente y conversaron un rato. Mientras Edward se sentaba a mi lado, una pregunta me consumió e inmediatamente la formulé.

"¿Por qué dijiste que nadie iba a la piscina?"

"¿Disculpa?"

"La semana pasada, cuando acababa de llegar. Tú dijiste algo sobre que nadie iba a la piscina. ¿Por qué decías eso?" Se rió tan fuerte que una señora dejo caer su bandeja de panecillos.

"Lamento haberte mentido." Lo mire, boquiabierta.

"¿Estabas mintiendo?"

"Sí."

"¿Por qué?" Él rió de nuevo y yo lo fulminé con la mirada.

"Porque… me atormentaba pensar que de hecho entraras a la piscina y nadaras. Ahora, sabiendo lo torpe que eres, no me sorprendería si tropezaras caminando por la tabla." Seguí fulminándolo con la mirada.

"No te creo…" dije incrédulamente.

"Bueno, Forks no es el mejor lugar para nadar de todos modos. Atraparías una gripe seria." Sacudí mi cabeza y crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

"Tal vez lo haga solo para rebelarme." Sugerí con una sonrisa engreída. Una tercera ronda de risa sonó.

"Como si te dejara, Bella." Arque una ceja y le di un codazo.

"Soy una adulta. Tú no tienes autoridad en lo que haga." Su sonrisa desapareció.

"Eso dices." Se puso de pie y se estiró. "Voy por un chapuzón matutino," dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica. "¿Te molestaría unirte?"

"Eso no es gracioso, Edward"

"Todo lo contrario, amor." Pausó y extendió su mano hacia mí. "Mi padre te hubiese adorado Bella Swan." Apretó mi mano y me ayudo a ponerme de pie. "Yo te adoro."

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Cuenta de hombres perfectos: (Desde el 40)**

**40.-Taylor Kitsch (A pedido de ****XxBluueexX**** )**

**41.-Billy Martin (A pedido de Sofi)**

**42.-Ralf Fiennes (A pedido de blueskys)**

**43.-Simon Baker **

**44.-Mark Whalberg**

**45.-Penn Badgley**

**46.-Dan Humpfrey**

**47.-Nate Archibald (A pedido de Jazibe Winchester)**

**48.-Orlando Bloom (A pedido de Clauu)**

**49.- Tom Welling (A pedido de Coona)**

**50.-Leonardo DiCaprio (A pedido de Franncisca Cullen)**

**51.-Draco Malfoy (A pedido de Veronica Potter Cullen)**

**52- Xiaolang Li (¡¡Ese es mío!!)**

**¡Definitivamente este cap es uno de mis favoritos! Edward, por fin durmió, en los brazos de su amada. ¡Lo prometido es deuda! Llegamos a los 320. Las adoro (o 'los' si hay chicos por allí). ¡You Rock! Si llegamos a los 370 cuelgo el viernes, sino sera el sabado. Pra que se les entre las ganas:**

_"Te voy a decir algo, y no puedes hablar hasta que terminé." Sonrió un poco. "¿Entiendes?" Inhalé y asentí furiosamente. La distancia entre nosotros desapareció y de pronto sus brazos estaban en mi cintura atrayéndome a su pecho. Su mejilla estaba contra la mía y sus labios estaban en mi oído. Mis ojos se ensancharon con excitación y confusión y mi rostro estaba quemando. Mi cuerpo entero estaba en llamas. "Este parece el momento inadecuado para decírtelo, pero necesito sacármelo del pecho. Un sentimiento final…" _

**Jajajajaja. Soy una bitch inmunda, ¿no? Se aceptan insultos de todo tipo en los reviews XDDD Descuiden, no me ofendo. Mi amiga ya me esta diciendo algunos en este instante, pero se que esta ansiosa. Así que no hay problema. ¡Dejen reviews!**

**Besos,**

**Taniiah Darcy (Back off Lizzie, Darcy is mine!)  
**


	17. Chapter 16

**********Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a Yami416.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Capitulo dieciséis: Cita

Carlisle parecía sospechar un poco de que Edward no había estado en su cuarto la noche anterior. Él dijo que había ido a chequearlo y encontró el cuarto vacío a excepción de Jasper, durmiendo tranquilamente. Edward mintió fácilmente, diciendo haber estado escondido en uno de los cuartos recreacionales. Yo sabía, sin embargo, que Carlisle era más inteligente que eso. Especialmente ya que sus ojos se encontraban siempre con los míos con humor y escrutinio.

La sesión de hoy estaba incómodamente callada. Alice le había contado a Jasper, quien le había contado a Emmett, quien le había contado a Rosalie que la madre de Edward tenía cáncer incurable e iba a morir. Después de darle sus más sinceras disculpas y mejores deseos, ni siquiera podían mirarlo a los ojos. Los cuatro miraban en diferentes direcciones y eran irritablemente amables con él. Podía ver su molestia formándose, sabía que él quería olvidar toda la situación por un momento pero al mirar sus rostros, era fácil ver el tema. Viendo el lado positivo, Rosalie se veía mucho más feliz cuando no se estaba escondiendo de la mirada de Edward.

"Buenos días Bella," ella dijo felizmente. Abrió sus brazos y me abrazó, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Me sentí bien por dentro mientras me abrazaba. Sabía que su abrazo decía; 'hermana'. Me soltó y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Le sonreí de vuelta.

"Buenos días, Rosalie. ¿Cómo estas?"

"Muy bien." Esme nos sonrió y escribió algo en su bloc de notas.

"¡Oh!" Dijo repentinamente. "Bella, tienes una cita conmigo hoy. Eres la única que no ha estado en mi oficina." Incliné mi cabeza hacia un lado. Ella tenía razón, pero ¿por qué necesitaría una sesión de terapia? "No te preocupes. Es solo un procedimiento de rutina para asegurarme de que estas progresando. También necesito analizar tu fobia." Asentí y mire alrededor de la mesa. Estaban mirando en diferentes direcciones de nuevo. Edward y Carlisle estaban hablando entre ellos con los ojos.

"¿A que hora?"

"Alrededor de las once y treinta." Eran las once y quince. Carlisle se paro y saludó a todos.

"Hoy día quiero que todos me digan su color favorito y porque lo es."

"¿Qué?" Dijo Emmett, riendo. "Eso me parece inútil, doc."

"Créeme, Em. No lo es." Carlisle sonrió. "Vamos a empezar contigo." Emmett sonrió.

"Rojo." Podría haber adivinado eso.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Esme, escribiendo.

"Porque…tan solo es un color genial." Carlisle asintió y miró a Alice.

"¡Rosado!" ella dijo brillantemente. ·Porque es hermoso y femenino." Jasper era el siguiente.

"Erm…negro." Sacudió el puntiagudo cabello de Alice y la explicación no fue necesaria. Rosalie era la siguiente.

"Amo el rojo también. Es un color clásico. Y es hermoso." Esme escribió algo y le sonrió.

"¿Edward?" dijo Esme. "¿Cuál es tu color favorito?" Todos volvieron a mirar al espacio. Edward los fulminó con la mirada.

"Azul," dijo irritadamente, mirando hacia abajo. Antes de que Esme pudiera preguntar porque, él se paro y dejo que el cuarto. Alice lo llamó pero él no respondió. Fruncí el ceño y mire mis manos. Carlisle intercambió miradas con Esme.

"Arreglare una cita," ella dijo. Carlisle me miro.

"¿Tu color favorito, Bella?"

"Verde," murmuré. Los ojos de Edward, el más hermoso tono de esmeralda, era mi favorito. Me sonrojé y mire la mesa. Carlisle suspiró y todos guardaron silencio.

"Tal vez deberías ir tras él." Carlisle sugirió. Sacudí mi cabeza y me sonroje aún más.

"No sabría que decir."

"Si eres tú, las palabras sobran," Alice dijo, sonriendo. Para escapar de sus miradas, me pare y salí. Busque vagamente a Edward. Él no corrió así que probablemente estaba caminando lentamente por los corredores, peleando consigo mismo. Cuando me cansé de deambular empecé a buscarlo en serio.

No me tomo mucho.

Como lo usual, se escondió en la biblioteca, tras una pila de libros. A pesar de que sus ojos estaban pegados a las páginas, su mirada era desinteresada; inexpresiva. Me asustó.

"¿Edward" susurré, jalando una silla al lado de la silla y sentándome en ella. Él alzó la vista y sacudió su cabeza.

"Es como si ya estuviera muerta," dijo furiosamente. "Y no lo esta. ¿Cómo demonios puedo mantener la esperanza si ellos ya están de luto?" Tomé su mano y la sujeté contra mi rostro.

"Ellos solo están de duelo por las noticias Edward. Nadie hablo de ella como si estuviera muerta." Su irritación desapareció y su expresión se torno cansada.

"¿Cómo la miro a los ojos, Bella? ¿Cómo lo hago la próxima semana?" Sus ojos se aguaron. "¿Cómo la miro, sabiendo que esta muriendo y sonrió? Yo…no tengo la fuerza." Se paro y cerró el libro que estaba leyendo. Lo seguí por el pasillo y lo mire buscar la sección donde el libro pertenecía.

"Ella aún esta viva. Tienes que concentrarte en eso. Si te fijas en el hecho de que morirá, nunca aprovecharas los momentos que te quedan con ella. Y luego, cuando se haya ido, ¿qué tendrás? Miseria." Él sacudió su cabeza y puso el libro en el lugar correcto.

"No," dijo. Se volteo hacia mí y tomo mi rostro en sus manos. "Te tendré a ti." Mi corazón empezó a latir erráticamente. Dolía en mi pecho.

"¿Pero no amarías también tener algunos recuerdos finales con ella? ¿No quieres un sentimiento final?" Él puso su otra mano al otro lado de mi cara.

"Amaría eso."

"Bien. Entonces…" No podía respirar. Repentinamente, mi corazón se congeló y luego empezó a latir el doble de fuerte. Edward estaba mirándome, sus expresión una anomalía. ¿Qué estaba pensando tras ese rostro?

"Te voy a decir algo, y no puedes hablar hasta que terminé." Sonrió un poco. "¿Entiendes?" Inhalé y asentí furiosamente. La distancia entre nosotros desapareció y de pronto sus brazos estaban en mi cintura atrayéndome a su pecho. Su mejilla estaba contra la mía y sus labios estaban en mi oído. Mis ojos se ensancharon con excitación y confusión y mi rostro estaba quemando. Mi cuerpo entero estaba en llamas. "Este parece el momento inadecuado para decírtelo, pero necesito sacármelo del pecho. Un sentimiento final…" Su voz desapareció y yo temblé mientras su aliento hacía cosquillas en mi oído. Su cabello mezclándose con el mío. Estaba volviéndome loca. Mis manos involuntariamente tomaron los brazos de Edward y descansé mi cabeza en su pecho mientras estábamos ahí, respirando.

"¿Qué esta pasando?" No pude evitar susurrarme a mi misma. No entendía pero de alguna manera lo hacía.

"Este es definitivamente el momento equivocado, pero…no e como si el tiempo cambiara de algún modo tu reacción. Me prometí a mi mismo que estaría listo para esto. Y no importa lo que pase entre nosotros, mis sentimientos seguirán iguales." Parecía estar murmurando a si mismo.

"Edward," susurré. Quería decirle que fuera al punto antes de que tuviera un ataque al corazón. "Tengo una cita pronto." Sus labios se presionaron al lóbulo de mi oreja y me congelé.

"Te amo."

-

-

-

-

-

"¿Qué?" Quería asegurarme de que había escuchado correctamente.

"Te amo, Bella." Me sostuvo mientras nos separaba unos centímetros y me miraba directamente a los ojos con la misma ferocidad de la mañana. "Estoy enamorado de ti. Tu sonrisa, tu sonrojo, tu torpeza y tu belleza. Amo todo de ti. Incluso tus miedos. Amo como tu piel luce como la porcelana cada vez que la luz del sol alumbra tu rostro. Amo cuando te sonrojas cuando alguien adivina lo que estas pensando. Eres inteligente, sin querer, graciosa, y tienes un corazón demasiado grande para este mundo." Él suspiro y tomo mi mano. Estaba en shock. ESTO estaba pasando. Y de alguna manera tenía fe en esto. Todas sus palaras, todos sus cumplidos… Estos parecían ser verdad. Podía entenderlo y creerle. No sentía inseguridad y me sentía lo suficientemente buena para él. Me sentía como yo, y sentía que Edward se había enamorado de mí.

"Yo…"

"Todavía no termino." Beso mi mano, y mi cuerpo se concentró en su presencia. "Eres generosa, indulgente y también estas más herida de lo que parece. Quiero sanarte, porque tú me estas sanando. Es lo menos que puedo hacer." Sonrió y rodó sus ojos. "Ya terminé." Reí y tome su mano.

"Eso fue hermoso." Me sonrojé pero mantuve mis ojos en su rostro. "Absolutamente maravilloso." La valentía me consumió y usé mis manos para atraer su rostro a milímetros del mío. Reí de nuevo. Me sentía mareado, abrumada. Él me quería. Esperé, esperé y esperé y el actualmente sentía lo mismo. Sus ojos verdes brillaban, deslumbrándome. "Yo también te amo Edward," susurré. Él sonrió y sus labios se presionaron contra los míos. Mis miedos, la biblioteca, el _mundo _quedo en el olvido. Los labios de Edward estaban en los míos. Suspiré en satisfacción mientras se deslizaban por mis labios. Un brazo envuelto en mi cintura y su mano descansaba en mi nuca, acercándome más a él. Me presionó contra los estantes y reí mientras deslizaba mis dedos por su cabello. Los labios de Edward eran lisos y suaves y perfectos. Calor corrió por todo mi rostro mientras él lamía mis besos. Asombro fue lo que siguió. Estaba besándome con Edward en una biblioteca. Mientras él se alejo un poco para sonreír y susurrar 'te amo', mire el reloj. Eran las once y veinticinco. "Tengo una cita," susurré. Él sacudió su cabeza y ocupo mis labios de nuevo. Después de unos minutos sus labios viajaron por mi cuello hacia abajo y luego subieron hacia mi oreja. Solté el aliento y él presiono todo su peso en mí. "En serio, me tengo que ir. Es mi primera cit…" Y entonces mis labios estuvieron ocupados de nuevo. Desde luego, nada me hubiera gustado más que estar con Edward todo el día y noche, pero no quería llegar tarde a mi primera cita. Pero no podía detenerme de disfrutar de sus tiernos besos. "Edward…" me quejé.

"¿Sí, amor?" De nuevo, más asombro. Mi suerte nunca dejaba de sorprenderme. Olvidé porque le dije que se detuviera. Quería sus besos, sus brazos, su amor.

"Te amo," fue lo único que pude decir. Él rió contra mi cuello y me soltó.

"Lo sé," él dijo. Corrió sus dedos por su cabello y me miro con ojos asombrados. "Me lo dijiste en tus sueños."

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Cuenta de hombres perfectos: (Desde el 40)**

**40.-Taylor Kitsch (A pedido de ****XxBluueexX**** )**

**41.-Billy Martin (A pedido de Sofi)**

**42.-Ralf Fiennes (A pedido de blueskys)**

**43.-Simon Baker **

**44.-Mark Whalberg**

**45.-Penn Badgley**

**46.-Dan Humpfrey**

**47.-Nate Archibald (A pedido de Jazibe Winchester)**

**48.-Orlando Bloom (A pedido de Clauu)**

**49.- Tom Welling (A pedido de Coona)**

**50.-Leonardo DiCaprio (A pedido de Franncisca Cullen)**

**51.-Draco Malfoy (A pedido de Veronica Potter Cullen)**

**52- Xiaolang Li (¡¡Ese es mío!!)**

**53.-Bill Compton (Tambien es mío XDD)**

**¡Y la lista sigue! Este cap va dedicado a **Lady-Baby Mar **porque sinceramente me asustaste XDD. Dormía con la ventana cerrada todas las noches. ¡spero que les haya gustado! A mí me encanto. Todos diganme sus colores favoritos y haremos un conteo el proximo cap. He escrito una historia en FictionPress y me gustaría que le den un vistazo. El link esta en mi perfil. ¡Dejen reviews!**

**Besos,**

**Taniiah Darcy (Back off Lizzie, Darcy is mine!)  
**


	18. Chapter 17

**************Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a Yami416.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Capitulo diecisiete: Terapia**

"Llegas tarde, Bella," dijo Esme, mientras entraba por la puerta. Me sonrojé y tome asiento frente a ella.

"Lo siento. Me distraje en la biblioteca." No estaba diciendo la verdad completa, pero ella podría vivir con ello. Había pasado unos cinco minutos extra estando molesta con Edward por no decirme de que le había hablado en mis sueños. Él parecía estar extremadamente entretenido de que mi rostro estaba de un color purpura antes de intentar aplacarme. Esme sonrió y se reajustó.

"Está bien Bella. Vamos a empezar esta sesión, ¿de acuerdo?" Asentí y me preparé para lo peor. "Vamos a empezar en como te sientes sobre este lugar." Ella preparó su lapicero y libreta.

"No quería venir aquí," comencé. "Esto era algo involuntario. Parecía un asilo y ya era suficientemente malo de que todos en la escuela pensara que estaba loca, ¿sabes?" Ella asintió y escribió en su libreta.

"Usualmente empieza así. La mayoría de los chicos son forzados a venir aquí. Raramente vienen porque quieren. Quiero que sepas de que no estas loca. Tus emociones, tus lágrimas y dolor solo muestran que en verdad amaste a tus padres y su horrible muerte te hizo daño." Me incliné de vuelta en la silla, absorbiendo eso. Esme tenía razón. Era normal, solo estaba de luto.

"Los policías vinieron cuando los vecinos llamaron a la comisaría. Mis gritos imparables los asustaron." Sabía que estaba saliéndome del tema pero necesitaba sacármelo del pecho. De pronto se sentía demasiado pesado para cargar. De pronto necesitaba liberarme.

"Sigue," me urgió Esme.

"Ellos entraron y me encontraron tratando de sacar el cuchillo que estaba en el pecho de mi papá. Los enfermeros me tranquilizaron ya que me estaba dando un ataque. Sentía que ellos no podían entender que ocurría en mi cabeza. Mis padres eran…gente. Nunca había presenciado un asesinato o ningún crimen contra la humanidad. Claro, había películas que habíamos visto pero…nada se comparaba a lo real. A matar gente. Gente como mis padres. ¿Qué clase de monstruo podría hacer eso?"

Esme estaba callada pero la oía escribiendo.

"De todos modos, ellos me dejaron vivir en la casa una vez que la limpiaron ya que me rehusé a ser puesta en adopción y no quería que me mandaran con alguno de mis parientes. No podía encarar a mis tíos, tías o algún otro pariente. Ellos siempre decían que les recordaba a Renée o Charlie cuando me miraban. No podía hacerles eso. No podía molestarlos con mi presencia."

"No querías recordarle su muerte," declaró Esme.

"Exacto. El gobierno no tenía otra opción que estar de acuerdo conmigo ya que _era_ mi cumpleaños dieciocho. Lo odiaba, sin embargo. Odiaba como estaba sola después de hacer esa decisión. Y dentro de la casa siempre hacía frío. Ninguna cantidad de frazadas o calor del termostato me podía mantener caliente. Mis labios siempre estaban azules y mi piel siempre estaba pálida. Mi casa ya no era mi hogar. Los vecinos que me visitaban diariamente" – aunque se sentía por hora – "me dijeron de que no sentían nada. Pensaban que mi salud mental se estaba deteriorando. No sabía que pensar."

"¿Y que decían los maestros y estudiantes?"

"Sabía que todo el mundo hablaba de mí." Mis ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas. Hablar de ello dolía, pero sentía que me iba a sentir mejor si trepaba sobre esa 'montaña'. "Todos susurraban cuando no estaba alrededor y casi cada nota que pasaban era sobre mí y mis padres. Perdí a todos mis amigos. No podían soportar mi depresión. Angela Weber trató de hacerme salir de eso. Ella y su novio Ben, junto con Mike, Jessica y Lauren," – eso era sorpresivo – "trataron de intervenir. Pero estaba tan muerta que ni siquiera puedo recordar lo que decían…"

"¿Y como te sentiste por ello?" Reí. La típica pregunta del psiquiatra.

"¿La intervención?"

"Sí. ¿Cómo te sentiste acerca del hecho de que tus amigos trataban de ayudarte?"

"No lo hice. No lo sentí. Todas las emociones excepto por la angustia estaban ausentes. Era una cascara vacía." Las lágrimas se derramaron y deje salir un débil sollozo. "Pesaba que no merecía seguir adelante. Era desagradecido seguir sin ellos…" Esme jaló su silla más cerca a la mía para que pudiera envolver sus brazos a mí alrededor. Lloré en su hombro por un rato.

"¿Qué pensaste una vez que llegaste aquí?"

"Se sentía como la secundaria," dije secando mis lágrimas. El rostro de Edward pareció en mi mente. Él me había mirado fulminantemente en mi primer día, justo como Rosalie. "Las miradas condescendientes, los adolescentes problemáticos. Justo como la secundaria." Esme rió un poco.

"Si, a veces me siento como la asistente principal en vez de una psiquiatra especializada." Ella me miro. "No estas progresando, Bella."

Eso era extraño. Creía que estaba bien.

"¿No lo estoy?"

"No. Te he estado observando. Por mis observaciones he visto lo que estas haciendo. Has estado corriendo alrededor como un cruzado, tratando de resolver los problemas de todos y ayudarlos. Y esta funcionando. Alice, Jasper y Emmett ya estaban trabajando bien pero tú los ayudaste más. Con Rosalie y Edward, hay un gran cambio. Tal vez no te des cuenta, pero Rosalie gravita a tu alrededor." Pensé sobre eso un rato. Era verdad. Donde fuera que Alice y yo fuéramos, Rosalie se apuntaba. No nos molestaba la compañía extra y ella siempre actuaba con dulzura. "Ella me contó que piensa de ti. Te mantiene en un pedestal."

"¿Qué dijo?"

"No te puedo decir," Esme siguió escribiendo. "Cada sesión es completamente confidencial. No estoy permitida de compartirla contigo. Traicionaría su confianza." Asentí en comprensión. Estaba alegre de que Rosalie pensara sobre mí de esa manera. "Y Edward…" Me sonrojé y escondí mi rostro más rápido que la velocidad de la luz. Edward era mi todo. "Edward te adora." Ella rió y acarició mi cabello.

"Lo amo," dije con una repentina confidencia. Esta era una sesión privada. Quería que ella supiera. Se sentía bien decirle a alguien más que a Edward. "Estoy enamorada de él."

"Lo sé, cariño." Reí con ella. "Pero eso esta fuera del tema. El punto es, estas ayudando a todos e _ignorando _tus propios problemas. Guardas tus miedos para ayudar al resto. El instituto no funciona así." Ella tenía la completa razón. No estaba haciendo nada por mí últimamente… excepto por besar a Edward. Me sonrojé por mi pensamiento y mordí mi labio.

"Así que, ¿qué vamos a hacer?" Pregunté.

"Quiero tener sesiones contigo todos los sábados a esta hora de ahora en adelante." Ella suspiró y miro su sujetapapeles. "Creo que acabamos por hoy. Fuiste muy abierta."

"¿Acaso los demás no son abiertos?" Ella rió extra fuerte.

"No Edward. A veces pienso que necesito una palanca para abrir a ese chico." Reímos juntas y ella me miro con amor. "Superaras esto Bella. No te rindas. Tienes que seguir tratando. Mi madre siempre me decía: '¡Esme, solo un juicio puede ganarle a una falla!' Lo mismo va para ti cariño." Ella tenía razón. Necesitaba superar esto. Me pare y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

"Adiós, Esme," dije.

"¿Bella?"

"¿Sí?" Pausé en el umbral de la puerta.

"Intenta medir tus sesiones de besos con Edward. Tengo un horario apretado."

Me sonrojé violentamente y corrí lo más rápido que pude.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Estaba sorprendentemente tibio esa noche. Sospechaba que Carlisle había aumentado la temperatura en nuestro piso pero él lo negó abiertamente. Deje la ventana abierta cuando Rosalie se durmió para que la fría brisa pudiera fluir e hiciera cosquillas en mi rostro. No pude evitar pensar en Edward cuando no estaba hablando con Rose. La quietud dejo mi mente vagara a su gusto. Pensé en sus labios en los míos, su sonrisa, y lo que Esme me había dicho. No estaba progresando pero Edward lo hacía. Ese pensamiento me reconfortaba. Pronto yo también mejoraría. Las sesiones con Esme los sábados se asegurarían de eso. Daría lo mejor de mí.

Era exactamente la una y media de la mañana cuando la puerta del dormitorio sea abrió. Mi corazón aumentó su ritmo y mis ojos fueron rápidamente a mi lámpara en mi mesa de noche antes de regresar a la oscura figura parada en la puerta.

"¿Bella?" Preguntó la figura. Conocía su voz y me pare.

"¿Edward?"

"Estoy cansado," él dijo. La figura se acercó a la lámpara y la luz iluminó el rostro de Edward. "¿Puedo dormir contigo?" Tal vez el no notó el doble significado de sus palabras pero claro que yo sí. Su cabello estaba hecho un bello desastre como siempre y estaba usando una ligera remera gris con unos holgados pantalones de buzo. Crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho y le di una juguetona mirada fulminante.

"Si me escuchas mientras duermo entonces obviamente no estas _tan _cansado." Él me ignoró y subió a mi cama. No me estaba cubriendo ya que hacía un poco de calor. Me voltee para encararlo y sus brazos se deslizaron por mi cintura. "De verdad te ves cansado."

"Jugué básquetbol con Emmett, Jasper y Carlisle en el sótano mientras tu tenías tu sesión con Esme."

"Solo estuve ahí unos cinco minutos."

"Cinco minutos con esos tres hace mucho a una persona con insomnio." Reí quedadamente, cuidadosa de no despertar a Rose.

"¿Quién ganó?" Pregunté.

"Si tú fueras el premio," él empezó antes de besar mi labio inferior. "Yo lo hice." Hice un puchero.

"Soy feminista," dije sarcásticamente. "No estoy segura de que me guste ser un premio." Él pestañeo lentamente.

"Mi punto exactamente. Dije, '_si_ tú fueras el premio'." Él rió. "Perdí, amor." Nos besamos suave y profundamente. Enredé mis dedos en su cabello y reí en su boca cuando accidentalmente me dio cosquillas.

"Sabes," dije cuando nos separamos. "Tú eres la primera persona a la que he besado."

"Me podría haber engañado," él murmuró. Él apretó su agarre en mí de tal manera que nuestras piernas estaban entrelazadas y nuestros cuerpos no podían estar más juntos. Bueno…exceptuando una manera…

Me sonrojé y escondí mi rostro en su hombro.

"¿Bella?" Él preguntó. "¿Pasa algo malo?"

"No," mi voz sonaba estrangulada por su remera. El hizo un rastro de besos por mi cuello hasta que alce la vista para mirarlo. "Todo esta perfecto." Ese era otro pensamiento que había pasado por mi cabeza. Claro, Edward y yo estábamos en la edad de hacer lo que quisiéramos, pero 'eso' sería movernos demasiado rápido. Recién habíamos empezado a salir. O quería complicar las cosas.

Estaba completamente inconsciente de que Edward me miraba mientras yo pensaba todo eso.

"Bella…"

"Estas cansado. Debes estar imaginando cosas." Sus brazos me apretaron.

"Eres una horrible mentirosa." Estuve a punto de declarar mi refutación cuando sus labios se estrellaron con los míos. No había fricción. Nuestros labios se deslizaban entre ellos como satín. Decidí cambiar el tema.

"Sabes, Carlisle va a empezar a sospechar. Ya ha dicho de que no estuviste en tu cuarto…" Mis labios se ocuparon de nuevo.

"No te estreses," él respiró. "Eres lo único que importa."

"Igualmente," dije. Reímos suavemente.

Mientras miraba los ojos esmeraldas de Edward, podía verme a mí misma envejeciendo con él. Sus ojos parecían eternos. Sabía que en un punto estos nunca iban a cambiar; incluso dentro de cincuenta años seguirían siendo de esa fuerte, vivida, adorable tonalidad. Siempre tendrían ese sentimiento jovial a su alrededor, pero la sabiduría se añadiría a ellos. Sus ojos no tendrían edad – para siempre perfectos. Y estaría ahí para asegurarme.

Tenía un extraño presentimiento de que Edward se había dado cuenta de lo mismo. Se movía lentamente, y cuando sus labios se presionaron con los míos, era tierno y lleno de amor. La hiperventilación se apoderó de mí. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras lo invitaba a mi boca. Su lengua luchó con la mía y trazó mis labios hasta que las lágrimas se escaparon. Se alejó de mí.

"Bella ¿qué pasa?" Su voz suave estaba aterrorizada.

"Me mataría perderte, Edward. Me mataría." Mi voz se quebró dos veces ante la palabra 'mataría'. Él frunció el ceño y empezó a limpiar mis lágrimas.

"Estaré contigo para siempre." Hipé y él rió. "Amo cuando haces eso." Reímos juntos por un corto momento y luego él se tornó serio. "Para siempre," él repitió.

"¿Lo prometes?"

"Lo _juro_." Lo besé con una pasión incontrolable. Él gruñó contra mí y corrió sus dedos en mi cabello. Luego se separo y reposó su cabeza en mi almohada. "Vayamos a dormir antes de que haga algo drástico."

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Cuenta de hombres perfectos: (Desde el 40)**

**40.-Taylor Kitsch (A pedido de ****XxBluueexX**** )**

**41.-Billy Martin (A pedido de Sofi)**

**42.-Ralf Fiennes (A pedido de blueskys)**

**43.-Simon Baker **

**44.-Mark Whalberg**

**45.-Penn Badgley**

**46.-Dan Humpfrey**

**47.-Nate Archibald (A pedido de Jazibe Winchester)**

**48.-Orlando Bloom (A pedido de Clauu)**

**49.- Tom Welling (A pedido de Coona)**

**50.-Leonardo DiCaprio (A pedido de Franncisca Cullen)**

**51.-Draco Malfoy (A pedido de Veronica Potter Cullen)**

**52- Xiaolang Li (¡¡Ese es mío!!)**

**53.-Bill Compton (Tambien es mío XDD)**

**54.-Brad Pitt (A pedido de Samara Cuenta Cuentos)**

**55.-Ikuto Tsukiyomi (A pedido de arcueid27granger)**

**56.-Alexander Sterling (A pedido de Lady-Baby Mar)**

**57.-Ian O'Shea (A pedido de Meeli)**

**¡Al fin! Lamento haberme demorado pero estoy con la cabeza en las nubes y sinceramente había olvidado este capitulo, en serio. ¡Soy una salvaje! Se me olvido colgar. Normalmente es que no teno el cap listo, pero esta vez se me _olvido_. Que idiota soy a veces. Aparte necesito ayuda con las traducciones. Los capitulos se van a volver más largos. Si hay alguien interesaado en ayudarme por favor mandeme un PM. En serio, necesito ayuda. La escuela me esta matando y cierto chico me tiene con la cabeza en las nubes. Al parecer les gusto el capitulo anterior ya que recibí miles de reviews. ¡Gracias! Los colores favoritos son: Negro y Azul. (Esos son los míos también) XDD En fin, dejen reviews. **

**Besos,**

**Taniiah Darcy (Back off Lizzie, Darcy is mine!)  
**


	19. Chapter 18

**************Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a Yami416.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Capítulo Dieciocho: Miércoles.**

No traté de vestirme demasiado bien para el miércoles. Tal vez porque la idea de caminar hacia la cafetería impecablemente vestida me parecía simplemente repugnante. Me puse un sencillo suéter marrón y unos jeans negros con zapatos marrones a juego. No me atrevía a vestir de negro para no ofender a Elizabeth. La verdad era que, no muy en el fondo, tenía algo de esperanza. La situación estaba fuera de mi alcance, desearía tener más control sobre ello.

Si Elizabeth podía mantener su máscara de valentía durante la visita, Edward y yo también podríamos hacerlo. ¿Por qué era él tan pesimista? Y si él tenía derecho a serlo, ¿por qué yo no actuaba de la misma forma? Me vestí temprano en la mañana con la intención de mostrarles a todos que no estaba de humor para vestir con elegancia. Me dejé el cabello suelto, por si acaso tenía que usarlo para esconder las lágrimas. Con un poco de suerte no lloraría. Oh, de nuevo con la esperanza.

"¡Buenos días!" Gritó Cassie, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Fue tan sorpresivo que casi salté fuera de mis zapatos de susto.

"¿Te dejaron salir del confinamiento?" Fue muy graciosa la forma en que me miró, como si estuviera escondiendo algo.

"Sí," dijo, y luego hizo una mueca. "Bueno… no." Y luego huyó riéndose antes de darme tiempo a decir nada más, así que continué caminando por el pasillo. En verdad Cassie no tenía nada que hacer en el primer piso. Los guardias de seguridad probablemente la encontrarían y la devolverían a su 'celda'. Edward y yo pasábamos casi todo el día juntos pegados como siameses, pero en ese momento sentí que debía darle un tiempo a solas. Lo sentí distante cuando me habló el día anterior. Era como si él en verdad no estuviera ahí; como si el verdadero Edward se estuviera escondiendo detrás de un Dios Griego. No tenía ni idea de qué iba a hacer durante la mañana, probablemente iba a intentar un suicidio o algo así. Necesitaba encontrar alguna manera de olvidar todo lo que iba a suceder ese día. Ese día pintaba negro para mí, así que si no podía encontrar la forma de distraerme, de todos modos lo aceptaría. Decidí acercarme al cuarto de entretenimiento para ver qué estaba pasando allí. Incluso a las ocho de la mañana los adolescentes internos podían meterse ahí y hacer ruido. Era como un club privado en el que sin embargo cualquiera podía unirse, nadie quedaba excluido.

Antes de abrir la puerta deje a mis oídos ajustarse a la ruidosa música rock que incluso atravesaba las paredes. El ritmo acelerado de la música y el sonido de las risas provenientes del interior me decían que probablemente se tratara de una de esas raras fiestas matutinas que organizaban Alice y Emmett. Cuando abrí la puerta descubrí que estaba en lo cierto. Alice le estaba pasando a Adrian unas papas fritas y Emma se veía realmente perdida mirando las palabras que bajaban de la máquina del karaoke. Sonreí. Era la manera perfecta de olvidarme de todo.

"¡Bella!" Gritó Emmett. Pasó un brazo por encima de mis hombros y me regaló una radiante sonrisa. "Qué bien que te unas a la fiesta."

"Cierto Emmett. Justo estaba pensando lo mismo." Tomé asiento junto a Jasper y le di una mirada de disculpa. No tenía dudas de que él podía sentir mis ondas de ansiedad y depresión.

"¿Te gustaría que echara una mano?" Preguntó. Por un instante pensé seriamente en decirle que sí. Sería maravilloso no sentir esta ominosa nube sobre mí, pero si él me ayudaba suprimiendo mis emociones, jamás aprendería a enfrentarlas. Así que sacudí la cabeza.

"Gracias por la oferta, pero tengo que lidiar con esto por mí misma." Crucé los brazos sobre el pecho y me quedé mirando a Rosalie, que estaba jugando al futbolitocon Lizzie. Cuando noté el destello malicioso en los ojos de ambas me di cuenta de que ninguna estaba jugando por pura diversión. Lo más probable era que ambas estuvieran aprovechando el juego para descargar sobre la otra el rencor que se tenían por Emmett. Jasper siguió mi mirada y sonrió.

"Es su tercera ronda," dijo. "Ganaron una vez cada una y se supone que ahora están desempatando."

"¿Y Emmett no es consciente de lo que está pasando?"

"Ya quisiera." Los dos nos echamos a reír y seguimos inspeccionando la habitación. Era extremadamente grande y cómoda. Había juegos de todo tipo y un gran sistema de altavoces de sonido envolvente. Una réplica de un club privado de niños ricos. "¿Bella?" Me llamó Jasper. Habíamos estado disfrutando el silencio entre los dos. Siempre podía apreciar eso junto a Jasper.

"¿Hmm?"

"Erm…," empezó, nervioso. Yo fruncí el ceño.

"¿Sucede algo malo?"

"Nada," se rió. "No entres en pánico. Es sólo que ya he notado la ausencia de Edward por la noche…" Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rosa. Desde el jueves, Edward había estado durmiendo todos los días en mi habitación. El sábado Rosalie se despertó temprano e hizo un pequeño escándalo cuando lo vio en mi cama, pero al final lo aceptó ("Siempre y cuando no hagan nada… explícito," dijo). "¿Bella? ¿Me estás escuchando?"

Me encogí y miré a Jasper.

"Ahora sí. Lo siento."

"¿Y bueno…? ¿Ha estado durmiendo en tu cuarto, verdad?"

"Sí." Jasper me dio una mirada escéptica con el entrecejo fruncido y de pronto me sentí como su hermana pequeña. "Es la única manera de hacerlo dormir," agregué. Él asintió, comprensivo.

"¿Te das cuenta de que eso sólo hará que el problema se alargue, verdad? Él nunca mejorará si duerme contigo cada noche." Maldije mentalmente por detectar el doble sentido en esa frase. Pero Jasper tenía razón. Así Edward jamás mejoraría, pero ahora mismo estaba demasiado dolorido para hacerlo solo. Si hubiera alguna manera en que yo pudiera ayudarlo, incluso de manera temporal, podría asumir las consecuencias más tarde.

"¡Bella!" Exclamó una voz de soprano. _Gracias, Alice_, pensé. _Salvada por la psíquica._

"¡Alice!" Respondí con el mismo entusiasmo. Jasper me miró de manera condescendiente y yo comprendí que no le había gustado mi forma de evadirlo. Salté sobre mis pies y quedé de pie frente a Alice. "Sálvame de tu novio," susurré en su oído. Ella se rió tontamente y le dio a él un rápido beso en la mejilla.

"Ve al grano, Jazz," le dijo. La mirada de Jasper se suavizó y se llenó de cariño. Él simplemente no podía resistir el encanto de Alice.

"El punto es, Bella," empezó. "Carlisle ha estado preguntándome, y está empezando a ponerse irritante." Oh… así que de eso se trataba.

"Yo se lo diré, Jazz. Gracias." Alice me tomó del brazo y me arrastró hacia el futbolito, donde Rosalie y Lizzie ahora estaban discutiendo.

"¡Gané! ¡Gané! ¡Soy mejor que tú!" Gritaba Lizzie.

"¡Hiciste trampa! ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurrió que está permitido _mover_ la pelota?"

"¡No moví la pelota! Rodó a tu meta."

"Sí claro, rodó por un pequeño empujón que le dio tu mano, tramposa." Lizzie rodó los ojos.

"Lo que sea, Rosalie. Tú solo estás celosa." Ese comentario se ganó una sonrisa altanera de parte de Rosalie.

"¿No será que eres _tú _quien está _celosa_?"

"Erm… Lizzie. Creo que Emmett necesita más gente en su equipo de karaoke." Lizzie miró con fervor a Emmett, que estaba juntando gente para una nueva ronda de karaoke, y corrió hacia él sin decir otra palabra. Rosalie miró muy mal a Alice.

"¿Por qué le dijiste eso?" Siseó.

"Porque quiero que me ayudes a animar a Bella." Yo ya estaba riéndome a carcajadas para el momento en que Alice respondió eso.

"Ya estoy bastante animada," dije entre risas. Eché una mirada a Lizzie, que ahora estaba viendo los intentos de Emmett de cantar una canción. Rosalie también dirigió la vista hacia allí.

"No soporto a esa chica," dijo antes de encaminarse a zancadas hacia donde estaban los demás. Alice y yo intercambiamos una seria mirada antes de estallar en risas. Al parecer, hasta que Emmett no le dejara claro a Lizzie que amaba a Rose, ella lo perseguiría como un Golden Retriever.

"¿Has visto a Cassie? Me prometió que iba a ayudarme a robar algo de hielo de la cafetería." Me mordí el labio para esconder la sonrisa.

"Sí, la he visto. Pero, ¿para qué necesitas robar hielo?"

"Porque las señoras de la cafetería no nos permitirían entrar tan temprano." Eché una mirada al reloj. Eran las diez y media. "¿Te dijo a dónde estaba yendo?"

"No. Ella sólo me dijo que se había escapado del confinamiento y luego echó a correr." Alice se rió.

"Eso es verdad. De hecho, ha estado escondiéndose por el edificio durante todo el día."

"¡Bella!" Me llamó una voz que hubiera reconocido en cualquier parte. Me giré y miré alrededor para ver a Edward caminando hacia mí. Adrian silbó desde el escenario del karaoke y me hizo un guiño. ¿Esa niña no es demasiado joven para ser tan sugestiva? "He estado buscándote todo el día," me dijo Edward, tomándome entre sus brazos.

"Aún no ha pasado _todo el día_," repliqué.

"Bueno, yo lo sentí como todo el día."

"Buenos días, Edward," saludó Alice.

"Mary," contestó Edward con un asentimiento de cabeza. Ella sonrió y se fue brincando después de haber visto a Cassie trayendo un envase lleno de hielo. Edward volvió su atención a mí. "¿Dónde has estado?"

"Por ahí, tratando de pasar el tiempo," respondí tomando su mano. "Pensé que tal vez querrías tener un tiempo a solas."

"¿Por qué?" Lo miré por un momento a los ojos. Se veía genuinamente confundido.

"Para pensar en… tú sabes." Entonces su rostro se llenó de comprensión.

"No importa lo que pase, siempre querré que estés conmigo." Esa extraña necesidad femenina de decir '¡Awww!' me invadió por completo; pero la suprimí sin miramientos.

"Jasper me ha dicho que Carlisle ha estado preguntándole dónde pasas la noche."

"Carlisle debería estar contento de que aún siga en este lugar olvidado por Dios," replicó al tiempo que sonreía y enroscaba su brazo alrededor de mi cintura. Dirigí la vista hacia el futbolito.

"Juguemos," propuso, dándole la vuelta a la mesa y posicionándose enfrente mío.

"El perdedor tiene que meterse en la piscina," murmuré. Tomé las palancas y tiré de ellas. Al menos este era un juego en el que no tenía que correr para ganar.

"¿Lista Swan?" Dijo él con una sexy sonrisa torcida. Apreté las palancas con toda la fuerza de la que fui capaz con mis lánguidos brazos.

"Adelante, Masen."

Y así fue como me olvidé de todas las cosas que se supone que tendríamos que hacer hoy.

_Nuestras almas son ahora indiferentes a las hebras de humo,  
nadie puede tocarnos. _

_Somos efímeros, respirando del viento…_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"¿Edward?" Llamó Carlisle.

"¿Sí?"

"Ella está aquí." La siniestra nube negra volvió a posarse sobre mí, más intensa que nunca. Sentía el corazón demasiado pesado dentro de mi pecho y estaba segura de que sería incapaz de cargarlo. Era como si mi caja torácica le quedara pequeña a mis pulmones. Edward apretó mi mano y ambos comenzamos a caminar hacia la cafetería. Era como si estuviéramos caminando al cuarto de ejecuciones. Todo el camino estuve pensando cómo iba a mirarla ahora. ¿Iba a ver en ella a una enérgica y amorosa madre, o vería a una hermosa mujer moribunda?

"Puedes hacer esto," le susurré a Edward. Alcé nuestras manos entrelazadas para besar la suya. "Tienen que ser fuertes, los dos." Él me sonrió débilmente y luego abrió la puerta de la cafetería.

No sé por qué estaba esperando ver algo diferente. Ella tenía la misma radiante sonrisa de la última vez plasmada en su rostro. Mi corazón se ensanchó de alivio y pronto me vi tirando de Edward para conducirlo hacia ella. Él parecía mucho más renuente a acercarse, pero yo lo comprendía.

"Hola Bella," me saludó con un breve asentimiento de cabeza.

"Hola," contesté tímidamente. Elizabeth clavó la mirada en los ojos de su hijo. Yo lo miré también. Su expresión era ilegible.

"Hola Edward," siguió ella con voz insegura. Edward soltó mi mano y la extendió hacia ella.

"Madre," dijo. Ella arrojó sus brazos alrededor de él y ambos se abrazaron estrechamente. Me sentí como una intrusa, así que simplemente di un instintivo paso hacia atrás.

Intercambiaron algunas palabras, pero fue sobretodo Elizabeth quien habló.

"Lo siento, Edward."

"Lo sé."

"Jamás he querido lastimarte, de ninguna manera." Edward se mantuvo en silencio.

_El dolor es como azufre para mis pupilas._

_Estamos muertos y de luto._

_Estoy tan frío como el crudo invierno._

Los tres nos encaminamos hacia la mesa más cercana y tomamos asiento. Elizabeth suspiró y fijó su mirada en mí.

"Sé que tú tienes algo que ver con la forma en que él reaccionó, así que quiero agradecerte." No pude evitar que mi rostro se pusiera de color escarlata.

"No me lo agradezcas. Todavía tengo esperanzas de que todo esto termine bien." Ella contestó con una sonrisa sincera.

"Siempre terminará bien si lo miras desde la perspectiva correcta." Edward la miró intensamente.

"Te ves bien," musitó con sorpresa. Ella se río.

"Sólo ha pasado una semana desde que lo supiste, Edward. No me voy a poner de piel y huesos." Él suspiró.

"Entonces... ¿por cuánto tiempo?"

"¿Hmm?"

"¿Por cuánto tiempo has estado mintiéndome? ¿Cuánto tiempo has mantenido esta… enfermedad en secreto?" La sonrisa de Elizabeth se desvaneció, y su expresión se volvió tan solemne como la de Edward. Yo empecé a juguetear con un mechón de mi cabello, buscando unas puntas rasgadas que en realidad no tenía.

"Bueno, yo lo supe hace meses, pero sólo hace tres semanas me enteré de que es incurable." Los ojos color esmeralda de Edward tomaron una expresión adusta.

"_¿Por qué?_" Exclamó. Yo apreté su mano por debajo de la mesa, como un recordatorio de lo que le había dicho antes. Ella lo miró con fiereza; pude adivinar que no era alguien que se escondiera detrás de tontas excusas.

"Porque Edward, si yo te lo decía, probablemente te hubieras quedado así para siempre. Herido y derrotado. Pero cuando conocí a Bella supe que ella te ayudaría a sanar. Con ella tú estás progresando. Entonces supe que había llegado el momento de decírtelo." Yo le sonreí con una valentía que ni siquiera sabía que tenía.

"Gracias," dije.

"¿Y qué tal si ella nunca hubiera aparecido? ¿Me habrías mentido hasta el día de tu muerte?"

"¡Por supuesto que no!" Ella frunció los labios durante unos segundos. "Te lo hubiera dicho en cuanto sintiera que el tiempo se estaba acabando." Se hizo un largo silencio en el que yo miré a nuestro alrededor, a las otras visitas.

Alice estaba sentada junto a Rosalie, jugando cartas y riendo. No podía ver a los padres de Rosalie o de Alice por ninguna parte. Yo sabía que los padres de Rosalie no siempre aparecían por aquí, y pensé que tal vez los de Alice se habían finalmente rendido. ¿Realmente les importaba tan poco su hija?

"¿Te duele?" Preguntó Edward. Volví a prestar atención a la situación delante de mí. Elizabeth se estaba masajeando las sienes.

"No. Sólo estoy irritada."

Edward se rió. Y yo no pude evitar sonreír.

"¿Por qué estas irritada?" Pregunté.

"Porque Carlisle cedió antes de tiempo, y le contó todo a mi hijo cuando él aún no estaba listo para saber la verdad. Eso es lo que me tiene irritada." Los tres nos echamos a reír ante ese comentario.

"¡Bella!" Me llamó Alice desde la mesa donde estaba sentada con Rosalie. "¿Podrías venir por un momento?" Eché una mirada de disculpa a Elizabeth.

"No te preocupes por mí, cariño. Saluda a Alice y a Rose de mi parte." Asentí y me puse en movimiento. Antes de alejarme me incliné y besé a Edward en la frente. Elizabeth lanzó un leve gritito de emoción cuando hice eso.

"¿Qué sucede, Alice?" Inquirí. Tomé una silla y me senté junto a ella.

"Nada, en realidad. Simplemente pensé que Edward necesitaba unos minutos a solas con su madre." Yo sólo rodé los ojos y miré a Rosalie.

"¿Cómo estás tú?" Pregunté.

"Estoy bien. Tan bien como se puede estar, honestamente." Miré alrededor y vi a Emmett carcajeándose con su madre. Gracias a esa imagen descubrí de quién había heredado Emmett sus hoyuelos.

"¿Dónde está Jasper?" Le pregunté a Alice. Ella jugó sus cartas y sonrió.

"Revolución, Rose." Rosalie rodó los ojos y lanzó un cuatro. "Está en la biblioteca, leyendo. Su padre tenía que trabajar y su madre fue a un convenio en otro estado, así que ambos prometieron que vendrían a visitarlo el próximo miércoles."

"¡Gané!" Exclamó Rosalie, sonriendo. Alice hizo un ruidito de desaprobación y asintió.

"¿Quieres una galleta?"

Miré a la mesa de Edward y lo vi con el rostro escondido en sus manos. Inmediatamente me puse de pie y me apresuré hacia ellos.

"¿Edward? ¿Estás bien?" Elizabeth se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas.

"Está bien, Bella. Él estará bien."

Y a pesar de no haber entendido qué había querido decir exactamente, por alguna razón supe que ella estaba en lo cierto.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Cuenta de hombres perfectos: (Desde el 40)**

**40.-Taylor Kitsch (A pedido de ****XxBluueexX**** )**

**41.-Billy Martin (A pedido de Sofi)**

**42.-Ralf Fiennes (A pedido de blueskys)**

**43.-Simon Baker **

**44.-Mark Whalberg**

**45.-Penn Badgley**

**46.-Dan Humpfrey**

**47.-Nate Archibald (A pedido de Jazibe Winchester)**

**48.-Orlando Bloom (A pedido de Clauu)**

**49.- Tom Welling (A pedido de Coona)**

**50.-Leonardo DiCaprio (A pedido de Franncisca Cullen)**

**51.-Draco Malfoy (A pedido de Veronica Potter Cullen)**

**52- Xiaolang Li (¡¡Ese es mío!!)**

**53.-Bill Compton (Tambien es mío XDD)**

**54.-Brad Pitt (A pedido de Samara Cuenta Cuentos)**

**55.-Ikuto Tsukiyomi (A pedido de arcueid27granger)**

**56.-Alexander Sterling (A pedido de Lady-Baby Mar)**

**57.-Ian O'Shea (A pedido de Meeli)**

**¡Gracias Samara por haberme ayudado a traducir el capitulo! ¡You Rock! Definitivamente este cap va dedicado a ti, eres lo maximo. Gracias a toda la gente linda que me dejo reviews, me alegra de que les guste tanto la historia. Este cap ha estado medio triste, por lo menos de parte de Edward. ¡Demuestrenle su amopr a este cap también!**

**Besos,**

**Taniiah Darcy (Back off Lizzie, Darcy is mine!)  
**


	20. Chapter 19

**************Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a Yami416.**

**Capitulo Diecinueve: Caída.**

"¿Alguien tiene algo que desee compartir esta mañana?" preguntó Esme. Para mi sorpresa, Edward levanto la mano.

"Yo" dijo calmadamente. Le di una sonrisa alentadora.

"Adelante Edward." El cuarto estaba callado, como siempre. Eran raras las veces en que Edward hablaba de su propia miseria o problemas así que cuando lo hacia, era como si estuviera dando un discurso de inauguración.

"Bueno, todos ustedes saben que mi madre esta muriendo de cáncer y tiene un año de vida. Solo quiero decir que estamos lidiando con ello. Seré un huérfano-"Me miro "-cuando ella muera, pero nunca estaré solo. Los tengo a ustedes." Alice y Rosalie sonrieron. Jasper asintió levemente y sonrió afectadamente.

"Aw, Eddie… ¡Que dulce!" Por supuesto, Emmett tenía que quebrar el momento. Rosalie le tiro un poco de cereal y el guardo silencio inmediatamente. Esme escribió en su bloc de notas y le dio a Edward su natural sonrisa maternal.

"Gracias por compartir Edward." Miro alrededor del círculo de pacientes. "¿Alguien más?" Alice levantó su mano.

"Tuve otro sueño" ella dijo. Edward rodo los ojos y tomo una mordida de su tostada. "Era más aterrador que el anterior. Mucho más aterrador."

"Cuéntanos sobre ello" dijo Carlisle.

"Bueno, la chica no estaba en este sueño, pero podía escuchar sus gritos. Mi Dios, ese grito era la cosa más aterradora en la tierra. Escuche unos sonidos raros y de la nada, su grito fue interrumpido. Empecé a correr, por puro instinto, ¿saben?"

"Si" dije. "Continúa."

"Empecé a oír pasos detrás de mi mientras corría y no importa cuanto corriera o gritara, los pasos siempre parecían estar muy cerca. Lo ultimo que recuerdo son las luces apagándose, manos sobre mi garganta y yo cayendo." Hubo un breve silencio.

"Ooh" dijo Rose. "Eso es realmente escalofriante."

"Estoy de acuerdo" dijo Jasper. "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste esta mañana?" Alice sonrió.

"¿Acaso nunca han olvidado un sueño apenas se despiertan pero luego lo recuerdan en el momento mas inesperado del día?" Todos reímos. Levanté la mano para hablar.

"Adelante Bella" dijo Carlisle.

"Solía tener pesadillas como esas todo el tiempo después de que mis padres murieron. Siempre empezaban de la misma manera; descubriría los cadáveres de mis padres y gritaría una y otra vez hasta que empezaba a oír pasos y los crujidos del piso de madera." Las sonrisas fueron borradas de la cara de todos. "Supongo que estaba paranoica ya que ellos estaban muertos y yo no. Sigo paranoica, pero en una forma diferente." Esme termino de escribir.

"Entiendo Bella. Y ellos nunca encontraron al asesino de tus padres, ¿no?" Sacudí la cabeza. Emmett estrello su puño contra su otra mano.

"Que no daría por estar cara a cara con el bastardo que les hizo eso…" él murmuró, junto a otras cosas. Carlisle miro el reloj y suspiró.

"Eso es suficiente por hoy chicos. Estamos avanzando muy bien." El elogio fue como música para mis oídos. Quería mejorar. Todos se pusieron de pie y empezaron a abandonar la cafetería. Alice se quedo atrás para hablar conmigo.

"Bella, ¿puedes encontrarte conmigo en el tercer piso en treinta minutos?"

"Claro Alice, pero, ¿por qué?"

"La biblioteca del primer piso no es la única del lugar y necesito extender mi búsqueda del significado de los sueños." Edward se nos unió y empezó a caminar hacia la salida de la Cafetería.

"¿No son tus sueños visiones?" Preguntó Edward.

"Si, pero a veces mis sueños se mezclan con mis visiones y las hace difíciles de descifrar." Asentí y ella corrió para alcanzar a Jasper. Edward tomo mi mano y empezó a balancearla de lado a lado.

"Así que, ¿Qué quieres hacer mientras…?"

"Edward," dijo Carlisle detrás de nosotros. "Tienes un examen físico ahora en el cuarto piso." Reí mientras Edward suspiraba. Volteamos en el pasillo y nos dirigimos al ascensor.

"Siempre parece estar en el tiempo correcto," gruñó. Presiono el botón del ascensor y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. "Gracias a ti dudo que necesite un examen físico."

"No hago mucho." Susurré, atrayendo su rostro al mío.

"Difiero de eso," murmuró contra mis labios. Sus brazos fuertes me elevaron una pulgada del suelo para poder estar más cerca a él.

_¡Ding!_ Sonó el ascensor.

"¡Argh! Todo nos interrumpe." Se rio de mi comentario y me haló hacia el ascensor. Presiono el botón del cuarto piso antes de volver su cara hacia mí.

"Ahora…" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. "¿Dónde estábamos?"

"Creo que me acuerdo." Me puse de puntillas y lo bese de nuevo. Él se rio suavemente y me alzó de modo que me estaba sentando sobre la barra dorada del elevador. Eso hacía más fácil alcanzar su rostro. "Estoy orgullosa de ti." Dije cuando nuestros labios se separaron.

"¿Mmhm?"

"Por manejar el asunto de tu madre tan bien. Estoy verdaderamente orgullosa de ti." Él se rio y me beso hasta que empecé a hiperventilar. Cuando nos separamos de nuevo, me di cuenta de algo de lo que los besos de Edward me habían estado distrayendo.

No habíamos llegado al cuarto piso todavía, y habían pasado cinco minutos.

"Creo que está roto," murmuré. Miré el indicador que se encontraba encima de la puerta del ascensor. Estaba atorado en el segundo piso. Edward lo miro también antes de apretar el botón del primer piso. Después de dos minutos, lo volvió a presionar. Y otra vez. Y otra vez.

"Si. Está roto."

Busque alrededor frenéticamente una salida.

"¡Oh demonios, Edward! ¡Estamos atrapados aquí!" Me voltee hacia él para poder observar su expresión. Estaba perfectamente calmado.

"Otra interrupción," murmuró. Le di una mirada incrédula y empecé a presionar todos los botones del ascensor. "Cálmate Bella."

"¡Pero estamos atrapados aquí!"

"Estará bien."

Tan pronto como sus palabras dejaron su boca, las luces del ascensor se apagaron.

El pánico y la incredulidad que se cernieron sobre mi me ahogaron como un diluvio inminente. Comencé a gritar tan pronto como la comprensión cayó sobre mí. Deje que mi cuerpo cayera al suelo y seguí gritando. Esto no podía estar pasando. De todas las interrupciones y los eventos que podrían ocurrir, ¿por qué tenía que ser esta una de ellas? Imágenes de mis padres y sus destrozados cuerpos pasaron a través de mis ojos y no podía apartarlas de mi cabeza. Mi padre; sangrante, golpeado y empalado. Mi madre; sin vida, fría, ensangrentada. Grite tan fuerte como podía, bloqueando cualquier otro sonido. Un par de manos frías tomaron mis hombros. Una de esas manos cubrió mi boca, amortiguando mis chillidos constantes.

"Bella," dijo Edward. Mis gritos dejaron de existir. "Sé que estas asustada amor, lo sé." Alejó su mano de mi boca y secó las lágrimas de mis ojos. Esperen, ¿estaba llorando?

"Edward," gemí. Mi voz se quebró. Me alzó sobre mis pies y reconocí su pecho mientras me apretaba contra él.

"Nada te pasara," dijo. "Estoy aquí." Luché para regular mi respiración. Uso una de sus manos para mantenerme cerca y la otra para palpar alrededor del ascensor. Finalmente encontró lo que necesitaba. "Encontré el teléfono de emergencia, Bella. Todo va a estar bien.

Me sentí como una cobarde idiota. Grite y lloré solo por un ascensor. No había duda de porque estaba en ese instituto. Estaba loca.

"¿Hola?" Escuché decir a Edward. "Si, el ascensor del pasillo principal está roto y atascado en el segundo piso, y hay una adolescente con nictofobia aquí en la oscuridad." Una breve pausa. "Sí, lo entiendo." Otra pausa. "De acuerdo." Oí el sonido de Edward colgando el teléfono. Sujete con fuerza la camiseta de Edward mientras que las crueles imágenes pasaban por mi cabeza. Quería que pararan. Necesitaba que pararan. "Shh," él susurró. Sus brazos se enredaron a mí alrededor y nuestros cuerpos cayeron al suelo. Empezó a tararear en mi oído, calmando mi ataque de pánico. "Te amo," dijo antes de continuar su canción.

"Yo también te amo," susurré. Siempre tendría la fuerza para decirle esas palabras.

Los guardias de seguridad y los emergencistas llegaron y abrieron manualmente la puerta del ascensor. Después de revisarme por unos cuantos minutos, los emergencistas me dieron el visto bueno. Después de que los guardias de seguridad pusieron una cinta de seguridad sobre cada ascensor del edificio, todo volvió a la normalidad. Edward y yo fuimos por las escaleras hacia el primer piso de nuevo ya que Edward se había perdido su examen físico. Carlisle programó otro para el día siguiente y me dijo que descansara un poco.

Lo que Edward tomó muy literalmente.

Estaba acostada en mi cama en ese momento, siendo observada como un halcón por Edward. A pesar de que no estaba cansada físicamente, estaba exhausta mentalmente.

"Lamento haber enloquecido de esa manera."

"No te lamentes por ser quien eres." Me acurruqué en su pecho y cerré mis ojos.

"No me iré a dormir Edward." Dije. "Son tan solo la una y cincuenta y seis. Prácticamente acabo de despertar." Siguió trazando mi espina dorsal con sus dedos.

"Solo estoy siendo un poco paranoico por tu salud, eso es todo. Siéntete libre de levantarte cuando quieras." Pero disfrutaba estar con Edward, sin importar para que. Le respondí besando su cuello expuesto.

"Esto es tan surrealista," susurré. Enredó sus piernas con las mías.

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo. A veces me pregunto si en serio me desperté la mañana en que encontré a mi padre muerto. Sigo pensando que caí en un coma, y que _él_ era quien se preocupaba por _mí_." Besó mi frente. "Supongo que puedo vivir con este sueño ahora que estas en el." Presionó sus labios con los míos y acarició mis párpados.

Me alejé de él y me puse de pie.

"No quise decir que te levantaras cuando quisieras tan literalmente." Sonreí.

"Me has hecho recordar que Alice quería que fuera a la biblioteca y leyera libros de interpretación de los sueños con ella." Deslicé mis manos sobre mi cabello para desenredarlo. Edward gruñó.

"No quiero que te vayas." Reí. Se sentía bien ser necesitada.

"No te preocupes. Probablemente no tardare mucho. Alice suele tener un horario apretado." Dejé mi cuarto y empecé el largo camino hacia las escaleras. El ascensor estaba fuera de los límites, así que gracias a Dios, solo me dirigía al tercer piso. Era demasiado perezosa como para caminar demasiados escalones.

"¡Bella!" Me di la vuelta y vi a Rosalie corriendo hacia mí.

"¿Estas bien?" me preguntó. "Escuché lo que paso en el ascensor." Su ropa estaba desarreglada y su lápiz labial estaba corrido. Le di una sonrisa burlona y escéptica.

"Estoy bien Rose. Gracias." Sonrió e intentó arreglar su camiseta. "Así que, em, ¿por qué estas tan…desaliñada?" Se sonrojó y miro sus zapatos altos.

"Solo algo tonto que Emmett y yo estábamos haciendo." Reí y di un paso hacia atrás.

"Tengo que encontrarme con Alice en la biblioteca. Te regañare más tarde." Rió conmigo.

"¡Adiós!" Me dijo mientras me veía ir.

Todos teníamos nuestra otra mitad; el otro componente que funcionaba correctamente y hacía caso omiso de todas las piezas rotas. Adoraba completamente el hecho de que todos teníamos a alguien de quien estar enamorados. Nadie estaba solo en nuestro grupo, sin importar lo solitarios que nos sintiéramos. Empecé a pensar en el sueño de Alice. Sonaba como una escena sacada directamente de una película de terror y normalmente seria indiferente ante ello, pero ella era una psíquica. El hecho de que ella haya soñado con algo así solo lo hacía más aterrador. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, comencé a tener la esperanza de llegar hasta el verdadero significado de su sueño y determinar si era solo eso o una visión. Lo último que necesitaba era otra nube negra sobre mi cabeza.

Abrí la puerta de las escaleras y me congelé ante lo que vi.

Algunas de las luces estaban rotas, dejando el área apenas iluminada.

Pero eso era la menor de mis preocupaciones.

Había una encapuchada y oscura figura arrodillada en el suelo, inclinada sobre un cuerpo. Por instinto, solté un grito ahogado. _Soñando, soñando, debo estar soñando._ La figura encapuchada se dio la vuelta y me miro antes de correr hacia las escaleras y desaparecer de mi vista. Grite en shock, sorpresa y puro miedo. Mi corazón latía a gran velocidad en mi cuerpo. Mis ojos descendieron hasta que se encontraron con el cuerpo que yacía en el suelo. El cuerpo pequeño estaba rodeado de una piscina de sangre y no se movía.

_**Alice.**_

No me atrevía a avanzar un solo paso. La sangre que salía a borbotones de su cabeza me daba nauseas y hacia que mi propia sangre se cuajase. Mordí mi labio y grite por ayuda. ¿Quién era la figura? ¿Qué le hizo a Alice?

"Bella…" gimió Alice.

"Te ayudaremos, Alice. Quédate conmigo." Ignoré mi fuerte repugnancia a la sangre y me arrodille a su lado. "Quédate conmigo, _por favor_…"

Alice gimió y dejo que sus ojos se cerraran lentamente.

Y con eso se había ido.

**Cuenta de hombres perfectos: (Desde el 40)**

**40.-Taylor Kitsch (A pedido de ****XxBluueexX**** )**

**41.-Billy Martin (A pedido de Sofi)**

**42.-Ralf Fiennes (A pedido de blueskys)**

**43.-Simon Baker **

**44.-Mark Whalberg**

**45.-Penn Badgley**

**46.-Dan Humpfrey**

**47.-Nate Archibald (A pedido de Jazibe Winchester)**

**48.-Orlando Bloom (A pedido de Clauu)**

**49.- Tom Welling (A pedido de Coona)**

**50.-Leonardo DiCaprio (A pedido de Franncisca Cullen)**

**51.-Draco Malfoy (A pedido de Veronica Potter Cullen)**

**52- Xiaolang Li (¡Ese es mío!)**

**53.-Bill Compton (Tambien es mío XDD)**

**54.-Brad Pitt (A pedido de Samara Cuenta Cuentos)**

**55.-Ikuto Tsukiyomi (A pedido de arcueid27granger)**

**56.-Alexander Sterling (A pedido de Lady-Baby Mar)**

**57.-Ian O'Shea (A pedido de Meeli)**

**Lo siento mucho! Tanto por el capitulo como por la tardanza. Mi vida ha sido un desorden este último año y se que ahora solo quieren matarme. Pero por lo menos actualice :D Y respecto al capitulo... Recuerden que yo simplemente traduzco, no escribo. Y esto es solo el principio :3**

**Bites & Kisses**

**Taniiah Darcy (Back Off Lizzie, Darcy is mine!)**


	21. Chapter 20

**************Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a Yami416.**

**Capitulo veinte: Demente.**

_¿Cómo __puedo pretender que no veo,_

_Lo que escondes con tan poco cuidado?_

_La vi sangrar._

_Me escuchaste respirar._

_Y me congelé por dentro y me di la vuelta._

_Debo estar soñando. _

_Todos vivimos. (Y)_

_Todos morimos. (Pero)_

_Eso no te justifica para nada._

"¿Bella? ¿Qué ocurre?" Rosalie empujó la puerta con una fuerza increíble, pero se quebró al ver de lo que yo era testigo. "¡ALICE!" Chilló y corrió hacia afuera, dejándome mientras acunaba su cuerpo.

Las lágrimas que corrían por mi rostro parecían tan heladas, tan _congeladas_ que mi cuerpo se derrumbó contra su densidad. Alice parecían tan frágil en mis brazos. Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo pequeño que era su cuerpo, hasta ese momento. Su cara de duendecillo parecía increíblemente exánime… Nunca la había visto sin el entusiasmo que siempre retrataba.

"Por favor Alice… _Por favor_…" Su sangre estaba en mis manos, infectándome con su desesperación. Había un profundo tajo en su cabeza, que se perdía en su puntiagudo cabello negro. Su pecho apenas se movía. Apenas estaba viva.

Carlisle irrumpió por la puerta, su rostro grave y serio. Jasper estaba detrás de él. No podía soportar ver su rostro. Su expresión se descompuso y cayó al lado de Alice.

"No…" dijo. Los emergencistas aparecieron en la escena, trayendo con ellos una camilla. Emmett y Edward fueron los siguientes en aparecer y luego, Rosalie. Estaba llorando, sollozando incontrolablemente en el hombro de Emmett.

"¿Qué ocurrió?" Me preguntó un emergencista.

"Al parecer se cayó de las escaleras." Respondió Carlisle.

"¡No!" chillé. La repentina urgencia de una situación aún más devastadora me sacudió. "¡Había alguien aquí! ¡La atacó! ¡Trato de matarla!" Edward me alzó sobre mis pies, sus ojos ensanchados.

"¿Quién Bella?" preguntó Emmett. Su rostro era auténticamente aterrador; una máscara de pura furia. El pánico me abrumaba. Apenas podía respirar. Jasper se fue con Alice, sujetando su mano inmóvil mientras los emergencistas se la llevaban.

"Quiero un encefalograma cuando este estable." Carlisle le dijo a uno de ellos. Edward trato de alejarme del charco de sangre pero me rehusé a moverme.

"¡Carlisle!" rogué. "¡Carlisle! ¡Debes registrar el edificio! ¡Tienes que llamar a la policía! ¡Él está aquí! ¡Trato de asesinar a Alice!"

"¿Quién, Bella? ¿Quién está aquí?" Mirando el charco de sangre, podía ver con claridad quien podría ser tan cruel. El líquido carmesí predijo algo; la sangre de la psíquica me advirtió de un futuro grave.

"El hombre que asesinó a mis padres…" respiré. "Ha venido por mí…trato de matarla." Los guardias de seguridad se apresuraron por las escaleras. Carlisle suspiró y pasó los dedos por su cabello.

"Bella, vamos a tener que tranquilizarte, Esta situación es demasiado para tu estado mental."

"¡NO!" Grité. "¡NO! ¡NO! ¡No estoy loca!" Estaba llorando incesantemente. ¿Por qué no podían entender? ¿Por qué no veían lo que estaba ocurriendo? "¡Trato de matarla!" Mire mis manos sangrientas. Mi mente recordó mis manos sangrientas en mi propia casa; la sangre de mi madre. Me sujeté de la bata blanca de laboratorio de Carlisle, rogándole con mis ojos que entendiera. Trate de darle una mirada penetrante – la que le haría darse cuenta de quien estaba ahí y de lo que era capaz.

"¡Oye!" dijo un guardia de seguridad. Trato de soltar mis manos de Carlisle pero no me moví. Era adamantina en el momento.

"Por favor," susurré. "Solo inspecciona el edificio. Aunque no me creas. Él está aquí. Lo sé. ¿Quién más le haría esto a _Alice_?" El guardia de seguridad me arrancó de él y formo un fuerte agarre contra mí. Luché contra él, gritando y llorando.

Y suplicando.

"¡Aleja tus manos de ella!" rugió Edward. Un puño voló y el guardia cayó al suelo. Un tumulto se produjo y Rosalie gritó. Emmett se lanzó contra el guardia que atacó a Edward. Carlisle trato de detener las peleas mientras yo estaba parada ahí. Nadie estaba escuchando. Si algo no se hacía, él atacaría de nuevo. ¿Quién sería? ¿Rosalie?

Mis ojos volaron hacia ella.

¿Emmett? ¿Jasper? _¿Edward?_

"¡DETENGANSE!" Grité. Mi voz solo añadió más ruido. "¡POR FAVOR! ¡PAREN!" Edward pausó, su puño aún en el aire, su mejilla con una marca rosada. Corrió hacia mí y envolvió sus brazos a mí alrededor y Emmett hizo lo mismo con Rosalie.

"Es mentalmente inestable," dijo un guardia y saco una gran aguja. Mi estomago dio saltos y vueltas. Inmediatamente me sentí con nauseas.

"No quiero dormir," dije, sujetándome a Edward. "Por favor, escúchenme. No estoy loca." Carlisle me tomo en sus brazos y me alejo de las escaleras. Mis huellas dactilares estaban marcadas en su bata de laboratorio. "Edward," dije. Mi voz era rasposa y calmada. Nada más que un ronco suspiro.

"Estoy aquí, Bella." Su camiseta estaba manchada de rojo por mis manos. La sangre de Alice. Su sangre. El fresco torrente de lágrimas me descompuso. Llore tanto y con tanta fuerza que casi no note la aguja en mi brazo, el fluido claro llenando mis venas, listo para arrastrarme a la inconsciencia.

_Ayuda, se que debo decirle a alguien_

_Decirles lo que sé que hiciste_

_Te temó,_

_Y los miedos pueden volverse realidad._

_Todos vivimos (Y)_

_Todos morimos (pero)_

_Eso no empieza a justificarte._

_No es lo que parece,_

_No es lo que piensas._

_No, debo estar soñando._

_Esta solo en mi mente,_

_No en la vida real._

_No, __**debo **__estar soñando…_

Pensé que todo había sido un sueño cuando desperté. No había una esplendorosa luz solar apresurándose para recibir a mi rostro pero había una fría brisa que me cosquilleaba. Me sentía pacifica, tranquila y en calma. Sentía como si la tormenta hubiese terminado, la tempestad fuera de mi vista.

Pero cuando me di vuelta y vi a Edward, sentado en una silla, mirándome con una mejilla amoratada, supe que esto era real. Esta pesadilla era una realidad. Me senté inmediatamente y mire a mí alrededor. Jasper estaba ahí también, sentado en la esquina más alejada con su rostro enterrado en sus manos. Mi corazón se estrelló contra mi diafragma.

"Bella." Edward empezó pero sacudí mi cabeza.

"¿Cómo esta ella?" pregunté somnolientamente. Con una mirada a mi reloj descubrí que era pasada la medianoche. Edward parecía renuente a responder. "Dímelo," demandé. Ya estaba lo suficiente molesta porque se hubiesen aprovechado de mí. Había dejado muy claro que no quería que me tranquilizaran.

"Está en coma. Tiene una fisura grave en su cráneo y no saben cuándo saldrá de él." Un leve gemido de dolor se escuchó desde la esquina de la habitación. Jasper estaba en agonía sin ella. Salte sobre mis pies y corrí para tratar de apaciguarlo, pero me detuve en seco cuando estaba a un pie de distancia. La angustia me golpeo fuertemente, no, me arrasó. Caí en mis rodillas y sollocé. Edward me tomo en sus brazos y me llevo a la cama. "No puedes acercarte. Es un empático."

"Pero, esta adolorido…"

"Y está transmitiendo ese dolor en el aire. No puede controlarlo. Acercándote solo lo haces peor para él." Mire a Jasper y anhele poder tranquilizarlo. Edward apretó mi mano.

"Oh por Dios," susurré y enterré mi rostro en su hombro. Me estrujó contra él por un momento hasta que lo empujé. "¿Dónde están Rosalie y Emmett?" Necesitaba a todos los que quería cerca. Él estaba aquí. _Él _iba a matar a cualquiera que fuese cercano a mí.

"Rosalie dormirá en el cuarto de Emmett. Jazz tomara la cama de Rosalie y yo estaré durmiendo en tu cama." Era infantil, pero deseaba que todos pudieran dormir en mi habitación. A mí alrededor.

"Edward, él va a herirnos. Intentara matarnos." Los ojos de esmeralda de Edward escanearon mi rostro, buscando algún atisbo de duda. No había ninguno. "Por favor, créeme," susurré.

"Lo hago," me respondió. Besó mi frente y miro a Jasper. "Y él también lo hace." Jasper alzó su rostro de sus manos y yo solté un grito ahogado.

Por supuesto que no había ningún cambio físico en la apariencia de Jasper. Había un vació oscuro en sus irises celestes. Era un pozo sin fondo; la mayor forma de depresión.

"Dijiste que un hombre la había atacado, ¿correcto?" Su voz normalmente calmada se encontraba suave y frágil.

Asentí.

"Cuando aparecí, él estaba parado sobre ella y ella sangraba."

"Te creo. Dudo que Alice hubiese recibido una herida tan grave por caerse de las escaleras. La herida en su cabeza era una fisura muy profunda… un arma tuvo que ser utilizada para ocasionarla." Suspiré y me acerqué un poco más a él, manteniendo una distancia.

"Él asesinó a mis padres. Sé que es él. Es tan brutal y la manera en que huyó… era fantasmagórica" Edward presionó sus labios contra mi cabello de una manera reconfortante. "Tenía tanto miedo…" Mi cuerpo tembló involuntariamente. "Ha venido por mí. Le hará daño a cualquiera que se entrometa en su camino."

"Pero, ¿Qué debió haber hecho Alice para entrometerse en su camino?" Edward susurró para sí mismo. Nos mantuvimos callados por un momento, lamentándonos y pensando.

"Alice es clarividente," dijo Jasper. "Ella podría haber tenido una visión y podría haber sabido cuando él iba a atacar. Él…"

"La necesitaba fuera de su camino," determiné. "Ella era nuestra protección." Mis ojos se humedecieron y mi voz se empequeñeció. "Era la única que nos podía mantener a salvo." Una mujer tan chiquita era el único salvavidas que teníamos.

"Y ahora estamos vulnerables. Bella esta vulnerable," dijo Jasper. Edward se sujetó más fuerte contra mí.

"No, no lo está. Estaré aquí," gruñó. "Siempre." La hiperventilación surgió en mí cuando vi el cielo oscuro fuera de la ventana.

"Lo más probable es que ataque de noche," dije. "Oscuridad…" Me sujeté de la camiseta de Edward y lo acerque aún más. "Es de noche."

Jasper se puso de pie. "Iré al cuarto de mantenimiento. Guardan walkie-talkies allí. Si podemos apoderarnos de ellos y usar un canal diferente, nos podremos mantener comunicados durante la noche y mantenernos a salvo."

"Ahora más que nunca, necesito mi insomnio," dijo Edward. Me puse de pie, trayendo a Edward conmigo.

"No vas a ningún sitio solo. Tenemos que mantenernos juntos. Él podría seguir aquí."

"Carlisle y los guardias revisaron todo el edificio," dijo Jasper. "y no encontraron a nadie."

"Nunca puedes estar seguro. Tal vez no se oculte en el edificio." Mordí mi labio y pensé por un momento. "Alice no puede estar sola. Podría regresar a terminar su trabajo." Me encogí ante la dureza de mis palabras.

"Le pediré a Carlisle que ponga un guardia en su cuarto esta mañana." Abrimos la puerta y salimos al pasadizo. El edificio entero parecía extremadamente amenazador… como un asilo encantado. Edward me sostuvo contra su pecho mientras caminábamos despacio y en silencio. No queríamos despertar a nadie, y Carlisle no estaría muy contento si nos encontraba deambulando por ahí. Jasper nos guió a la entrada del primer piso, y al lado de esta se encontraba el closet de mantenimiento. Forzó la cerradura con facilidad y abrió la puerta. Robamos tantos walkie-talkies como podíamos cargar; todos los que conocía recibirían uno.

Cuando Jasper estaba profundamente dormido y Edward y yo nos mirábamos a los ojos, me di cuenta de lo que pensaba en esa enigmática cabeza suya. Yo también lo pensaba, y cada uno de nosotros se dispuso a cumplir nuestros deberes, sin importar el precio. Estábamos enamorados, esto era para siempre, y ningún asesino en serie lo iba a alejar de mí. Mientras veíamos como el cuarto se iluminaba por el sol naciente y nuestros ojos no se habían alejado nunca o cerrado por la fatiga, pensé en Alice y como fallé en protegerla. Mi hermana estaba herida. Todos estábamos heridos. Dentro de mí estaba el mismo sentido de convicción que Edward tenía. Sin importar el precio…

_Te protegeré con mi vida._

_

* * *

_

**Cuenta de hombres perfectos: (Desde el 40)**

**40.-Taylor Kitsch (A pedido de ****XxBluueexX**** )**

**41.-Billy Martin (A pedido de Sofi)**

**42.-Ralf Fiennes (A pedido de blueskys)**

**43.-Simon Baker**

**44.-Mark Whalberg**

**45.-Penn Badgley**

**46.-Dan Humpfrey**

**47.-Nate Archibald (A pedido de Jazibe Winchester)**

**48.-Orlando Bloom (A pedido de Clauu)**

**49.- Tom Welling (A pedido de Coona)**

**50.-Leonardo DiCaprio (A pedido de Franncisca Cullen)**

**51.-Draco Malfoy (A pedido de Veronica Potter Cullen)**

**52- Xiaolang Li (¡Ese es mío!)**

**53.-Bill Compton (Tambien es mío XDD)**

**54.-Brad Pitt (A pedido de Samara Cuenta Cuentos)**

**55.-Ikuto Tsukiyomi (A pedido de arcueid27granger)**

**56.-Alexander Sterling (A pedido de Lady-Baby Mar)**

**57.-Ian O'Shea (A pedido de Meeli)**

**Se me había olvidado publicar T_T Lo siento, soy una tonta, tenía el capitulo en la maquina & lo había olvidado. Gente, he traducido el próximo capitulo & si quieren que actualice para el fin de semana muéstrenme su amor con reviews :3 La ultima publicación solo tuvo 18 reviews & ya me han malcriado lo suficiente como para recibir más. Si no, sera hasta la próxima semana :D Diviertanme gente, me gusta escuchar su opinión sobre el cap. **

**Kisses & Bites,**

**Taniiah Darcy (Back off Lizzie! Darcy is mine)**


	22. Chapter 21

**************Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a Yami416.**

**************Capitulo dedicado a Pao: Querida, tenías razón (:**

**************

* * *

**

**Capitulo veintiuno: Resistencia.**

"Me siento culpable por no dejarte dormir," Edward susurró. Todavía era muy temprano en la mañana y nadie estaba despierto todavía. Bueno, a excepción de Edward y yo ya que no nos habíamos dormido.

"Estaré bien," susurré. Podía ver mis ojos en reflejo de sus orbes verdes; estaban llenos de pena y cautelosos.

"Ya casi puedo ver las ojeras formándose." Empezó a acariciar la piel debajo de mis ojos. Me incliné para poder sentir más su mano.

"Estoy horrorizada," dije. Mordí mi labio antes de continuar. "No podemos proteger a todos al mismo tiempo. ¿Y si…?"

"Trata de ser optimista, amor. Haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo."

"Pero, ¿Qué hay si…?" Me silenció con sus labios sobre los míos. La dulce atmosfera de su caricia no podía durar mucho. Los pensamientos oscuros de Alice y su atacante arruinaban la vibra y teñían su sabor. Mis ojos quemaban por las lágrimas que se formaban. Se alejó y examinó mi expresión antes de acercarme a su pecho.

"Haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo." ¿Y que si nuestro mejor esfuerzo no era suficiente? ¿Y que si más personas que me importaban salían heridas?

"Te amo," dije. "Te amo demasiado."

"Yo también te amo. No te culpes por el estado de Alice." ¿Aún cuando fuera mi culpa? Si yo nunca hubiese aparecido, ella estaría a salvo. Estaría viva y alegre y ridículamente hiperactiva. No podía soportar pensar en ella estando tan quieta y tiesa. Era aterrador. Tendría que envalentonarme. Si realmente me importaba, si realmente quería a toda esa gente como decía que lo hacía, tendría que poner la frente en alto y ser asertiva. Por su bien. Por mi bien.

"Hmm," dijo Edward de pronto. Mis ojos se elevaron a los suyos.

"¿Qué pasa?" susurré.

"Creo que alguien tiene que lanzarse desnuda a la piscina pronto." Mi rostro pasó a ser de un profundo escarlata.

"¿Me escuchaste cuando dije eso?" pregunté incrédulamente. ¡Creí que lo había murmurado!

"Mis oídos son muy certeros cuando tu eres parte de la ecuación." Si era posible, sentí mi rostro enrojecerse más. Probablemente era de un color realmente oscuro.

"P-pero…" dije en una voz débil. "P-perdí." Su sonrisa era magnifica.

"Lo sé." Mis ojos se abrieron aún más. Tomo mi expresión de una mala manera. "Solo trataba de aliviar el ambiente. No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras."

Pensé en eso un momento. Tenía orgullo. Si no hacía eso en el instante, las posibilidades decían que me acobardaría más tarde.

"Mañana, después de mi sesión con Esme." Sus ojos verdes se ensancharon un poco antes de volver a la normalidad. Miró hacia otro lado para que no viera su expresión. Y tan rápido que llego la valentía, se fue con la misma velocidad y todo lo que podía pensar era en la pobre de Alice.

**(…)**

"¿Alguien quiere hablar sobre lo que ocurrió ayer en la tarde?" Esme estaba lanzando ideas ese día. Todos parecían renuentes a hablar. Emmett tenía sus brazos alrededor de Rosalie, acariciando su mejilla y sus parpados enrojecidos. Era fácil decir que había terminado de llorar. Carlisle observó nos desde Jasper hacia mí, esperando a que fuéramos voluntarios.

"Creo a Bella," dijo Emmett. "Le creo y sé que ella no mentiría sobre algo tan serio. Alice es nuestra mejor amiga."

"Tampoco creo que Bella mienta, Emmett," dijo Carlisle. "Solo creo que puede ser un producto de su imaginación. Tal vez vio a ese hombre porque quería verlo. Tal vez creía que estaba siendo acosada o que el asesino la quería atrapar así que se manifestó."

"¿Estas sugiriendo que aluciné?" Pregunté con enojo. Edward acarició mis hombros. Carlisle pausó por un momento, obviamente buscando una manera de acercarse a la situación cautelosamente.

"Supongo que eso es lo que estoy sugiriendo. No me refiero a ello como algo insultante, y es prominente de que esa es la manera en que lo estas percibiendo." Esme alzó sus manos.

"No dejemos que esto nos separe. Bella vio lo que vio y hasta que la evidencia pruebe lo contrario, no podemos decir que es mentira." Me relajé y me incliné en el hombro de Edward.

"¿Cómo esta Alice?" pregunté a Carlisle. Trataba de establecer la paz. Carlisle me dio un ceño fruncido.

"Su condición es estable y por mis exámenes, no puedo encontrar daño cerebral. Su cuerpo entero está en shock; la reacción inicial del coma. Podrá recuperarse por completo mientras descansa. Estará bien."

Un gran suspiro surgió en el cuarto. El angustiado rostro de Jasper se deshizo en una máscara de alivio.

"Aproximadamente, ¿Cuánto tiempo tomara para que se despierte?" le preguntó a Carlisle.

"No podemos estar seguros. Alice es diminuta y su cráneo esta fracturado. Supongo que una vez que su fractura se sane, se despertara. Esa es la herida mayor. Estimaría que una o dos semanas." Edward secó la solitaria lágrima que se deslizaba por mi rostro.

"Gracias a Dios," dijo Rosalie, corriendo sus dedos a través de su perfecto cabello. Una o dos semanas y Alice sería capaz de decirnos lo que había visto: quien era su atacante, que está planeando hacer, y tras de qué o quién está detrás. _Una o dos semanas. Puedo hacer esto. Puedo mantenerlos a salvo por el tiempo suficiente…_

La puerta de la Cafetería se abrió de repente y un desaliñado adolescente entró corriendo, su rostro frenético y salvaje. Mis pulmones colapsaron.

"¿Doctor Carlisle Cullen?" preguntó. Carlisle alzó su mano.

"Lo soy."

"Me ha mandado mi consejero para encontrarle aquí. Ella dice que necesita su experiencia-rápido." Su respiración era trabajosa y estaba doblado, sujetándose el estomago mientras inhalaba y exhalaba. No me di cuenta de cuan duro era mi agarre a Edward. Mis ojos estaban fijos en el chico, esperando a las próximas palabras que salieran de su boca.

"¿Qué ocurre?" dijo Carlisle, encaminándose a la salida.

"Es Bess. Algo ocurrió."

Rosalie gimió y escondió su rostro en el bíceps de Emmett.

Después de intercambiar miradas horrorizadas, nos pusimos de pie y corrimos detrás de Carlisle, nuestros corazones pesados por el dolor inminente.

* * *

**Cuenta de hombres perfectos: (Desde el 40)**

**40.-Taylor Kitsch (A pedido de ****XxBluueexX**** )**

**41.-Billy Martin (A pedido de Sofi)**

**42.-Ralf Fiennes (A pedido de blueskys)**

**43.-Simon Baker**

**44.-Mark Whalberg**

**45.-Penn Badgley**

**46.-Dan Humpfrey**

**47.-Nate Archibald (A pedido de Jazibe Winchester)**

**48.-Orlando Bloom (A pedido de Clauu)**

**49.- Tom Welling (A pedido de Coona)**

**50.-Leonardo DiCaprio (A pedido de Franncisca Cullen)**

**51.-Draco Malfoy (A pedido de Veronica Potter Cullen)**

**52- Xiaolang Li (¡Ese es mío!)**

**53.-Bill Compton (Tambien es mío XDD)**

**54.-Brad Pitt (A pedido de Samara Cuenta Cuentos)**

**55.-Ikuto Tsukiyomi (A pedido de arcueid27granger)**

**56.-Alexander Sterling (A pedido de Lady-Baby Mar)**

**57.-Ian O'Shea (A pedido de Meeli)**

**58.- Patch Cipriano (A pedido de varias xd & mio también)**

**Publicaré de nuevo el sábado :3**

**Taniiah Darcy.**


	23. Chapter 22

**************Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a Yami416.**

**************Capitulo dedicado a Pao: Ahahaha en serio no te preocupes :D**

**Capitulo veintidós: Toque.**

"¡Dr. Cullen, por aquí!" una mujer gritó. Mis dedos probablemente se estaban clavando en la palma de la mano de Edward, pero él no se quejó. Estábamos en el piso dieciséis. Era muy parecido al primer piso, excepto que las habitaciones tenían puertas de acero que estaban cerradas desde afuera. No podía acompasar mis respiraciones. Eran silenciosas, sí, pero cortas y silbantes. Carlisle corrió hacia la mujer morena, su ceño fruncido.

"¿Qué ocurre Rebecca?" preguntó. Señaló a una figura agachada y pegada a la pared. No la había notado antes. La chica estaba hiperventilando; gimiendo y llorando mientras respiraba.

"Bess," susurré y me acerqué, preocupada.

"No se mueve," dijo la mujer llamada Rebecca. "He tratado casi todo."

"Tiene miedo a ser tocada," le dije. Carlisle se acercó a Bess y ella gritó; un chillido agudo. Carlisle se quedo quieto.

"Bess, necesito que me digas que va mal."

"¡No te acerques!" lloró. "¡Por favor!"

"Bess, ¿Qué ocurre?" pregunté. Di otro paso. Esta no era la chica que conocí en mi fiesta de cumpleaños; de la que me hice amiga. Bess era tan calmada y amable. ¿Quién podría haberla convertido de esa forma?

"Él me tocó. Él me tocó…" seguía diciendo. "_Me _tocó." Mi respiración se detuvo por un momento.

"¿Quién te toco?" preguntó Rebecca. "¿Te tocaste tu sola, cariño?" Carlisle dio otro paso y Bess lloriqueó de nuevo.

"¡Él me toco! ¡Por favor, paren! ¡Lo odio! ¡Odio esto!" Se tomó los mechones de su largo cabello y lo empezó a alar antes de balancearse de adelante hacia atrás. Nunca la había visto así antes. Era alarmante.

Un publicó se empezó a formar en ese momento. Gente que conocía y que no se estaban reuniendo por la conmoción que se armaba. Adrian corrió hacia nosotros, sus largas colitas flotando como látigos.

"¿Qué demonios ocurre?" preguntó. "¡Cassie me dijo que Bess estaba enloqueciendo aquí!" Cassie vino caminando muy lentamente detrás de Lizzie, su bonito rostro, por primera vez sin una sonrisa en él.

"Algo está pasando en este lugar," dijo Cassie. "Ya no es seguro."

"No jodas," siseó Adrian. "Primero Alice, ¿ahora Bess? ¿Quién sigue?" Miré a Edward. Él me estaba observando, tratando de tranquilizarme con sus ojos. Adrian tenía razón, sin embargo. ¿Quién seguía?

"No me gusta esto," dijo Lizzie. "No me gusta para nada."

"Lo odio… Lo odio… Lo odio tanto," gimió Bess y estaba sollozando sin remedio para ese momento. Solté a Edward y me abrí paso entre el pequeño público. Una vez que hube alcanzado la parte delantera me agaché lo más que pude y traté de lucir lo más calmada posible. Sentía que estaba hablando con un infante asustado; tratando de convencerla de que solo era una pesadilla. Sin embargo, esto era la vida real. No un sueño. No había leche tibia para calmar sus miedos. Esta era la cruda verdad. _Nos está eliminando uno por uno._

"Dime quien Bess. Dime quien y podremos ayudarte."

"No lo sé…" sollozó. "No lo vi." Estaba tan asustada como ella.

"¿Qué tenía puesto? ¿Qué hizo?"

"Él me tocó. Dios, ¡me siguió y me toco por todos lados!" lloriqueó y empezó a sollozar de nuevo. Rebecca frunció el sueño.

"Bess, cariño. ¿Qué tenía puesto? No podemos ayudarte si no nos dices."

Los hermosos ojos de Bess se ampliaron tanto que solo pude soltar un grito ahogado. Lo estaba recordando, reviviendo el evento en su mente. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, manchando su ropa.

"Negro," susurró. "Una gabardina negra. No vi su rostro… solo su abrigo." De pronto soltó otro grito aterrorizado. "¡Él me _tocó_! ¡Él me _tocó_! ¡_Dios_, oh, _Dios_, él me tocó!" Me di la vuelta y encaré al público.

"¡Alguien deme una prenda!" grité. Lizzie se quito su suéter morado y me lo lanzó. Puse mis manos dentro del abrigo y alcé mis brazos. "No te tocare Bess. No te tocare. Te lo prometo. ¿Quieres que te ayude a levantarte?"

"¡No!" lloró. "No, ¡no te acerques! ¡Por favor!" Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas y empezó a balancearse de atrás hacia delante de nuevo.

"Bess, mírame." Ella tenía su rostro enterrado en sus rodillas. Su largo cabello flotaba como corrientes de chocolate sobre las baldosas de cerámica. "Mírame Bess." Estaba determinada a ayudarla. Determinada a ayudar a todos. Ella levantó su cabeza y me miró. "O te levantas o utilizaré este abrigo para levantarte. Escoge uno." Después de un largo, momento lleno de tensión, se puso de pie y secó sus lágrimas.

"Él todavía está aquí, Bella. No se ha ido. Nunca se irá…"

"Te creo. Él nunca te tocara de nuevo. Me asegurare de eso."

"Desearía poder creer eso," suspiró. Devolví a Lizzie su suéter y observé a Bess mientras caminaba cautelosamente hacia Carlisle y Rebecca. Rebecca me dio una sonrisa apreciativa antes de que Bess y ella se alejaran caminando. El público desapareció con ellas, pero ellos murmuraban sobre el hombre del que Bess hablaba. La palabra se extendió. Todo el mundo estaba cauto.

Con un suspiro fuerte, Emmett se volvió hacia Carlisle.

"Así que ahora tiene la prueba Doc."

"Si, la tengo Emmett." Carlisle me miró. "Lo siento de verdad. Tendré a los guardias en patrullas de alerta roja inmediatamente."

"Y asegúrate que algunos de tus policías estén vigilando fuera del cuarto de Alice," dijo Adrian. Me volteé y vi que ella y Cassie habían permanecido allí.

"Adrian," dijo Edward. "Quiero que vayas y le digas a todos los conocidos de Bella que nos reuniremos en el cuarto de entretenimiento en una hora." Adrian le dio un saludo militar a Edward y corrió sin decir otra palabra. Edward miro luego a Cassie. "Tú también Cass. Dile a todos los que Bella conozca." Cassie me miró. Su expresión estaba curiosamente muerta; como si toda la vida hubiese sido succionada de ella. Probablemente no era ella misma ese día.

"Perdona pero, ¿Cómo te llamas?" Cassie sonrió una siniestra y pequeña sonrisa y se alejo caminando lenta y deliberadamente.

"Le mandare tu mensaje a todos los que conozcas," dijo por encima de su hombro. "Solo puedo esperar que no sea demasiado tarde para salvar nuestras almas." Rosalie miró la espalda de Cassie mientras ella se iba con una mirada perpleja.

"Esa chica me da escalofríos," dijo. Jasper puso una mano sobre mi hombro.

"Daré los walkie-talkies en la reunión," gruñó. "Esto es grande."

"Catastrófico," asentí. Edward tomo mi mano y la mantuvo en su rostro mientras todos se alejaban. "Esto está empeorando." Si es que era posible.

"Te protegeré," prometió.

"Con mi vida," terminé. Que mañana tan frenética. _Mañana_. Aparentemente sin importar la cantidad de luminosidad eso no determinaba cuando el asesino iba a atacar. Temblé involuntariamente mientras Edward y yo caminábamos de vuelta hacia mi cuarto. El atroz asesino no dejaría de sorprendernos. No hasta que yo estuviera muerta.

* * *

**Cuenta de hombres perfectos: (Desde el 40)**

**40.-Taylor Kitsch (A pedido de ****XxBluueexX**** )**

**41.-Billy Martin (A pedido de Sofi)**

**42.-Ralf Fiennes (A pedido de blueskys)**

**43.-Simon Baker**

**44.-Mark Whalberg**

**45.-Penn Badgley**

**46.-Dan Humpfrey**

**47.-Nate Archibald (A pedido de Jazibe Winchester)**

**48.-Orlando Bloom (A pedido de Clauu)**

**49.- Tom Welling (A pedido de Coona)**

**50.-Leonardo DiCaprio (A pedido de Franncisca Cullen)**

**51.-Draco Malfoy (A pedido de Veronica Potter Cullen)**

**52- Xiaolang Li (¡Ese es mío!)**

**53.-Bill Compton (Tambien es mío XDD)**

**54.-Brad Pitt (A pedido de Samara Cuenta Cuentos)**

**55.-Ikuto Tsukiyomi (A pedido de arcueid27granger)**

**56.-Alexander Sterling (A pedido de Lady-Baby Mar)**

**57.-Ian O'Shea (A pedido de Meeli)**

**58.- Patch Cipriano (A pedido de varias xd & mio también)**

**Publicaré el miércoles. El capitulo que sigue es un poco largo D:**

**Kisses & Bites,**

**Taniiah Darcy (Back Off Lizzie, Darcy is mine)**


End file.
